


Tais Coisas

by bdebonnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2000s, Brasil - Freeform, Brasil!au, Coreanos da Colônia, M/M, Sao Paulo, SeHo - Freeform, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdebonnie/pseuds/bdebonnie
Summary: Caio Kyungsoo Do e Bruno Baekhyun Byun não tinham nada em comum, nada mesmo, a não ser a vontade de questionar um ao outro sobre seus gostos pessoais e a forma de viver a vida. Mesmo sendo assim tão diferentes, o dia a dia na agitada cidade de São Paulo os deixa cada vez mais próximos, mudando seus rumos e trazendo perguntas com respostas que eles terão de aprender a lidar.[Baeksoo | Anos 2000 | Brasil! au | São Paulo | coreanos da colônia]





	1. Aquela tal de Peruada

Outubro de 2009. No rádio pequeno do ambulante a voz da Lady Gaga cantando o refrão de _ Poker Face _, um dos grandes hits do ano, se misturava com a do vendedor gritando as opções de bebidas alcoólicas contidas em seu carrinho. O sol estava a pino, torrando a cabeça de centenas de estudantes de Direito que lotavam mais uma das edições da tradicionalíssima festa do diretório acadêmico da SanFran — a famosa Peruada — que ocupava diversas ruas do centro da cidade de São Paulo em plena sexta-feira. Júlio Junmyeon atravessava o cruzamento da São Luís com a Consolação se esquivando de algumas pessoas já muito bêbadas para o horário, na tentativa de chegar ileso ao Viaduto 9 de Julho e achar seus colegas de sala. Avistou uma garota com roupas indianas de braço estendido que gesticulava freneticamente no meio da multidão:

— JUJU, AQUI!

— Ai, oi Fê. Isso aqui tá um inferno — disse Junmyeon enquanto Fernanda passava o cordão da caneca em seu pescoço, e Karen, sua outra amiga, abria o pote de tinta vermelha.

— Cadê sua fantasia? Você não vai estragar nosso esquema de vir todo mundo de _ Caminho das Índias _, né?

— Tá comigo, Fê! — Jongdae, saindo do outro lado da muvuca com um colete indiano numa mão e duas latas de cerveja na outra, pontuou. — Eu sabia que se deixasse com ele, ele ia dar um jeito de esquecer.

André Jongdae trajava uma veste longa de manga comprida bege muito parecida com um sari masculino, e um tecido escuro enrolado na cabeça com a amarração de turbante. Jogou o colete para Junmyeon e fechou os olhos enquanto Karen passava o dedo sujo de tinta vermelha no espaço entre as sobrancelhas dele, fazendo algo parecido com uma gota.

— _ Arebaguandi! _ É ótimo que o Dé sempre pensa nas coisas. Vai Juju, tira a camiseta pra pôr o colete — disse Fernanda. Junmyeon, que estava com os olhos fechados recebendo a pintura na testa, abriu-os fazendo uma careta.

— Nem reclama porque não é você que vai passar um puta calor com essa roupa quente nesse sol — Jongdae se antecipou. — E aliás, por que você demorou?

— Minha mãe me segurou em casa e depois fiquei esperando o Caio no metrô República por mais de meia hora e ele não apareceu.

— Ah não Ju!! Por que você vai trazer aquele mala? — Jongdae gesticulou sua insatisfação com tanto afinco que quase derrubou a latinha da mão. 

— Ele não é tão ruim assim, André. Só é careta. — Junmyeon abriu a cerveja e tomou um gole, dando de ombros. — Mas até aí eu meio que também sou, né.

— Você não fica com os papos chatos que aquele mané sempre insiste em começar. Aqui nem vai tocar aquelas músicas clássicas chatas que você e seu amiguinho do conservatório adoram ouvir — reclamou exaltado. — Pelo menos você não fica pelos cantos reclamando com cara de quem preferia estar em outro lugar.

— Eu não tenho culpa se essas músicas que vocês escutam são todas muito ruins. — disse Kyungsoo, que tinha acabado de chegar e estava atrás de Jongdae. — Queria entender como vocês tem coragem de dizer que isso é música.

Jongdae revirou os olhos em direção a Junmyeon, que segurava a risada enquanto olhava Kyungsoo em seu único olho à mostra; o outro estava coberto com um tapa-olho de pirata, mas dava pra sentir o ódio que exalava mesmo por um só.

— Achei que você nem vinha mais, Soo. — Junmyeon afirmou, preocupado.

Kyungsoo. Caio Kyungsoo Do para ser mais exato. Um rapaz de estatura média, sobrancelhas grossas, cabelo curtinho de quem um dia passou a máquina e depois deixou crescer, daquele jeito que levanta da cama pronto sem se preocupar com um eventual _ bad hair day_. Podia facilmente ser confundido com um calouro de faculdade, mas na realidade já estava no segundo ano de Estatística no IME-USP. Num primeiro momento tinha cara de bravo. Num segundo, as pessoas rapidamente concluíam que aquela cara _ blasé _ era pura preguiça de interagir com outros seres humanos. Até agora, ninguém que tinha chegado nessa conclusão avançou para um terceiro momento com ele para saber se tudo isso era verdadeiro ou não, e pra ser sincero ele agradecia imensamente por continuar tendo essa fama de carrancudo. Evitava a fadiga.

Kyungsoo olhou para os lados procurando por alguém enquanto balançava pela gola a camiseta preta de manga curta que vestia na tentativa de fazer algum ar percorrer pelo corpo já muito quente por causa do sol.

— Nem ia vir mesmo, mas minha mãe praticamente me obrigou a sair com o meu priminho pra algum lugar. — E foi a vez dele revirar os olhos. — Desde que o pirralho também entrou na USP mamãe acha que tenho que ser babá e levá-lo para fazer todas as coisas comigo, e isso que a gente nem é do mesmo instituto.

— E ele faz o quê? — Junmyeon perguntou, um pouco interessado.

— Teatro. — Torceu o nariz — Aliás ele tá vindo aí... — Apontou para o rapaz de cabelos coloridos vestido num _ kigurumi _ do Stitch que saía da multidão com algumas bebidas na mão. — Pessoal, esse é o Lucas… ou Sehun. Lucas, esse é o pessoal — disse Kyungsoo enquanto pegava a garrafa de água da mão do mais novo. — A gente pode ir embora já? Isso aqui tá lotado…

— Ai, para de ser chato, Soo. — Junmyeon falou enquanto acenava com a cabeça para Sehun, que por sua vez tentava levar sua cerveja à boca, mas era impedido por toda boa alma que esbarrava nele por estarem alegres demais para se manter em pé.

— Foi uma luta tentar fazer ele vestir qualquer coisa que parecesse uma fantasia. Ainda bem que eu tinha esse tapa-olho perdido em casa de um figurino antigo. — Sehun prendia o riso atrás da garrafa enquanto olhava de canto de olho para Kyungsoo.

— De alguma peça que você fez? — O outro tentou puxar papo.

— Não, do buffet de festa infantil que minha tia é dona. — Kyungsoo tentou ser ríspido na brincadeira mas acabou rindo mais do que ele mesmo esperava.

— Se você tentou me ofender não conseguiu, querido. — Sehun riu alto e fez uma careta para Kyungsoo. — Eu ajudo a mamãe com muito prazer, pelo menos não fico trancado no meu quarto batendo punheta ao som de Beethoven.

Junmyeon até tentou rir em silêncio, mas Jongdae que dançava com as meninas perto do meio-fio da avenida deu uma gargalhada alta e gostosa enquanto vinha ao encontro de Sehun. — Caralho cara, você é dos meus! Considere-se da turma! — Apoiou a mão num dos ombros do garoto e bateu a latinha de cerveja na longneck dele, como um brinde.

O mais novo riu com a exaltação do amigo recém conquistado, mas não pôde deixar de ficar ligeiramente preocupado se o primo não estava bravo com a brincadeira. Eram amigos há muito tempo, tantos anos que era difícil precisar. Se conheceram quando as mães viraram vizinhas ao se mudarem para o mesmo prédio no Bom Retiro, e a cada atividade que faziam juntas lá estavam Sehun e Kyungsoo a tiracolo, servindo um de companhia para o outro. Com o tempo adquiriram gostos bem diferentes, o que causou um pouco de distanciamento na relação que tinham, mas isso não o faria desconsiderar o que pudesse vir a incomodar o mais velho.

— Caio, tá tudo bem? — Sehun perguntou assim que alcançou o rapaz.

— Tá tudo bem — respondeu Kyungsoo, que continuava com o semblante fechado mas tinha um quê de dolorido com as sobrancelhas franzidas. — Você me fez vestir essa merda de tapa-olho e tô aqui com dor de cabeça de forçar minha visão. Eu vou pra casa, tá legal? — Tirou o acessório e enfiou no bolso da calça. — Deixei meus óculos lá e esse lugar tá me cansando…

— Eu não posso ir agora, tem um amigo meu chegando…

— Sehun, a gente não nasceu grudado, posso muito bem ir embora — disse exasperado. — Eu nem deveria ter vindo mas eu resolvi dar chance para o azar mesmo. A gente se fala depois.

Kyungsoo podia ser chato, mas tinha um fraco em às vezes se contradizer fazendo as vontades das pessoas mais próximas. Não era novidade que só tinha topado se enfiar nessa furada por causa do pedido do primo, do amigo Junmyeon e principalmente da sua mãe, mas ele já estava bem irritado com todo aquele fuzuê. Só queria se trancar no quarto com a luz apagada para esperar a dor passar, enquanto escutava qualquer coisa que não parecesse um martelo batendo incessantemente dentro da sua cabeça. Girou nos calcanhares para refazer o caminho de volta para o metrô quando deu de cara como um rapaz mais ou menos da sua altura, de cabelos descoloridos por baixo da touca do _ kigurumi _ de Pikachu que vestia. Com o encontrão a latinha de cerveja que o outro segurava acabou tombando quase inteira em cima de Kyungsoo.

— Ai meu Deus, cara. Me desculp…

— CARALHO! OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, IMBECIL. — Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo enquanto sentia a cerveja escorrer pelo peito. Seguiu em frente pisando tão firme no chão que dava a impressão que iria furar o asfalto.

Sehun, que via tudo a poucos passos de distância, se antecipou em puxar o outro rapaz fantasiado pelo braço.

— Cara, me desculpa mesmo, é que eu nã…

— Deixa ele Bruno, ele só tá bravo. Muito bravo.

◆◆◆◆◆

Como sempre, Bruno Baekhyun Byun estava atrasado. Perdera a noção do tempo enquanto pulava de fotolog em fotolog procurando registros do evento que ele tinha participado como _ cosplayer _ no mês passado, mas sem muito sucesso. Ia ter que esperar a cobertura do CB sair pra ter uma foto que prestasse para postar na sua conta pessoal.

Ele tinha esse problema de conseguir imergir facilmente dentro das suas próprias prioridades e sempre terminava deixando o mundo real esperando. Dessa vez havia combinado em dar uma passada na Peruada com Sehun, um calouro que conhecera na recepção dos novos alunos no início daquele ano letivo. Baekhyun era veterano no segundo ano de Artes Plásticas, e Sehun um calouro do curso de Artes Dramáticas, mas o prédio da ECA permitia uma boa integração entre cursos e todo mundo acabava se conhecendo. Isso, somado com o fato dele ter suas dúvidas se tinha escolhido mesmo o curso certo, o fez perambular entre as aulas de todos os outros cursos de artes como aluno ouvinte.

O fato era: combinou de encontrar o mais novo ao meio-dia, mas já eram onze e trinta e nove e ele ainda estava de toalha sentado na frente do PC navegando na Internet. Pegou o telefone celular para mandar um SMS para o amigo implorando mil desculpas e avisando do atraso, e assim combinaram de se achar lá no meio da galera. Como todo bom _ otaku _ que se preze, tinha um _ kigurumi _ bonitinho do Pikachu de prontidão no armário e se trocou com pressa, já se arrependendo da ideia de usá-lo só de se imaginar derretendo de calor dentro da pelúcia. Ele e o amigo coordenaram as fantasias já que ambos possuíam _ kigurumis _ de personagens diferentes, e isso até os fazia parecer um casal para os desavisados, mas apesar de achar Sehun bem bonitinho, priorizava muito mais a amizade dele do que uns amassos atrás de algum prédio acadêmico da universidade. Terminou de se trocar e até deu tempo de incrementar o visual, e passou um lápis escuro bem de levinho no canto dos olhos. Calçou os tênis surrados que tanto gostava e enfiou a carteira no bolso gigante do kigurumi, saindo de casa assim que enfiou os fones de ouvido do Ipod na orelha.

A família Byun era dona de uma confecção de roupas femininas no Bom Retiro e tinham se mudado recentemente para o bairro da Aclimação. Baekhyun gostava da nova casa mesmo que demorasse um pouco mais para chegar ao centro — ainda mais quando estava atrasado — mas não reclamava. Não era de se espantar que o bairro inteiro fosse olhar um rapaz vestido de Pikachu andando pelas ruas em plena tarde de sexta-feira, e que apesar da carinha de bebê, já tinha seus 21 anos completos. Não foi diferente quando entrou no ônibus e todas as cabeças se viraram para ver quem era aquele bicho amarelo atravancando a catraca, todo atrapalhado em passar o bilhete único no leitor enquanto tentava pegar o celular que vibrava dentro do bolso.

— Merda, Luquinhas já deve ter mofado me esperando e eu atrasado…. — resmungou em voz alta para si mesmo enquanto tirava o aparelho do bolso. Acomodou-se em algum banco no fundo do veículo e, para a sua surpresa, não era bem quem ele esperava ao telefone.

** _Rafael Luffy _ **

** _16/10/09 12:40_ **

** _Eae lindinha, o que vai fazer hoje?_ **

Baekhyun bufou tão forte que fez com que os fios descoloridos que caíam sobre os olhos dançassem por causa do ar que saía pela boca. Na tela do celular brilhava o nome de Rafael Luffy, ou melhor, Rafael Chanyeol Park, um nerd chato fã de One Piece que conheceu num fórum de anime. Tinham a mesma idade, mas na maioria das vezes Park parecia ter 15 anos de idade mental e era a personificação do clichê de estudante de Administração filhinho de papai que só estava na faculdade porque um dia iria assumir os negócios da família. _ Isso é para você aprender a escolher bem onde você coloca essa sua boca, Bruno… _ Baekhyun repetia mentalmente enquanto batucava com os dedos no encosto do banco à sua frente. Se arrependimento matasse, ele estaria Mortinho da Silva por ter respondido aquela mensagem privada do fórum há uns meses atrás.

Resolveu ignorar as mensagens até pensar numa forma definitiva de se livrar desse problema. Cobriu metade do rosto com o gorro do _ kigurumi _ e se esparramou no banco a cantarolar a música que saía alta pelo fone — _ Shuraba _ , do Tokyo Incidents. Sentia a coxa vibrar incessantemente por causa das mensagens recebidas, e _ céus… _ não podia crer no quanto Rafael era inconveniente. O celular só deu uma trégua quando ele passou pela catraca do metrô Ana Rosa e aproveitou para avisar Sehun onde estava, não sem antes notar que constavam 18 indesejadas SMS na sua caixa de entrada.

Era uma viagem rápida de onde estava até o centro, que o fez levar no máximo 20 minutos para chegar na Praça da República. Achou que seria tranquilo encontrar o amigo, mas ledo engano: nunca tinha ido numa Peruada e não tinha noção da quantidade exorbitante de estudantes livres em pleno horário comercial de uma sexta-feira, e dispostos a lotar as ruas da cidade daquele jeito. Ele e Sehun continuavam trocando mensagens na missão de se acharem e ele rumou em direção ao Estadão, uma lanchonete tradicionalíssima do centro onde pela descrição do amigo Baekhyun o encontraria lá.

A grande concentração de gente feliz e alcoolizada deu uma trégua no cruzamento da Consolação com a São Luiz, e ele aproveitou para comprar uma cerveja em um ambulante próximo. Logo após pagar e abrir a latinha sentiu um braço passando pela sua barriga, o puxando para trás.

— Você não vai responder minhas mensagens, não? — E lá estava Chanyeol, que brotou não se sabe de onde no meio da multidão. Baekhyun quase cuspiu a cerveja que tinha acabado de beber, fazendo força para conseguir engolir.

— Ah, oi Chanyeol. Foi mal, nem vi o celular — respondeu enquanto tentava se livrar daquele braço indesejável que o segurava pela cintura. — O que está fazendo por aqui?

— Sem essa, vi você mexendo no celular antes de comprar sua cerveja. — Chanyeol se adiantou. 

— Agora deu para me vigiar, Park? — Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto levava a latinha à boca. — Não sabia que você tava tão doido assim por mim.

— Doido é uma palavra muito forte. — Chanyeol passou o dedo indicador no maxilar do menor, o fazendo levantar o queixo. — Mas um pouco de saudade talvez, lindinha.

— Jura que você vai ficar me chamando de lindinha, cara? Faça-me o favor… — Baekhyun o cortou exasperado e tentou virar o corpo para ir embora quando o maior o pegou pelo braço, parando-o.

— Vai se fazer de difícil logo agora, Bruno? Foi sem querer… — respondeu com um biquinho manhoso pra tentar aliviar a situação

— Você pode soltar meu braço, por favor? — Baekhyun virou o rosto e viu Sehun conversando com alguém um pouco mais à frente. Já sabia para onde ir assim que conseguisse se desvencilhar dessa situação tão ridícula.

— Ah… só um beijinho, vai... — Chanyeol deu um sorriso de canto de boca e fechou mais os dedos em volta do braço que segurava.

— Me solta, Rafael. Agora.

Chanyeol fez menção de puxar o menor para mais perto de seu corpo e Baekhyun girou com força para se desvencilhar do aperto, virando-se, mas não esperava dar de cara com um alguém furioso à sua frente e ainda por cima virar a latinha de cerveja que segurava quase inteira no desconhecido.

— Ai meu Deus, cara. Me desculp…

— CARALHO! OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, IMBECIL. — O rapaz atingido respondeu rude e respirou fundo. 

Baekhyun o viu cerrar os punhos ao lado do corpo e fechou os olhos bem apertado, jurando que ia levar um murro, mas só sentiu o rapaz nervoso passar a milímetros do seu ombro, pisando tão forte no chão que dava a impressão que o asfalto à sua volta ia ceder. Sehun, que via tudo a poucos passos de distância se antecipou em puxar o amigo que acabara de chegar, pela manga do _ kigurumi _.

— Cara, me desculpa mesmo, é que eu nã…

— Deixa ele Bruno, ele só tá bravo. Muito bravo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CB - Cosplay Brasil 
> 
> Peruada - Tradicional festa promovida anualmente pelos estudantes da Faculdade de Direito do largo S. Francisco (SanFran - Direito USP). Teve início em 1948 e começou com cunho político e com o passar dos anos, mesmo tendo se tornado mais festiva, não deixou de ter seus motes específicos de reflexão e protesto. 
> 
> IME-USP - Instituto de Matemática e Estatística da Universidade de São Paulo 
> 
> ECA - Escola de Comunicação e Artes da Universidade de São Paulo 
> 
> Nomes brasileiros: Depois de uma conversa com minha amiga que é brasileira descendente de coreana tive melhor clareza desse ponto e venho aqui explicar o que ela me falou: todos os jovens nascidos aqui recebem nomes brasileiros e tem a ordem do nome invertido no registro (pra ficar nome e sobrenome como o nosso ao invés de sobrenome e nome como lá). Em pesquisa achei muitos jovens que usam os nomes coreanos (sem o nome brasileiro) e na ordem coreana nas redes sociais (ela mesma usa só o nome do jeito coreano no facebook mas o insta tem o nome brasileiro), o que acaba não sendo uma regra entre eles. Ela também me relatou que varia como os jovens da colônia se chamam entre si: alguns se chamam pelo nome de batismo brasileiro ou o sobrenome, outros chamam pelo nome coreano, mas é meio regra que todos os mais velhos chamam os mais novos pelo nome coreano. Para não causar muita confusão na cabeça de vocês (e na minha também) optei em narrativa chamá-los pelo nome que estamos acostumados e algumas vezes vou citar o nome brasileiro, normalmente em diálogos para aproximar esse uso no nome brasileiro, ok? Acho importante colocar esse PS porque ao longo da história eu desejo falar um pouco sobre a colônia e acho importante ser verossímil em como a dinâmica da imigração coreana se estruturou por aqui. 
> 
> Betado pela incrível Dulce Veiga! Mulher, eu não como agradecer por isso, sério! <3
> 
> Agradeço imensamente às minhas migas ridículas que me jogaram sem dó nesse buraco chamado Fanfic e em especial minhas cobaias e leitoras críticas Desi Nunes e Gabi Silva que tão me aguentando pirar sobre essa história faz um tempinho. hahahahaaha ;) 
> 
> E um muito obrigada a você que chegou até aqui! <3


	2. Aquele tal de Caio Kyungsoo Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tais Coisas voltando com o segundo capítulo! Primeiramente um muito obrigada para você que retornou! 
> 
> Agradecimento especial às minhas leitoras críticas Desi Nunes e Gabilala que estão me ajudando a extrair o melhor de mim para alimentar essa história. 
> 
> Betagem sensacional da minha querida Dulce Veiga. Muito obrigada mais uma vez, amô!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Universidade de São Paulo: a instituição que todo vestibulando deseja entrar por motivos diversos, mas principalmente por ser uma universidade pública e gratuita de renome. Todo vestibulando, com exceção de Kyungsoo.

Não foi de caso pensado que ele ingressou como aluno ali. Seu pai era engenheiro formado pela USP, que depois de muitas especializações e alguns prêmios conquistados na área se tornou professor titular do Instituto de Matemática e Estatística, e essa bagagem levava à lógica conclusão de que o filho único da família Do seguiria os passos do pai. Não que o menino fosse ruim de matemática, pelo contrário, era muito ágil com os números, mas esse raciocínio só demonstrava que sua vida seguia à risca uma equação linear crescente traçada pelo que era esperado de uma fórmula simples pré determinada pela vida. Quando chegou a hora de escolher que curso fazer pareceu óbvio pegar a trilha dos tijolos em que o pai já havia pisado, mas olhando para trás ele mesmo não conseguia lembrar de um foco principal, um estalo, que tenha realmente o motivado a escolher esse trajeto.

Além do pai acadêmico, a família possuía uma mercearia coreana no Bom Retiro, aberta pelos avós maternos assim que se estabeleceram no país como imigrantes, e que se mantinha muito próspera no bairro. Kyungsoo passou um bom tempo da adolescência revezando as funções de auxiliar no estabelecimento com o colégio e as aulas de música, e foi no conservatório que conheceu Júlio Junmyeon. Viraram bons amigos devido aos muitos dias de prática que tinham que se dedicar para as apresentações da escola, Kyungsoo executando o violoncelo e o amigo o acompanhando no piano.

Não podia reclamar da família que tinha. Seus pais lhe proporcionaram uma vida confortável, não tinham problemas financeiros e viviam uma dinâmica familiar bem tranquila. Nunca trouxe problemas da escola pra casa, nunca se meteu em briga, nunca discutiu com a mãe e nunca desafiou o pai. Nunca fez nada fora dos conformes. Talvez aí morasse o problema: ele nunca se arriscava a nada e a vida nunca o cobrava isso.

_ Até agora. _

Era mais um dia de primavera em que Kyungsoo passaria a tarde inteira no campus tentando dar conta de todos os seus afazeres de universitário. Além das atividades para nota ainda precisava se encontrar com o grupo de pesquisa que havia se filiado recentemente, e grupo significava duas ou mais pessoas tirando o sossego que ele poderia ter em estar sozinho. Logo ele, que _ adorava _ uma interação social. 

Na USP cada prédio contava com uma infraestrutura básica para resolver as coisas triviais que um estudante precisava, com xerox, biblioteca e lanchonete. A universidade possuía também uma estrutura a fim de auxiliar os alunos com menos condições financeiras, que contava com um conjunto habitacional de residências estudantis chamado Crusp e alguns bandejões populares espalhados pelo campus, com refeições a preços bem camaradas. O bandejão atendia todos os alunos que em geral gastavam muito com cópias e encadernações e conseguiam assim economizar um pouco de dinheiro no final do mês. Nada de muito luxuoso como ir morar em Harvard ou almoçar no refeitório de Stanford, como nos filmes clichês adolescentes que dominavam a sessão da tarde, mas de grande auxílio para aqueles sem muito poder aquisitivo e vindos de todos os cantos do país.

Kyungsoo decidiu almoçar no bandejão central muito a contragosto, já que a mãe esquecera de separar sua marmita — uma coisa rara de acontecer com a Senhora Do, sempre tão zelosa com isso — e atravessou uma boa parte do campus naquela tarde ensolarada para evitar ter de começar mais cedo a interação com seus colegas de grupo que normalmente iam ao outro bandejão da cidade universitária.

O procedimento era o de sempre: mostrar a carteirinha na entrada, pagar o bilhete, passar a catraca. Pegar a bandeja, entrar na fila, esperar cada item do cardápio ser servido dentro dos compartimentos da bandeja prateada, e arranjar um lugar pra sentar no meio daquele monte de gente. Kyungsoo até teve sorte em achar um lugar vago no refeitório, que embora não sendo o horário de pico do almoço, ainda estava cheio. Ultimamente se encontrava num mau humor bem anormal, e ao sentar-se no canto da mesa rogou por um pouquinho de paz. Ele só queria ficar na dele e ter um almoço tranquilo.

Não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

— Oxi! Você por aqui, Caio? — A voz de Sehun ecoou dentro do cérebro dele como campainha.

_ Ah não… _

Junto com o pacote _ Sehun surpreso _ vinham mais 3 pessoas de brinde: um jovem negro alto com cara de novinho, um loirinho com o cabelo de miojo e olhos claros e um terceiro, asiático, com os cabelos descoloridos caindo nos olhos.

— Pois é né, saí lá do meu prédio para poder comer em paz… — Kyungsoo respondeu, exagerando bastante no chiado que o Z podia fazer, no esforço de frisar bem a palavra paz, mas Sehun não conseguiu captar a mensagem ou apenas ignorou as entrelinhas. Sentou-se na frente dele enquanto colocava a bandeja sobre a mesa.

— Ah que bom, o pessoal do seu instituto normalmente é bem chato, né? Mas hoje é seu dia de sorte, vou apresentar uma galera legal pra você. Esse é o Beto — apontou para o rapaz negro ao seu lado. — Esse aqui de cabelinho de anjo é o Felipe e esse do seu lado é o Bruno. Todo mundo aqui chama ele também de Baek, ou Byun, sabe como é... — Balançou a cabeça fazendo um gesto com as mãos que a frase "_sabe como é esse negócio de ser chamado de vários jeitos diferentes por causa da nossa descendência, né? _" seria a tradução perfeita. — Pessoal, esse é meu primo Caio, mas podem também chamá-lo de Do.

Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça e se manteve impenetrável durante o almoço todo. Monossilábico, sem interagir com os outros quatro sentados à mesa, ia entrar nessa mudo e sair calado. Era um desafio interno que tinha estabelecido consigo mesmo assim que foi apresentado pra esse monte de gente nova, com a qual ele provavelmente nunca mais iria esbarrar.

O almoço transcorreu com o grupinho das artes discutindo os mais diversos assuntos. Começou com uma conversa sobre a aula de expressão corporal e uma teoria do cubo de um tal de Laban, e depois sobre a dissertação que todos teriam que fazer para uma aula interclasses. Felipe era do Teatro, da mesma sala que Sehun; já Beto era do curso de Regência, mas fazia uma oficina de desenho por observação junto com Baekhyun, aluno das Artes Plásticas, e nada surpreendia que todos ali eram um pouco _ nerds _ e que a conversa artística uma hora ia debandar para esse lado.

— Cara, como assim você ainda não assistiu _ Cowboy Bebop_? — Baekhyun se agitava no banco como se o fato de Beto não ter visto o anime fosse um dos sete pecados capitais. — A trilha sonora é sensacional! Tá merecendo ter a carteirinha de sabichão da música confiscada. — Bufou exagerado e os fios de cabelos caídos no rosto dançaram conforme a incredulidade fingida do rapaz.

— É mesmo Beto, tá valendo o confisco — confirmou Felipe, forçando comicamente a cara de desacreditado.

Os meninos caíam na risada enquanto Kyungsoo ouvia tudo sem esboçar reação. Até apreciava alguns animes, e embora gostasse de música, seu jeito calculista meio que o levava a não se impressionar com muita coisa. Muitas vezes achava bobo ou simples demais o que as pessoas costumavam gostar bastante, e tinha tendência a achar bem legal o que as pessoas gostavam menos ou achavam muito complexo. Ou seja, era um _ cult _ de merda, mas mesmo assim achou que a empolgação do rapaz ao seu lado valia uma nota mental, e _ ouvir a trilha sonora de Cowboy Bebop _ foi registrada no seu cérebro apenas para que ele pudesse depois discordar com propriedade.

— Tá bom! Mas você tem que me trazer os dvds, Byun, porque minha internet continua uma bosta, tá pior que internet discada depois da meia-noite. — E em meio a muitos protestos, Beto prometeu que limparia de sua vida esse pecado mortal.

Ainda deu tempo de começar a enquete de melhor filme de 2009, com Sehun jurando de pé junto que _ 500 Dias com ela _ era o melhor daquele ano; Felipe discordou veementemente alegando que Tarantino tinha se superado com _ Bastardos Inglórios_, mas foi Baekhyun que chegou para encerrar a batalha dizendo que eles estavam atrasados para a aula e que UP! Altas Aventuras é que era o melhor filme do ano e _ ponto final_, fazendo assim todos se levantarem para sair. Kyungsoo se demorou um pouco mais na mesa para que os outros fossem na frente e ele pudesse, enfim, ter um pouco de sossego nesse finzinho de almoço enquanto comia a gelatina de sobremesa. Não sabia como eles conseguiam falar tanto de tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo, ficando atordoado com tanta informação, mesmo com os anos de treino em ignorar tudo ao seu redor. Além do mais, não conseguia abstrair completamente que o cara que passou o almoço inteiro sentado ao seu lado era um rapaz de muita opinião.

Depositou a bandeja vazia no balcão e se dirigiu à saída, passando distraído pela porta do refeitório. Ouviu seu nome ser chamado e encontrou Baekhyun encostado na parede olhando para ele. O rapaz balançava o braço como se fosse lhe arremessar alguma coisa e ele estendeu a mão para poder pegar o que lhe jogava.

— Toma. É pra eu me redimir — disse um pouco hesitante. — A gente não começou muito bem naquele dia que eu te dei um banho de cerveja, e pelo jeito vamos nos encontrar mais vezes por aí. Queria me desculpar. — Baekhyun passou a língua entre os lábios e esboçou um sorriso pequeno. Enfiou as mãos no bolso e acenou com a cabeça, saindo em direção ao seu prédio.

Kyungsoo abriu a mão. Dentro dela havia um chiclete de caixinha amarelo. Riu sozinho com a audácia do moleque que acabara de reconhecer por puxar da memória as lembranças daquele fatídico dia no centro da cidade e balançou a cabeça em negação. Fez mais uma nota mental: _ assistir Up! Altas Aventuras_. 

◆◆◆◆◆

— Lucas, você tem certeza que seu primo não quer me matar? — Baekhyun pegou a bandeja enquanto abordava o amigo à sua frente na fila no bandejão central da USP.

— Fica tranquilo Bruninho, ele nem deve lembrar do que aconteceu. — Sehun mentiu na cara dura enquanto avançava na fila da comida. Sabia que o primo provavelmente não havia esquecido mas não queria assustar o amigo, afinal por mais bravo que Kyungsoo parecesse, sabia o quanto ele podia ser legal. O problema mesmo era o primo se abrir.

— Vou fingir que acredito. — Byun estalou a língua entre os dentes. — Eu acho mesmo que devia pedir desculpas pra ele, meu.

Sehun se adiantou, andando um pouco mais à frente para achar um lugar vago quando avistou Kyungsoo sentado no canto de uma mesa.

— Já que você quer tanto, pode aproveitar e fazer isso agora. — Sehun pontuou ao amigo antes de chegar à mesa. — Oxi! Você por aqui, Caio?

Baekhyun hesitou por alguns instantes na caminhada até os lugares vazios. _ Merda... _ Nem ao menos tinha alguma coisa decente para dizer e pedir desculpas sem parecer um babaca. Ficou um pouco para trás enquanto os amigos foram se encaixando na mesa em volta de Kyungsoo, o que deixou livre justo um lugar ao lado dele.

_ Ah não. _

— Pois é né, saí lá do meu prédio para poder comer em paz… — Baekhyun sentiu a aspereza na voz do rapaz e quase saiu correndo, mas Sehun parecia não se importar muito com isso, já acomodado no lugar vago à frente dele.

— Ah que bom, o pessoal do seu instituto normalmente é bem chato, né? Mas hoje é seu dia de sorte, vou apresentar uma galera legal pra você. Esse é o Beto — apontou para o rapaz negro ao seu lado. — Esse aqui de cabelinho de anjo é o Felipe e esse do seu lado é o Bruno. Todo mundo aqui chama ele também de Baek, ou Byun, sabe como é... 

Baekhyun olhou de canto de olho para a estátua sem expressão ao seu lado e fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. Não que estivesse envergonhado, mas era o cara em quem ele tinha dado um banho de cerveja que quase esvaziou sua latinha inteira há alguns dias atrás. Era de quem o amigo estava tentando convencê-lo de que já estava tudo bem e que talvez o outro até já tivesse se esquecido, mas isso não era nem de longe confortável. Se esqueceu ou não Baekhyun não conseguia decifrar, já que a cara de descontentamento do menino foi a mesma o almoço inteiro, mas decidiu fazer daquele período um almoço agradável entre os amigos, e logo estavam conversando sobre os assuntos de sempre: as aulas da faculdade, o que tinham assistido de novo e das músicas que ouviam. Todos ali presentes tinham bagagens culturais diversas, o que fazia com que a conversa rolasse muito bem e os levassem a muitos lugares, fazendo-os pular de assunto em assunto. Assim saíram do tema da próxima atividade que a turma de Sehun e Felipe faria, para a insatisfação de Baekhyun de ter Beto ocupando na mesma mesa que ele só porque o rapaz ainda não tinha visto um dos clássicos de animes que ele mais gostava. 

— Cara, como assim você ainda não assistiu Cowboy Bebop? — Ele se agitava no banco como se o fato fosse um dos sete pecados capitais. — A trilha sonora é sensacional! Tá merecendo ter a carteirinha de sabichão da música confiscada — bufou exageradamente fazendo os fios de cabelo caídos no rosto dançarem conforme a incredulidade fingida do rapaz.

— É mesmo Beto, tá valendo o confisco — confirmou Felipe forçando comicamente a cara de desacreditado.

Eles caíram na risada e Byun percebeu que, embora Kyungsoo parecesse impassível, ele prestava bastante atenção em tudo. Talvez também tivesse visto o anime e tinha opiniões parecidas — ou até divergentes — mas o receio de perguntar foi mais forte. Sentia mesmo que seria muito estranho apenas conversar com o cara ao lado como se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo percebendo que embora permanecesse calado, ele era um ouvinte assíduo em suas suposições.

O almoço foi finalizado com a enquete sobre o melhor filme do ano, com os rapazes discordando entre si enquanto levavam a bandeja até o balcão. Baekhyun saiu pela porta do refeitório e parou na banquinha de livros usados para ver se havia alguma novidade, e notou que Kyungsoo se demorou à mesa. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para abordar o sujeito, mesmo receoso em parecer o louco que estava o espreitando. Encostou na parede e buscou a caixinha de chicletes no bolso quando o viu sair pela porta.

— Caio? — chamou. O outro procurou um pouco perdido quem havia dito seu nome e Baekhyun não soube muito bem o que fazer, a não ser balançar o braço e jogar a caixinha de chicletes que tinha em mãos. — Toma. É pra eu me redimir. A gente não começou muito bem aquele dia que eu te dei um banho de cerveja, e pelo jeito vamos nos encontrar mais vezes por aí. Queria me desculpar.

Kyungsoo olhou com uma clara interrogação no rosto e demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação. Baekhyun o viu franzir as sobrancelhas e torcer a boca num movimento que ele não sabia muito bem se interpretava como uma reclamação muda ou um sorriso contido, e o rapaz de cabelos descoloridos enfiou as mãos nos bolsos saindo em direção ao seu prédio.

_ Merda_. Tinha dado seu único chiclete, mas talvez o pedido de desculpas tivesse dado certo. 

◆◆◆◆◆

O mês de novembro passou e os encontros de Kyungsoo com o pessoal das artes no refeitório se tornaram cada vez mais constantes. Achava graça dessa galera que no geral era bem despojada e comunicativa, o que deixava o bandejão central animado, principalmente quando os alunos de Letras e Filosofia da FFLCH engrossavam o caldo de alunos famintos. Não que Kyungsoo estivesse se enturmando com essa galera _alternê — longe disso —,_ mas em meio a essa rotina tinha criado um _hobby_ novo: fazer notas mentais das coisas que ouvia na rodinha para depois analisar tudo em casa. Já fazia duas semanas que almoçava quase todos os dias com eles, e tinha recebido tanta informação diferente que precisou se organizar para que nada que achasse interessante passasse batido. Era engraçado vê-lo no meio daquela muvuca, e secretamente até gostava de estar lá por não se sentir sempre pressionado a interagir com as pessoas. Ele podia ser o cara fechado que às vezes dava um sorrisinho por alguma palhaçada dos meninos, e eles não forçavam a barra o fazendo participar de tudo que estava acontecendo. Podia ser apenas um espectador e crítico silencioso de primeira, já que o que ele mais sabia fazer era discordar mentalmente das opiniões alheias.

Baekhyun conversava empolgado com os rapazes sobre o novo _ cosplay _ que estava preparando para um evento de anime, e aproveitou o almoço para intimar todo mundo a ir com ele.

— Luquinhas, você vai, né? Vai ser bem legal, meu! Eu não acredito que você nunca foi em um evento desse, cara. — Observou Baekhyun, com um quê de surpresa na voz.

— Eu nunca fui porque meu primo aqui nunca quis ir. — Olhou debochado para Kyungsoo, que devolveu o olhar irritado enquanto escorregava a bandeja no balcão.

— Não vem colocar a culpa em mim não, moleque. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros enquanto lhe serviam o purê. — Da sua vida você faz o que quiser.

— Você já foi, Caio? — Baekhyun agradeceu com a cabeça a moça que servia o feijão, mas se mantinha atento às expressões do colega à sua frente na fila.

— Errr…. não? — Kyungsoo pegou o copo de refresco e rumou para a mesa vazia que tinha visto ali perto.

— Convence ele a ir também que eu vou com você, Bru. — Sehun sorriu e deu uma piscadinha para o Byun. — Duvido que você consiga.

— Nossa meu, aí você quer me foder… — retrucou com uma risada gostosa e se dirigiu ao seu novo alvo, já sentado na mesa. — Vamos Caio. Vai ser legal, eu juro! — Byun se acomodou à sua frente e fez uma careta de quem tentou totalmente em vão convencer o rapaz.

— Hum... Não. — Disse Kyungsoo, e os olhos grandes encaravam Baekhyun por cima da armação grossa dos óculos. — Mas nem fodendo.

O assunto do almoço passeou entre a análise mais profunda do primeiro filme do _ Homem de Ferro _ e as declarações polêmicas de que “ _ O Clone _ foi uma novela com temática do oriente médio muito melhor que _ Caminho das Índias, _ embora o Raj fosse um pãozinho" e uma dose de "o hiatus do Los Hermanos foi uma boa escolha para o rock nacional simplesmente por ter muita preguiça do som deles", todas proferidas por Bruno Byun. Sobre as novelas da Globo Kyungsoo não fazia questão de opinar, mas fez uma programação mental para rever _ Homem de Ferro _ e escutar _ Los Hermanos _ enquanto estudava um pouco à tarde. Tudo somente para, como sempre, poder discordar com propriedade.

O problema central dessa dinâmica consistia em que Kyungsoo sempre estava um pouco atrasado em discordar dos assuntos que os garotos traziam à mesa, já que ele dificilmente tinha visto alguma daquelas coisas por livre e espontânea vontade. E mesmo que tivesse, preferia ficar ouvindo os argumentos dos outros a colocar na roda o que achava assim de graça. Acabou resolvendo esse problema de não poder externar sua opinião tão bem embasada de uma forma peculiar: arranjou um caderninho pequeno de capa preta onde anotava o que precisava assistir ou ouvir, e logo abaixo sua simples e direta opinião. Acabou virando praticamente um diário: _ o diário de bordo de como ser do contra _, cheio de relatos pessoais das suas impressões sobre os mais variados assuntos. Foi assim no dia em que os meninos discutiam sobre filmes de terror, e depois de ter assistido os títulos citados por eles Kyungsoo abriu a caderneta pra fazer uma anotação:

** _13/11 (sexta)_ **

** _Obviamente o assunto foi filme de terror (que previsível ¬¬). Byun deu 8/10 para _ ** **A Orfã** ** _, mas eu dou no máximo 5/10 --> Bem meia-boca_ **

Ou na semana seguinte em que eles fizeram uma lista dos 10 filmes indispensáveis dos anos 90 e Kyungsoo se pegou matutando:

** _19/11 (quinta)_ **

** _Bruno falou que Titanic é um clássico, mas até agora não entendi porque o tal do Jack teve que morrer e não ficou em cima da porta junto com a Rose, se tecnicamente cabiam os dois ali. Que coisa mais idiota..._ **

Quando chegou em casa naquele dia tratou logo de reassistir _ Homem de Ferro _ e colocar os álbuns dos Los Hermanos pra tocar. Abriu o caderninho assim que chegou no meio do terceiro cd:

** _20/11 (sexta)_ **

**Homem de Ferro** ** _ 7/10._ **

** _E sobre Los Hermanos Bruno até tem razão. Álbuns medianos até o Ventura (não que sejam incríveis), mas depois disso ficou bem chato._ **

Não que estivesse interessado em saber todas essas coisas que pareciam ser de conhecimento geral da nação, embora algumas poucas vezes tenha minimamente ficado curioso sobre elas, mas era cômico criticar aquilo que todo mundo gostava mesmo que fosse só para si mesmo.

Talvez lá no fundo Kyungsoo gostasse de ser do contra. 

◆◆◆◆◆

Uma coisa que Sehun ainda não sabia sobre Baekhyun é que ele adorava um desafio, até os mais bestas. E o bichinho da provocação acordou assim que o amigo proferiu as palavras — _ duvido que você consiga _ — quando falavam sobre arrastar Kyungsoo para o evento de anime que ele queria tanto ir. Por mais que ninguém tivesse realmente apostado com ele, se sentia no dever de concretizar tal feito, e começou assim a traçar um plano infalível de como levar o menino metido a _ cult _ que parecia não gostar de absolutamente nada para um local extremamente fora da zona de conforto de qualquer pessoa normal. Porque, convenhamos, evento de anime era um local onde se reunia por metro quadrado as pessoas mais anormais desse mundo. Ele não tinha noção de quão árdua seria essa tarefa, e começou com um plano simples para lubridiar Kyungsoo no almoço no dia seguinte:

— Ô Caioôôôô... — Baekhyun apoiou o queixo na mão enquanto empurrava sua bandeja vazia pro lado. — Eu tava pensando… assim… se você…

— Não. — Kyungsoo respondeu, inflexível. 

— Mas você nem me deixou falar, cacete... — Byun desfez a postura fofinha e agora tamborilava os dedos da mão livre na mesa. 

— Eu sei o que você vai dizer e a resposta é não. — Kyungsoo o olhava fixamente, iniciando a batalha de quem iria desistir desse joguinho primeiro. Baekhyun cedeu, olhando pro lado irritado enquanto Sehun ria descabidamente.

_ Plano A foi um fracasso. _

Depois de dois dias matutando, Baekhyun resolveu andar_ como quem não quer nada _ lá pelos lados do prédio no Instituto de Matemática e Estatística pra ver se encontrava _ por acaso _ um rapaz de cabelo curto e armação grossa, na tentativa de colocar em prática outra parte do plano infalível. O encontrou sentado num banco na frente do edifício:

— Nossa, você por aqui, Caio? — Kyungsoo levantou a cabeça da leitura procurando quem o havia chamado, e ao ver quem era, sua cara de poucos amigos foi indisfarçável. A cada passo que Byun dava o bico de descontentamento crescia na boca de rapaz. — Acho que me distraí andando por aí e vim parar no seu prédio, olha só! O que você está fazendo de bom?

— Eu tava estudando… — respondeu Kyungsoo. — Mas... nossa que pena, bateu o sinal! Vou ter que entrar na aula. — Começou a arrumar as coisas rapidamente, enfiando tudo na bolsa carteiro preta que sempre levava consigo.

— Que sinal? Nem tem sinal nessa porra de universidade. — Baekhyun respondeu, perplexo com tamanha cara de pau.

— É mesmo? Deve ser a responsabilidade interna me chamando, talvez? Eu tenho que ir, depois a gente se fala. — E Kyungsoo saiu rindo enquanto via Bruno Byun olhar com um misto de ódio e incredulidade.

— Não é possível que depois de eu atravessar o campus inteiro pra vir até aqui esse desgraçado não vai nem me ouvir! — Esbravejou a si mesmo, já que Kyungsoo se encontrava longe dali. 

_ E o plano B também foi um fracasso. _

Na semana seguinte foi a vez de tentar jogar em equipe. Entrou na sala de Sehun para bisbilhotar com o amigo se havia uma coisinha sequer que Kyungsoo gostasse, para assim poder propor uma troca.

— Mas assim, ele não curte nada? Não joga nada? Não dá pra, sei lá, eu pagar ele com um ingresso de cinema, um cartucho do DS ou até em _ rops _, sei lá! Tem que ter alguma coisa. — Baekhyun gesticulava, descrente. 

— Veja bem meu caro, Caio Do é uma pessoa com gostos peculiares… — provocou.

— Ah não Lucas, lá vem você…. Não é possível…

— Não... é sério Byun. — Sehun se remexeu na mesa para chegar mais perto do amigo. — Eu conheço ele há muito tempo, mas depois que a gente cresceu nossos gostos mudaram bastante.

— Mas ele não tem um hobby, sei lá? Pode ser um hábito constrangedor, aí eu faço uma chantagem emocional com ele. — Baekhyun deu risada, mas por dentro implorava por qualquer pista pra não ter que pensar em algum método pesado de coerção que sinceramente não usaria, por mais teimoso que fosse.

— Ah cara… Eu sei que hoje ele gosta bastante de música clássica porque ele toca cello, né? — Sehun ponderou, pensativo.

— Aí não mano, música clássica não… — Baekhyun murchou na cadeira. — Não dá pra puxar um gancho decente com isso pra levar ele num troço de anime. Eu tô é fudido…

— Ai Bruninho, desculpa colocar esse empecilho nos seus planos. — Sehun riu quando o amigo se jogou em cima da carteira, desfalecendo de tristeza por não ter tido sucesso.

— Fala a verdade, cês dois não querem ir e combinaram esse ultraje contra a minha pessoa, né? — Reclamou enquanto batia de leve a testa na mesa, como punição.

— Mas eu vou com você mesmo que ele não vá, dou minha palavra. — O mais novo estendeu a mão para selar o acordo.

— Obrigado caro colega, mas agora eu tô nessa missão pela minha honra e dignidade de alcançar o objetivo. — Byun apertou a mão do amigo e saiu sorrateiramente da sala alheia, assim que viu a professora iniciar a aula.

_ Tava na cara que o Plano C também seria um fracasso. _

◆◆◆◆◆

Foi uma semana antes do evento que Baekhyun colocou um sonoro _agora vai ou racha _para tocar incessantemente na cabeça como um espalhafatoso carro de som.

Era mais um dia de desespero em ver sua missão falhar mais uma vez. Ele já se sentia o próprio Cebolinha quando um plano infalível dava totalmente errado, mas mesmo assim atravessou o campus da universidade rumo ao Instituto de Matemática e Estatística em busca de Kyungsoo. Foi contando nos dedos que essa não era nem a segunda, nem a terceira vez que ele ia em busca da tão esperada vitória, mas só recebia humilhação: essa era a sétima vez que ele entrava num prédio acadêmico que não era o dele, cheio de gente estranha que o tirava da sua zona de conforto. Andou pelos corredores até encontrar quem tanto procurava sentado em um dos sofás do saguão do prédio, concentradíssimo mais uma vez em alguma leitura específica repousada em seu colo.

— Caiô... — resolveu tentar ser amável ao invés de ser bobo. _ Vai que despertava alguma compaixão no rapaz _. — Tudo bem?

Kyungsoo olhou sobre os óculos em sua direção e o seguiu com o olhar até o outro sentar-se ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo que tirava do bolso da calça três papéis coloridos. 

— Eu comprei nossos ingressos para o Ressaca Friends. E quando digo nossos eu estou _ definitivamente _ te intimando a ir e não tem mais como voltar atrás. — Baekhyun balançava animado os três bilhetes bem na altura dos olhos.

— Bruno, eu já disse que não vou.

— Ah não Caio, por favor.... — Um bico manhoso brotou nos lábios do Byun, deixando a pintinha que ele tinha em cima da boca proeminente.

— _ Ain't gonna happen _. — Kyungsoo respondeu e juntou as coisas pra poder subir para a sala. Baekhyun se pôs a andar atrás dele.

— Aiii, mas que que custa ir no evento com a gente, não custa nada, é só um eventinho, diz que sim, diz que sim, diiiiz? — Baekhyun enrolava os dedos na camisa dele, fazendo uma imitação não muito convincente de um personagem clássico de programa humorístico que todos nós pegamos bem a referência — exceto, é claro, o próprio Kyungsoo.

— Não, cara. Não vai rolar. — Do respondeu seco.

— Ai Caio, desisto. Nossa, você é muito difícil, minha Nossa Senhora, sabe? — Baekhyun desatou em falar. — No começo eu tava tentando te convencer a ir só por causa do Lucas, mas depois eu pensei que ia ser um negócio legal de todo mundo fazer junto, só que você não cede nunca cara, benzadeus…

— E como você pode ter tanta certeza que isso ia ser realmente legal, hein? — Kyungsoo falou, visivelmente sem paciência. Era a segunda semana seguida que ele tinha que aguentar o colega tentando dizer o que ele tinha que fazer e ele era alguém que — _ definitivamente _ — não fazia as coisas só porque os outros faziam também. Arqueou a sobrancelha para o rapaz que andava ao seu lado no corredor.

— Eu só pensei que… — Baekhyun hesitou ao ver o semblante irritado lhe encarar.

— Não, é sério Bruno. Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Me diz qual é a probabilidade de você estar certo dentro desse panorama que você criou de que seria super legal me levar num evento de uma coisa que eu não gosto? Tá bom que tem vezes que você até acerta algumas coisas, como por exemplo quando você disse que a trilha sonora de _ Cowboy Bebop _ era muito boa. Assim, não é maravilhosa, até porque é bem de vez em quando que você dá uma dentro, levando em conta que terça passada você jurou de pé junto que _ The Fame _ é um álbum espetacular sendo que _ The Fame Monster _ dá de 10 a zero em cima dele. E o tamanho do absurdo quando você disse na quinta que _ Friends _ é melhor que _ How I Met your Mother? _ Eu não consegui assistir nem a primeira temporada inteira daquela bosta, você é louco? Qual é o seu problema em colocar em pé de igualdade _ Kill Bill _ e _ Cães de Aluguel, _ sendo que sabemos, _ nós sabemos Bruno, eu sei que você sabe _ , que _ Cães de Aluguel _ é 100 vezes melhor do que _ Kill Bill _ e infinitamente melhor do que o grande clássico do cinema de Bruno Byun chamado _ Titanic _ ! Como assim _ Titanic _ , Bruno? Como que _ Cães de Aluguel _ nem tá na lista dos 10 filmes indispensáveis dos anos 90? Eu não acredito! Estatisticamente você tá errando mais do que acertando e eu não vou, repito, não vou perder meu tempo indo num evento que eu provavelmente vou querer ir embora em 80% do tempo. NÃO VOU! — Kyungsoo esbravejava sem pausa para respirar. Não notou quando involuntariamente tirou a caderneta de capa preta do bolso de trás da calça e agora gesticulava com ela no ar, parado no corredor. Baekhyun estava totalmente surpreso, mas não deixou de ser ágil o suficiente para arrancar da mão do outro o caderninho e abri-lo em alguma página aleatória.

** _4/12 (sexta)_ **

** _Eu não sei o que Bruno tem na cabeça em achar que a saga de Hades é melhor que a fase clássica de Saint Seiya. Deve ser cocô._ **

— Mas que porra é essa, Caio? — Arregalou os olhos enquanto folheava o conteúdo. — Porque raios… péra. Você tem anotado tudo o que a gente conversa nos almoços? — Observou, e a cada folheada rápida seu olhar era mais incrédulo.

— Tenho. — Kyungsoo já não tinha como fugir do inevitável, mas deu de ombros. Tinha que manter a dignidade.

— Mas pra quê isso? — Questionou Baekhyun, não encontrando muito sentido naquilo tudo.

— Pra eu poder discordar com propriedade, caralho! — Kyungsoo estava tão nervoso que tinha agora o rosto vermelho e o olhar fuzilante em direção a Baekhyun.

— Hum... Então tá bom. Você vai no evento com a gente e essa discussão termina aqui. — Disse Baekhyun, decidido.

— Não, Bruno eu não v…

— AH, MAS VOCÊ VAI SIM. Cê não quer discordar com propriedade? Então você vai nesse evento nem que seja pra anotar nessa merda de caderninho todos os pontos ruins, INFERNO! — Agora era a vez de Byun gesticular freneticamente com o caderninho da discórdia em mãos. — Puta merda, você é muito chato, Caio!

Kyungsoo puxou a caderneta da mão do outro e a guardou no bolso, e Baekhyun tentava se recompor da discussão acalorada ali parado no corredor.

— Vamos fazer assim então: você acompanha a gente no evento e eu me disponho a conhecer pelo menos um pouco das coisas que você gosta pra também poder te julgar com propriedade, ok? Eu sei que você curte música clássica porque foi a única coisa que eu consegui arrancar do Lucas numa tentativa de te chantagear, mas foi em vão. E eu espero mesmo que você aceite. Chega até a ser injusto, eu tô me sentindo todo analisado e não sei nada de você.

Kyungsoo não podia fazer muita coisa além de aceitar. No final das contas ficou um pouco mexido em ver Bruno chateado. Mas só um pouco. Bem pouquinho.

— Tá bom. — Destampou com a boca a caneta que havia pego e puxou o caderninho do bolso, abrindo-o na frente do rapaz que acompanhava atento seus movimentos.

** _10/12 (quinta)_ **

** _Bruno me chamou pra ir num evento de anime. Queria deixar aqui registrado que é contra minha vontade, mas _ ** ** _eu vou_ ** ** _. _ **

Quem sabe Kyungsoo não estava disposto a dar uma chance pro azar de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sinto que vou acabar fazendo dessas notas finais uma parte bem pessoal do processo da fanfic, e hoje vou usar para falar de algumas coisas que inseri e merecem destaque: 
> 
> Cowboy Bebop - REALMENTE a trilha desse anime é sen-sa-ci-o-nal, eu nunca terminei a série mas eu sei a OST de cor! Recomendo fortemente a apreciação para quem gosta de Blues/Jazz/Funk e trilhas sonoras e experimentações musicais. Tem muita coisa mas os mais importantes são os 3 cds (1 / No Disc / Blue) + a OST do filme (Future Blues). Infelizmente não tem no Spotify mas tô deixando o link do yt primeiro CD: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JWQEoy-neY 
> 
> A Orfã - Cês sabiam que o filme foi inspirado numa história macabra verídica? Eu não assisto filmes de terror mas eu adoro um Discovery ID, se vcs tiverem afim de pesquisar só jogar no Google “caso a Orfã” que aparece! #creepy 
> 
> The Fame / The Fame Monster - Respectivamente o álbum de estréia e o segundo álbum de Lady Gaga. The Fame Monster era previsto para ser apenas um relançamento do The Fame mas a Gaga pirou o cabeção em criatividade e acabou fazendo as 8 faixas que o compõe e não deixando ele sair como um repackage do anterior e sim com um EP. 
> 
> Cães de Aluguel - Filme de estréia de Tarantino como diretor e ator. Foi ele que deu o pontapé inicial a estética que hoje todo mundo reconhece como dele. (tenho meus poréns com o Tarantino, mas vale a citação por ser algo muito importante no desdobramento cinema nos anos 90/2000). 
> 
> Los Hermanos - É um caso de amor e ódio interno meu. Minha opinião é igual a do Bruno e do Caio (ahahahahahaha!). Se interessar escute só os três primeiros cds (Los Hermanos, Bloco do Eu Sozinho e Ventura). 
> 
> E muito obrigada por você chegou até aqui! <3


	3. Aquele tal de Ressaca Friends 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terceiro capítulo de Tais Coisas chegando e ele é especialíssimo! Foi delicioso escrevê-lo por retratar muito da minha realidade há 10 anos atrás e eu fiquei muito mexida de ter revisitado esse período tão rico do início da minha vida adulta. Sei que muitas pessoas são novas para terem realmente estado nesse evento em específico como eu, mas se você foi/é otaku e frequentou eventos de anime, eu espero que consiga também reviver as boas lembranças que você guarda dentro de si dessa época. 
> 
> Recomendo fortemente a playlist do Spotify (link disponível no início das notas finais) que fiz especialmente para este capítulo. Algumas das músicas citadas no decorrer da narrativa infelizmente não estão disponíveis na plataforma, então deixarei os links do YouTube das versões originais nas notas finais.
> 
> Leitura crítica mais uma vez das minhas fiéis escudeiras Desi Nunes e Gabi Silva. Obrigada mais uma vez amores da minha vida <3
> 
> Capítulo revisado, com betagem da digníssima Dulce Veiga. Obrigada de novo, e de novo, e de novo, de coração! <3
> 
> Boa leitura!

Se acreditasse em karma, Kyungsoo podia jurar que Bruno Byun tinha papel crucial no enredo do seu. Era tudo que conseguia pensar enquanto esperava o rapaz na catraca do metrô Carrão com um Lucas Sehun sonolento ao seu lado, afinal ainda eram oito e meia da manhã. Não que fosse difícil para um Kyungsoo caxias acordar cedo,mas estar de pé a uma hora dessas para cumprir com o combinado de ir num evento que não tinha a menor vontade de visitar era, no mínimo, desgastante. Felizmente não demorou muito para Baekhyun aparecer com uma mochila enorme lotada de coisas, carregando um troço de tamanho descomunal na mão. 

— E aí Bruno, deu tudo certo com o seu báculo? — Sehun bocejou enquanto cumprimentava o amigo com um abraço lateral e uma batidinha no peito. — Não é pesado isso aí?

— Que nada cara, isopor puro. — Byun apontou para a cabeça com o apetrecho em mãos fazendo cara de esperto. — Eu nem me atrevi a tentar fazer sozinho e já encomendei com uma boa _ cosmaker _ que encontrei no fórum. O trabalho dela é realmente bom, olha — estendeu o báculo para o amigo analisar o acessório e se dirigiu ao outro. — E você Caio, tudo bem? Empolgado?

— Ô. Como nunca. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros e seguiu os dois que caminharam na sua frente em direção à saída.

Já não bastasse a viagem de metrô, ainda tinham que esperar um ônibus que faria o trajeto da estação até a Unicsul, faculdade onde tradicionalmente ocorria o evento. Era mais uma prova de resistência para ele, que tinha que aguentar aquele monte de _ otaku _ empolgado na fila da lotação com suas mochilas barulhentas de sons metálicos que Kyungsoo notou ser dos chaveiros pendurados nos zíperes das bolsas. Pra completar o visual caótico, era praticamente padrão ter um monte de bottons presos por toda a mochila, e não eram três ou quatro, mas sim uns 15 bottons diferentes, chutando por baixo. Alguns já estavam de _ cosplays, _ mas poucos ele conseguiu identificar, como a menina à frente na fila vestida de Misty e muitas pessoas com toquinhas ou tiaras de personagens.

A viagem curta foi tranquila até saltar no ponto do Shopping Anália Franco e o rapaz começar a ter uma noção do que o aguardava: era muita gente junto. A fila chegava na esquina do terreno ao lado da faculdade, que mal se conseguia discernir quem fazia ou não parte da fila devido à desorganização dos presentes, e notou alguns jovens com camisetas de _ staff _ amarelas tentando deixar aquela muvuca menos bagunçada.

— Ei, nossa fila é aquela menor, dos antecipados. — Byun o cutucou com o báculo. — Ainda bem que você tem um amigo esperto que comprou os ingressos antes. — Sorriu de forma acolhedora. Essa loucura às vezes era difícil até mesmo pra ele que tinha pós graduação em como sobreviver nesse ambiente.

Arranjaram um espaço colado ao muro e Bruno tirou um pacote da bolsa, estendendo-o para Kyungsoo:

— Se você quiser se distrair enquanto a gente espera já que vamos demorar um pouco para entrar — observou o amigo desembalar o pacote onde havia alguns mangás. — Só toma cuidado com eles, é de uma amiga minha e eu trouxe pra devolver.

Entre ficar olhando para o nada ou lendo um mangá, Kyungsoo definitivamente preferia ficar olhando para o nada, até perceber que ficar na fila olhando para o nada dava brecha para menininhas com vestidos de babados, que falavam mansinho, tentarem se comunicar com ele, enfiando na sua cara plaquinhas de lousa com umas enquetes idiotas que a quase nula intimidade com aquele ambiente o tornava incapaz de responder. Sendo assim, o mangá emprestado por Byun se mostrou um grande refúgio para evitar aquele tipo de interação vergonhosa com o sexo oposto. Não que ele as achasse estranhas ou feias, eram até fofinhas, mas para Kyungsoo elas só eram... meninas fofinhas. Desinteressantemente fofinhas. Fora, aliás, com uma menina fofinha que havia perdido seu BV na prisão da festa junina do colégio em que se formou no ensino fundamental durante mais uma daquelas brincadeiras idiotas que os colegas de sala adoravam prender os prováveis casaizinhos dentro da cela. A única coisa que se lembra vagamente é da boca macia e o cheirinho do brilho labial que ela usava, mas tirando essa sensação, não havia nada mais dessa experiência que sentisse vontade de repetir tão cedo.

Acomodou-se no chão ao lado da mochila enorme do Byun e colocou o pacote no colo. Achou graça quando viu desenhado nas páginas da revistinha o mesmo báculo que Baekhyun trazia consigo, e voltou na capa para ler o título: _ Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicle. _ No tempo em que ficou esperando ele conheceu um pouco mais de Shaoran, que era ligeiramente diferente daquele que lembrou ter visto mais novo quando assistia _ Sakura Card Captors _ na faixa de desenhos da TV aberta.

Uma hora depois, três doações de 1 real para alguns caras de pau que passaram pedindo dinheiro na tentativa de juntar a quantia necessária para comprar o ingresso, e muito gritos agudos de _ weeeeeeee _ vindos de direções aleatórias, a fila dos antecipados começou a se mexer. Foi rápido passar pela bilheteria, mas não ia ser tão ágil entrar efetivamente na faculdade: uma escadaria imensa recepcionava os recém-chegados. Pra piorar esse cenário, no último degrau da escada havia uma Saori Kiddo, ou se preferir chamar de Athena, reverenciando as pessoas que chegavam lá em cima com os pulmões em pleno funcionamento. Ato difícil de realizar o feito com a letargia da manhã que acompanhava, principalmente, alguém que não queria estar ali. Assim que Sehun colocou a pulseirinha e olhou em direção à escada se pôs a rir descontroladamente:

— Eu não acredito que ela chegou cedo pra fazer isso! Que genial! — E Baekhyun completou o coro quando viu um Seiya de calça jeans, regata vermelha e uma mochila nas costas subir as escadas correndo em proporções cinematográficas para salvar a deusa, na melhor referência às 12 casas. O pessoal foi ao delírio com palmas e gritos, mas Kyungsoo só esfregou os olhos para ver se o que via era real. A constatação de que aquele iria ser um longo dia o golpeou como um soco na cara.

Baekhyun seguiu na frente para se trocar e fazer sua inscrição para o desfile _ cosplay, _ e Sehun e Kyungsoo começaram a tour pelo local. A faculdade era grande, com um palco montado onde normalmente era o estacionamento, a barraca do Mupy no início da passagem entre o palco e os prédios e mais alguns stands pelo caminho. Caminho esse que levava para a entrada dos dois edifícios, e para a praça de alimentação, com os famosos pratos tradicionais: yakisoba, cachorro quente, hambúrguer e Cup Noodles.

Entraram no primeiro prédio à direita, já enfrentando um congestionamento na passagem da portinha lateral. Neste ficavam todas as lojinhas de bugigangas, com uma infinidade de camisetas, toquinhas, mochilas, munhequeiras, canecas, bottons e os chaveiros barulhentos que Kyungsoo já havia conhecido anteriormente. Os stands cheio de itens de colecionador, com _ figures actions _ e _ gashapons _ eram numerosos e muito comum presenciar os assíduos frequentadores juntarem dinheiro o ano todo para comprar a tão esperada miniatura do anime de que eram fãs. Em um desses Sehun parou para procurar uma figure da _ Seras _ , sua personagem preferida de _ Hellsing _, quando deparou com um rapazinho de cabelos compridos preso num coque espetado e de franja num estilo bem visual kei, que olhava vidrado para a vitrine enquanto suspirava e abraçava sua mala do Neon Genesis Evangelion:

— Ei… Ei! Tá tudo bem? — Sehun agitou a mão na frente do rapaz.

— Ah! Asuka-chan! — E o menino saiu andando rápido após ter sido acordado do transe em que estava.

— Cada louco com a sua loucura — manifestou Kyungsoo, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Ai, coitado Caio, vai ver ele só tava empolgado! — Sehun riu e continuaram por ali, passando ainda pelo stand com itens medievais e o de DVDs que disponibilizavam uma quantidade enorme de títulos de animes, doramas e shows de J-pop e J-rock.

Com o saguão do primeiro prédio se enchendo cada vez mais de gente, os rapazes foram para o segundo edifício. Era lá que ficava o auditório onde rolava o Animekê, lugar que os _ otakus _ cantavam as músicas dos seus animes preferidos durante o dia inteiro. Bastava só se inscrever no Animekê livre e esperar ser chamado para subir no palco. Kyungsoo puxou Sehun pra fora antes que ele resolvesse se aventurar por ali, e foram pelo corredor extenso das salas de aula, que ocupavam todos os andares daquele prédio com fanbases de assuntos variados como animes, _ Harry Potter _ , jogos de tabuleiros, Pump it Up, _ Parapara _ , arcades e _ Tokusatsu _ , cada sala com sua programação especial dedicada ao seu assunto. Na outra ponta do prédio, perto da rampa, ficavam os stands de games e a venda de mangás, revistas e comics no geral, realizada pelas _ bookshops _ localizadas na área de fora, fechando a _ tour _ pelo espaço ao chegar novamente na barraca do Mupy.

Kyungsoo aproveitou o retorno ao local e fez sua primeira aquisição clichê de evento: saiu de lá com um saco plástico gigante e a imperdível promoção de 20 Mupys por 10 reais, pra alegria de Sehun que já enfiava a mão na sacola pra pegar o seu.

— Aí, me dá o de limão — pediu revirando o conteúdo do saco. — Cadê os canudinhos, Caio?

— Que canudinho o quê? — Kyungsoo mordeu a pontinha do saquinho do Mupy, fazendo um furinho. — Para de ser fresco, Lucas.

— Mas cê já tá inteirado dessas manias porcas de _ otaku _ de tomar o Mupy mordendo o saquinho? Acho que você encontrou seu o habitat natural. — Sehun riu. — Eita, olha quem tá vindo!

De dentro do prédio saiu Baekhyun, com uma capa enorme sobre os ombros e seu báculo em punho, finalmente todo paramentado e igualzinho ao _ Shaoran _ de _ Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicle _ que Kyungsoo tinha visto mais cedo no mangá que lera na fila. O cosplay estava bem detalhado, mas nada que o impressionasse, já que não esperava menos de um estudante de Artes. Ao lado dele vinha Beto, também vestido de _ cosplay _:

— E aê Bet..

— Beto não, meu caro — interrompeu o amigo que já o cumprimentava de longe. — Aqui o meu nome é Chocolove McDonell, vamos ser fiéis ao personagem. — E deu uma gargalhada gostosa ao abraçar Sehun.

— Encontrei ele lá no banheiro se trocando. — Baekhyun cutucou Sehun com o báculo. — E aí, Luquinhas, ficou bom? — Fez um sinal de reverência, como se estivesse se apresentando para a majestade.

— Ficou bem legal! Caramba Bruno, cê tá de peruca?

— Tô meu, vou passar o maior calor com essa porra.

— Eu falei que era melhor você pintar o cabelo, besta. — Sehun comentou.

— Jamais! Cê sabe quanto demorou pra eu chegar no descolorido que tá? Não ia meter um castanho aqui nem fodendo. — Afastou o cabelo sintético da testa com as mãos. — Aliás, vamos aproveitar e ir tirar logo uma foto lá na sala do CB antes que eu derreta.

Subiram a rampa para acessar o andar em que a sala do Cosplay Brasil se encontrava. Como previsto, já havia muitos cosplays aguardando para serem fotografados, e enquanto esperavam a sala esvaziar um pouco e chegar a vez de Byun e de Beto, Sehun e Kyungsoo foram passear pelas _ fanbases _ daquele corredor. O primeiro aproveitou para ler o capítulo da semana de _ Naruto Shippuden _ que a _ Naruto Project _ havia deixado pendurado nas paredes da sala, e o segundo acabou se aventurando na sala de _ Harry Potter _. Não entendeu muita coisa daquele universo mágico porque não lera os livros, mas achou tudo tão bacana que aproveitou estar sozinho para tirar o caderninho do bolso e fazer algumas anotações:

** **

** _19/12 (sábado)_ **

** _\- O evento é cheio e barulhento_ **

** _\- Naruto parece chato pra cacete_ **

** _\- Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle é até legal_ **

** _\- Harry Potter parece promissor. Procurar depois_ **

Enfiou o caderninho no bolso e saiu da sala, não sem antes comprar um marca página bonitinho da Corvinal, sabe-se lá porquê. Encontrou Sehun no corredor e os dois retornaram para a sala do CB para ver se a vez dos amigos já havia chegado. Sehun entrou na frente e se acomodou em uma das cadeiras vazias, Kyungsoo ficou em pé com o corpo apoiado perto do batente da porta, as mãos no bolso e o saco enorme de Mupy enfiado no punho pelas alças. De onde estava conseguia ver Byun, que tinha acabado de entrar no espaço de fundo branco iluminado pela luz forte dos refletores, se posicionar no pequeno X marcado no chão do estúdio improvisado para as fotos. Ele estava muito concentrado em conseguir uma boa pose, o que deixava seu semblante sério e com um quê de superior por causa do olhar afiado que fazia. Apoiou o báculo no chão de forma que ficasse à frente do seu corpo e levantou um pouco o queixo para conseguir um bom ângulo.

Foi nessa hora, com a luz batendo no rosto de Bruno Byun que Kyungsoo sentiu o próprio rosto esquentar. E continuou esquentando na medida que o coração ficava esquisito. _ Bem esquisito. _ Por fora ele mantinha a expressão de sempre, até um pouco apática se não levasse em conta o rosto realmente vermelho em combustão, mas dentro de si ele sentia uma urgência imensa, _ um negócio de louco _. Não tinha notado como Bruno era bonito e como ficava ainda mais com toda essa luz a destacar cada detalhe que possuía: o maxilar, a boca bem delineada, os olhos pequenos e as pintinhas pela pele. A única coisa que veio a sua mente foi um sonoro "Que porra é essa, Caio?", e Kyungsoo se arrastou silenciosamente pela porta, em direção ao banheiro. Andou meio rápido, tentando não parecer desesperado, e acabou indo para o lado errado, ficando encurralado no final do corredor. Achou por sorte a saída de emergência, e desceu correndo por ela até chegar no térreo, bem na frente do auditório. Entrou.

A mente remexia feito turbilhão. "Deve ser o calor da luz do refletor, aquela sala tava quente mesmo, só pode…"_ , _pensou Kyungsoo. Se concentrou em sentir o vento fresquinho do ar condicionado batendo na pele, na tentativa de organizar os pensamentos enquanto descia as escadas laterais do auditório em busca de um lugar sem muita gente para se sentar enquanto escutava a voz alegre vinda do palco:

— Valeu, valeu, valeu! Esse foi o participante seis da categoria A do nosso concurso Animekê do Ressaca Friends 2009! E nosso próximo participante é o de número sete, Mari Nana, que vai cantar a música _ Te wo Tsunagou _ de _ Doraemon _! Palmas!

Kyungsoo se acomodou em uma das fileiras na frente da mesa de som. Um pouco mais calmo reparou que o auditório estava em clima de Natal, com várias árvores enfeitadas de tamanhos diferentes e dois Zs de marabus verdes enormes grudados no fundo do palco. Ainda havia saquinhos de presentes, colocados estrategicamente no padrão de madeira que compunha o fundo do tablado e eram entregues a todos os participantes que se aventuravam no concurso. Ele ficou assistindo às apresentações durante um bom tempo, aproveitando o ar fresco enquanto tentava achar alguma lógica em toda aquela reação que teve, sem muito sucesso. Pegou o caderninho de novo e abriu para adicionar mais impressões:

** _19/12 (sábado)_ **

** _\- O evento é cheio e barulhento_ **

** _\- Naruto parece chato pra cacete_ **

** _\- Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle é até legal_ **

** _\- Harry Potter parece promissor. Procurar depois_ **

** _\- Procurar a música de Doraemon_ **

** _\- Bruno de cosplay… Uau_ **

"Uau? Como assim uau?". Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça como se quisesse afastar o pensamento que se formava como uma nuvem, e riscou com insistência o apontamento. O que seu cérebro queria dizer com _ uau _ ? Que o _ cosplay _ dele estava bem feito? Realmente estava, mas não esperava algo diferente de alguém com habilidades manuais, _ oras _. Começou a sentir o rosto quente de novo e levou as mãos na bochecha, "Eu devo estar ficando doente, é isso", e na tentativa de afastar esses pensamentos Kyungsoo guardou o caderninho no bolso e continuou assistindo aos concursos do dia. Após mais alguns candidatos o apresentador anunciou:

— Agora vamos começar a categoria Especial, que é a categoria mais alta do Animekê! Pra chegar até aqui cada um dos participantes precisou ganhar, respectivamente, as categorias Iniciante e A. — Kyungsoo olhou para o palco e notou, não só pela voz, que o apresentador havia mudado: agora quem explicava um pouco da regras do concurso era um cara enorme, muito grande mesmo, vestido com uma camiseta comprida branca, peruca loira e uma orelhinha que depois desse dia imerso nesse ambiente ele já sabia ser da _ Chii _ de _ Chobits _. O nome dele era Lúcifer, mas o pessoal do Animekê também o chamava carinhosamente de Lulu, um apelido bem contrastante com o seu tamanho.

— E lembrando que o ganhador da categoria Especial e da categoria A, além de receber nosso maravilhoso troféu também ganha uma vaga para competir no Animekê Show do Anime Friends 2010, valendo uma viagem pro Japão! Vamos dar início ao concurso da categoria Especial do Ressaca Friends 2009? Tudo pronto aí no som? — Lúcifer apontou para a mesa e depois olhou para o júri, que ficava perto do palco. — Os jurados estão prontos? — E depois do ok ele olhou para o papel que ficava minúsculo em suas mãos. — Temos 15 vagas nessa categoria e tivemos oito inscrições! Então vamos começar pelo participante de número sete, a Mônica Neo que vai cantar _ It's Gonna Rain _ de _ Samurai X _. Palmas, pessoal!

_ Samurai X _ não era um nome estranho e Kyungsoo abriu de novo o caderninho para olhar em meio a suas páginas se já havia alguma coisa sobre isso. Folheou rapidamente procurando entre os rabiscos feitos nesse um mês e meio de convivência com o pessoal das artes, até que encontrou:

** _24/11 (terça)_ **

** _Lá vem o Sr. Byun dizendo que tal anime é um clássico e precisa ser visto por todas as pessoas do mundo. Dessa vez foi Samurai X. Até encontrei pra baixar mas são tantos capítulos que bodiei._ **

Não podia negar que a música que a garota escolheu para cantar era bem legal. Pegou a caneta e foi até a folha com a data do dia para fazer mais uma anotação quando o apresentador do concurso anunciou:

— E agora é a vez da participante de número oito, a Brunaru, que vai cantar _ The Real Folk Blues, _ de _ Cowboy Bebop _. Palmas!

_ Cowboy Bebop _, aquele anime com a trilha sonora sensacional, nas palavras de Bruno Byun. E de novo Bruno Byun. E de novo as coisas que aquele menino achava. Kyungsoo foi ficando agitado, era hora de ir embora. Já estava se envolvendo demais com as coisas dos outros e nem sabia ao certo porque estava fazendo isso, mas quando o corpo fez menção de levantar do lugar foi interrompido:

— Até que enfim te achei, Caio! — Baekhyun tinha acabado de sentar ao seu lado. — Eita, mas como que ela conseguiu esse karaokê? As músicas de _ Cowboy Bebop _ nem tem instrumental oficial. — Retornou do comentário aleatório sobre a apresentação e olhou para ele. — Você sumiu, tá tudo bem?

— Tá sim, só tava um pouco quente na sala do _ cosplay _.

— Tô vendo que você já achou o refúgio principal de quem passa calor no evento. — Byun colocou a mochila no chão e se acomodou na poltrona. — Todo mundo acaba vindo aqui aproveitar o ar condicionado.

Kyungsoo foi tentando acalmar os ânimos da agitação que sentia. Se ele não tinha entendido o porquê estava incomodado não ia ser desse jeito, demonstrando para os outros, que ele ia pôr tudo pra fora.

— Cadê seu báculo, Bruno? — Fez uma pergunta aleatória para se desvencilhar das suas próprias confusões.

— Ah, eu deixei com o Lucas, ele foi dar uma volta no evento com o Beto. Disse que iam um pouquinho na sala de _ Parapara _ e que depois avisava qual banda ia tocar no palco principal. — Molhou os lábios com a língua e sorriu. — Aproveitei que o desfile _ cosplay _ acabou e vim ver se achava você.

Kyungsoo queria fingir que essa informação não havia o afetado, só que lá no fundinho sabia bem que havia ficado feliz por Byun o ter procurado. Ia comentar alguma outra aleatoriedade mas teve o pensamento interrompido pelo apresentador:

— E agora temos o último participante da categoria Especial que é o número 15, Eduardo Costa, que vai cantar _ Unbalance na Kisu Shite _ de _ Yu Yu Hakusho _! Aê!!

— Ai não acredito, eu adoro essa! — Baekhyun vibrou. — Você conhece, né Caio? — Kyungsoo fez cara de paisagem e Baekhyun o cutucou com o cotovelo, chegando mais perto. — Como assim? Claro que você conhece, oh! — Apontou para o alto contando o tempo da música e assim que se achou no instrumental começou a cantar baixinho a versão da letra em português, perto do ouvido do outro:

** _“Espelho se quebra e te reflete_ **

** _Só vejo tristeza nos teus olhos_ **

** _Não sei dizer_ **

** _Nem sei porque_ **

** _É sempre tão difícil te encontrar”_ **

A única coisa que conseguiu assimilar foi o soprar da voz de Baekhyun, que fez uma bagunça na sua orelha, pescoço e subconsciente. À sua frente só conseguia ver uma placa de perigo em vermelho piscante enquanto sua voz interior gritava pra si mesmo: “Eu não acredito que esse cretino além de tudo canta bem. Alguém me tira daqui, por favor". E lá veio de novo o rosto quente, mas agora não podia sair correndo porque Byun o olhava diretamente nos olhos esperando uma resposta, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Tá tudo bem? Você tá vermelho…

— Não. Quer dizer, não, não conheço a música. Eu deveria? — Tentou ao máximo disfarçar que alguma coisa dentro de si gesticulava igual a um fiscal de pátio numa pista de pouso de aviões, e tratou de voltar a assistir a apresentação que acontecia no palco, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante que via em todos os seus 20 anos de existência. Com isso não viu Byun dar um sorriso da reação dele, e ficar ainda um tempo olhando para si de canto de olho.

No final do concurso o pessoal do animekê sempre abria algumas vagas no Livre para o pessoal cantar enquanto a organização somava as notas e preparava a premiação. Uma fila se formou na frente da mesa de inscrições enquanto Lúcifer fazia algumas brincadeiras com a platéia e distribuía alguns saquinhos natalinos para os que toparam pagar mico ao tentar, por exemplo, escrever no ar com a bunda para o colega acertar. Byun ria mais do que seu abdômen aguentava e Kyungsoo não podia negar que no final era bem engraçado ver a galera se matando por um saquinho de doces. Ficaram por ali um pouco mais, esperando a amiga de Baekhyun chegar para que ele pudesse devolver os mangás que Do ficou lendo, quando começou a nova rodada de cantores do Animekê Livre:

— E agora chamo ao palco Rafael e Jorgin, que vão cantar _ Go!!! _ de _ Naruto_! — Lúcifer entregou um dos microfones para o rapaz alto de cabelos pretos que estava acompanhado por outro quase da mesma altura que ele, que usava uma bandana da Vila da Folha por cima dos cabelos castanhos.

— Quero ver todo mundo cantando comigo!

Ao ouvir essas palavras Baekhyun, que havia baixado para pegar alguma coisa na mala, congelou. Era Rafael Chanyeol. Foi tolo de pensar que não se esbarrariam em algum momento durante todo o evento, ainda mais sabendo que ele era um dos locutores da rádio Animix, mas seria mais do que sincero de assumir que torceu muito para que isso não acontecesse. Jurou para si que ele não iria o reconhecer de _ cosplay _, mas sua hipótese foi contrariada no segundo seguinte ao ver surgir um sorriso de canto de boca em Chanyeol quando seus olhares se cruzaram quase que instantaneamente.

Num geral a apresentação dos dois foi um fiasco, mas eles eram tão carismáticos que o fato até fez com que parecesse bom. Dizem que quando as pessoas acreditam muito em alguma coisa ela passa a ser verdade, e tinha certeza que Chanyeol acreditava piamente que estava mandando muito bem naquele palco. Baekhyun não podia negar que os dois eram bem acima da média em termos de beleza para um evento de anime, e várias otakinhas já os bajulavam durante a apresentação, seduzidas pelos olhos puxados dos dois. Byun rezou para todas as divindades possíveis pedindo para que o rapaz não viesse o importunar, mas estavam sentados perto do corredor lateral por onde todo mundo que saía do palco acabava passando, e em poucos minutos depois da apresentação Chanyeol estava em pé, ao lado dele:

— Mas você tá linda de peruquinha, Bruno! Qual personagem que é?

Baekhyun se mantinha concentrado em assistir a apresentação que começara, agora de uma menina bonitinha cantando _ Every Heart _ de _ Inuyasha_. Não ia se dar o trabalho de responder.

— Ai Bruninho, não me ignora assim, vai! — Chanyeol fez bico e cutucou o outro no braço com o dedo indicador, o que fez o menor automaticamente se inclinar para o lado oposto esperando que ele não o tocasse mais. — Vim aqui apresentar o Jorgin, meu amigo que veio com a caravana do Rio. Dá um oi pra ele e deixa de ser ranzinza.

— Tá tudo bem, Byun? — Kyungsoo observava tudo da poltrona ao lado ao notar o desconforto do rapaz. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer mas assim que terminou a pergunta foi instintivo se virar para o maior e olhá-lo nos olhos com um semblante sério.

— Quer dizer que agora seu namoradinho vai falar por você? — Chanyeol deu risada como se desafiasse os dois a uma reação. 

Mesmo sendo mais baixo, Kyungsoo não se intimidou. Apoiou os braços nas laterais da poltrona, como se pegasse impulso para levantar, e se pôs em pé na frente de Chanyeol.

— Cara, na boa. Eu não sei o que tá rolando, mas eu acho melhor você ir embora. — Seu olhar era decidido. O apresentador interveio do palco, notando que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo naquela aglomeração.

— Pessoal aí perto do som, tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa que a gente possa ajudar?

Jorgin, que entendia menos ainda do que Kyungsoo sobre o que estava acontecendo, interrompeu:

— Pô brother, qual é. Deixa de caô. — Puxou Chanyeol pelo braço subindo as escadas com pressa.

— Dá uma passadinha lá na sala da Animix depois Byun, vou adorar te receber! — Chanyeol não se calou mesmo com o amigo o levando embora aos trancos.

Kyungsoo sentou de novo. Tinha o rosto muito mais vermelho, dessa vez de pura raiva. Sentia a veia pulsar na lateral da testa quando Baekhyun repousou a mão sobre a sua que estava no braço da poltrona:

— Eu… obrigado. Eu nem sei o que dizer.

◆◆◆◆◆

O caminho da Unicsul até o Anália Franco não era longo, e mesmo com aquele monte de gente lotando as ruas os dois chegaram rápido na praça de alimentação do shopping. Distraíram-se com a programação do dia, esquecendo assim de almoçar, e a confusão no auditório mostrou que não havia nada melhor do que dar uma fugida daquele ambiente de evento com o pretexto de achar o que comer. Kyungsoo não era muito fã de lanche, mas resolveu acompanhar o Byun no McDonald’s, assim um podia ficar encarregado de fazer o pedido enquanto o outro procurava uma mesa naquele lugar lotado. Mesa vazia, aliás, era praticamente uma iguaria rara do shopping, já que não eram os únicos a ter a brilhante ideia de fugir para lá.

Baekhyun vinha equilibrando a bandeja cheia até a mesa que Kyungsoo achou no meio da praça de alimentação e a colocou na frente do outro, organizando seu lanche em cima de um amontoado de guardanapos que pegou no dispenser.

— Caio, obrigado de verdade. Nossa, eu nem sei como agrad…. — Parou a frase no meio quando percebeu que o menor estava muito ocupado com outra coisa.

— Nossa, mas tá muito fácil isso aqui. — Kyungsoo fazia com o dedo o caminho do labirinto impresso no papel que forrava a bandeja, e só percebeu que era observado quando já estava comemorando sua vitória ao alcançar a linha de chegada.

Byun riu. Achava uma graça como um cara tão ranzinza na maior parte do tempo podia às vezes parecer extremamente fofo quando estava imerso no seu próprio universo particular.

— Err… — Um bico se formou na pontinha dos lábios do reclamão, e Baekhyun só conseguia achá-lo cada vez mais fofo. — O que é que foi, hein?

— Eu tava falando com você, cê não ouviu não? — Fingiu uma cara de bravo e o outro desmanchou o bico.

— Ai ai, tá bom, desculpa. O que era mesmo?

— Eu tava te agradecendo, seu besta. — Baekhyun olhou pra mesa e começou a mexer nos guardanapos esticados. — Por você ter meio que me defendido.

Kyungsoo era uma confusão. Queria dar na cara de Byun por ele não ter reagido às provocações de Chanyeol ao mesmo tempo que tinha uma vontade imensa de colocar ele no colo e fazer cafuné até que essa aura pesada de tristeza se desfizesse, mas lutando contra essas duas vontades díspares, apenas falou:

— Eu não gostei dele.

— Tá mais do que certo esse seu pensamento. — Baekhyun ponderou.

— Mas o que aconteceu pra aquele cara vir te encher? — Do abriu o sachê de ketchup com os dentes assim que terminou a frase.

— Ah… a gente se conheceu numa comunidade de anime do Orkut e ele tinha o papo legal até. Mas logo depois que a gente ficou ele começou a falar no diminutivo e no feminino comigo, mas sabe, eu só sou um cara que gosta de outros caras, eu não sou uma menina. — Byun tentou escolher as melhores palavras pra contar tudo aquilo de uma forma rápida mas efetiva, e olhava fixamente para Kyungsoo, que não esboçava nenhuma reação. — Não sei se ele tá confuso com a sexualidade dele ainda ou se ele precisa se sentir superior às pessoas que ele dá uns pegas, mas não funciona desse jeito comigo não.

— Entendi. — Kyungsoo disse com seriedade.

Baekhyun olhou curioso. Não sabia muito bem decifrar o que se passava na cabeça do cara sentado alí na sua frente.

— Cê sabe que eu… Eu sou gay, né? Tipo, eu e o Lucas…

Foi a vez de Kyungsoo franzir a testa como se não estivesse compreendendo muito bem o que ouvia:

— Você … e o Lucas?

E depois de dois minutos de um silêncio mortal em que se encararam fixamente com cada vez mais os dois franzindo a testa, que Baekhyun deslanchou a dizer:

— Não não não! Não! Eu e o Lucas, não! Digo, eu e o Lucas somos gays mas não, não estamos juntos! Nós somos bons amigos! — Ria de nervoso enquanto gesticulava com as mãos todos os sinais de negação que conhecia no seu repertório corporal. — Ai meu Deus, eu só falo merda mesmo! — Riu tanto que terminou tossindo, quase se engasgando com a saliva.

Kyungsoo riu também. Achou bonitinho o jeito que Baekhyun ficou vermelho. Ficou observando como ele mexia no celular que havia acabado de anunciar uma nova mensagem com o toque polifônico do comunicador dos Power Rangers. 

— Vamos que o Luquinhas acabou de mandar aqui que já já começa o show da _ Animadness _ — Byun colocou o celular na mochila e se apressou em terminar o lanche.

◆◆◆◆◆

Depois de um dia cheio como aquele Kyungsoo só queria saber de deitar e dormir. Os meninos quiseram ficar até o final da última atração e até encontraram Junmyeon, que estudava na mesma sala que a vocalista principal da banda e tinha ido a convite dela ver o show da amiga. Com todo mundo do evento tentando ir embora na mesma hora, foi um parto voltar pra casa, e acabaram chegando tão tarde que ele nem ao menos teve forças para jantar.

De banho tomado, se jogou na cama exausto. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu o celular vibrar em cima da cômoda.

** _011 9478-6432_ **

** _19/12/09 23:46_ **

** _Oi Caio, aqui é o Byun._ **

** _Pedi seu número para o Luquinhas. Tudo bem pra você?_ **

Despertou rápido do torpor que já se encontrava. Sentou na cama e coçou a cabeça. Não sabia bem o que responder, mas não teve muito tempo de formular nada, pois o aviso de mais uma mensagem piscou na tela e ele a abriu instantaneamente.

** _011 9478-6432_ **

** _19/12/09 23:47_ **

** _Eu só queria agradecer por hoje. De novo._ **

** _Espero que você tenha chegado bem. Fiquei feliz por você ter ido. :)_ **

** _Durma bem o/_ **

Kyungsoo respirou fundo, repassando mentalmente todos os momentos que havia vivido naquele dia. Não podia deixar de se ater a imagem de um Bruno com o _ cosplay _ mais bonito que tinha visto no evento inteiro, nem no Byun sentado à sua frente, vermelho, tentando consertar a confusão de informações que sem querer o fez pensar que ele e Lucas podiam estar tendo alguma coisa. Tinha quase certeza de ter visto o outro aliviado por desfazer esse mal entendido. Acendeu o abajur e pegou o caderninho que estava jogado na escrivaninha para fazer uma anotação:

** _19/12 (sábado)_ **

** _\- O evento é cheio e barulhento_ **

** _\- Naruto parece chato pra cacete_ **

** _\- Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle é até legal_ **

** _\- Harry Potter parece promissor. Procurar depois_ **

** _\- Procurar a música de Doraemon_ **

<strike> ** _\- Bruno de cosplay… Uau_ ** </strike>

** _\- Bruno de cosplay… UAU._ **

Riscou o que tinha escrito mais uma vez.

Naquele dia ficou sabendo pelo próprio Bruno Byun que ele era um garoto que gostava de garotos.

E Kyungsoo era um garoto que não sabia muito bem o que sentia.

Ele podia só estar se enganando.

◆◆◆◆◆

Baekhyun olhava para o celular atento, esperando alguma resposta da mensagem que havia mandado para Kyungsoo. Sabia que o outro não tinha obrigação de responder e podia até já estar dormindo. Jogou o celular ao seu lado na cama e apoiou as mãos em cima da barriga, pensativo.

Ficou verdadeiramente feliz quando Kyungsoo o defendeu no meio daquele climão que o sem noção do Chanyeol criou. Repassou alguns momentos do dia na cabeça e se pegou lembrando de um Kyungsoo vermelho depois dele ter cantando a música do Yu Yu Hakusho perto do seu ouvido, e como ele ficava bonitinho concentrado resolvendo o passatempo na bandeja do McDonald's. Mas o que mais o intrigava é que tinha quase certeza de ter visto o outro respirar aliviado quando desfez a confusão em que pareceu que ele e Lucas tinham algum envolvimento.

Despertou do transe com o celular o chamando para morfar, ecoando alto pelo quarto a musiquinha dos Power Rangers. Tinha recebido uma mensagem.

** _Caio Do_ **

** _20/12/09 00:07_ **

** _Não precisa agradecer, Byun._ **

** _Espero que você também tenha chegado bem._ **

** _Boa noite 8)_ **

** _E eu fiquei feliz por ter ido com você._ **

Se pudesse Baekhyun teria saído rodando que nem o peão da casa própria, mas o máximo que pôde fazer foi rolar pela sua cama, sorrindo. Tentou não se empolgar, tratando de colocar na cabeça que aquilo era uma mensagem normal, mas era difícil ignorar o quanto era fofo Kyungsoo ter colocado um emoticon de óculos na mensagem que enviou. E também que ali estava escrito claramente que o outro tinha ficado feliz de ter o acompanhado em um evento que nem queria ir. Volta e meia a imagem de um Caio distraído, perdido em seu próprio mundo voltava à tona na cabeça de Baekhyun e o derretia todinho por dentro.

Bruno Byun era um garoto que sabia bem o quanto gostava de beijar garotos.

E sentia que Kyungsoo não era um garoto qualquer.

Mas não, ele podia só estar enganado.

Mas eles não estavam.

Nenhum dos dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAYLIST: Aquele tal de Ressaca Friends 2009 http://bit.ly/atdrf2009
> 
> Chocolove McDonnell - personagem de Shaman King
> 
> Cosplay Brasil - tradicional fórum sobre cosplay. Possuía uma sala nos eventos destinada a esse público e normalmente contava com estúdio de fotografia para fazer o registro dos cosplayers. Não necessariamente a cobertura era oferecida pelo próprio CB, mas haviam muitas parcerias com fotógrafos e grupos de cobertura, mas eu não manjo muito porque minha área era outra em eventos ahahaha. 
> 
> Animekê - umas das atrações dos eventos, com Animekê livre (onde você se inscreve pra cantar com as músicas disponíveis no acervo) e o concurso, organizados por categorias. Na época retratada haviam três, a Iniciante, A e Especial, e para passar de uma para a outra era necessário ganhar 1 vez cada. Depois houveram alguma mudanças como por exemplo a adição da categoria B e da Extra Especial, e da necessidade de se ganhar mais vezes para passar de categoria. 
> 
> Animekê Show - concurso com vagas pré determinadas pelos ganhadores das categorias A e Especial no período de julho a julho dos concursos do Animekê. O concurso acontecia em toda edição do Anime Friends (até 2017) e o ganhador era premiado com uma viagem para o Japão. 
> 
> Te wo Tsunagou - https://youtu.be/jtnBVckwHvA
> 
> The Real Folk Blues - https://youtu.be/Q7-va0hr3aY
> 
> A versão em português de Unbalance na Kisu Shite - https://youtu.be/twauOAiV5g0 (a versão original está na playlist)
> 
> Foram 13 anos no meio dessa doideira de eventos de anime e animekê! Me permiti usar algumas lembranças reais com nomes dos competidores, apresentadores, fanbases e bandas covers, com licença poética de deslocamento temporal dos acontecimentos (a apresentação do competidor X ou a banda Y ter ocorrido em outra edição/ano do evento, mas todas as apresentações citadas são reais) assim como a organização espacial do local, para o melhor aproveitamento da narrativa. E a brincadeira de escrever a palavra com a bunda é real, era sensacional e nos rendeu muitas risadas durante todo esse tempo de animekê ahahahaahahaha. 
> 
> Enfim, muito obrigada a você que chegou mais uma vez até aqui! Esse capítulo foi realmente muito prazeroso de escrever e me sinto grata por vocês estarem acompanhando o desenvolvimento dos meninos nesse universo!
> 
> Nos vemos em breve! :*


	4. Aquele tal de Espírito de Natal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tais Coisas está de volta! Demorei mais do que esperava, mil perdões. Queria já avisar que de agora em diante o tempo de atualização vai ser um pouco maior porque prevejo capítulos mais densos e eles provavelmente levarão mais tempo para serem desenvolvidos, tudo bem? Fiquei ansiosa e brava comigo mesmo com a demora em finalizar esse capítulo, mas percebi que não adianta muito eu querer correr com tudo se isso vai fazer eu não estar satisfeita com o resultado e também em não chegar aonde quero e do jeito que quero na história. 
> 
> Agradeço as minhas leitoras críticas @desinunes e @gabilala pela empreitada e auxílio em momentos de bloqueio criativo e surtos, e também a @drunkyungsoo e @lemonadelucy que estão aqui acompanhando e comentando desde o primeiro capítulo! Vocês não sabem como os comentários de vocês são preciosos e me dão um up pra continuar! Esse capítulo é pra vocês! 
> 
> Capítulo revisado e com a betagem da vossa majestade rainha das betagens, Dulce Veiga! Vou continuar dizendo que não sei como agradecer! Obrigada! <3
> 
> Sem muita delongas, vamos ao que interessa!  
Boa leitura e nos vemos nas notas finais!

E então era Natal, época de fraternidade e confraternização. De demonstrar o amor ao próximo, da reunião em família e a troca de presentes. De renovar os objetivos e desejos que se almejava alcançar no ano que se iniciava. De enfeitar a árvore de plástico com todos as bugigangas bonitinhas compradas na 25 de março e colocar a guirlanda com o boneco de neve pendurado na porta do apartamento, num país que comemora o Natal em pleno verão tropical. De visitar o Papai Noel suado no shopping e aproveitar a promoção das Casas Bahia para trocar os eletrodomésticos. De ver o especial do Roberto Carlos e a 34ª reprise de Esqueceram de Mim na tevê, e de passar o dia 24 e o dia 31 inteirinho cozinhando todas aquelas comidas gostosas, enfiando uva passa em tudo, até não poder mais.

Essa era a época preferida do ano para Baekhyun. A cidade ficava bonita com todas as decorações natalinas, por mais discrepantes que elas fossem no cenário do país. Mas o maior motivo dele gostar das festas de final de ano era, principalmente, por poder comer todas aquelas comidas especiais mais de uma vez. Porque se tinha uma coisa que o Byun gostava de fazer era comer.

Naquela quarta-feira ensolarada, Byun acordou animado e resolveu dar uma volta no parque da Aclimação para aproveitar as férias de verão, mas não sem antes tomar um bom café da manhã. Entrou na cozinha se espreguiçando e encontrou Jéssica Byeol, sua irmã mais velha, preparando alguma coisa no fogão.

— Nossa Jé, bem que você podia fazer um desses pra mim também, hein? — Passou xeretando a frigideira que a irmã vigiava ao fogo. — Tá mó cheiro bom!

— Para de ser folgado e faz o seu! — Deu um tapa na mão de Byun que quase conseguiu roubar uma fatia de pão de forma que ela estava tostando.

— Aí _noona_, não seja má! — Sentou à mesa, apoiando o rosto nas mãos fazendo um bico.

— Não vem dar uma de fofinho pra “_noona_” não, que eu não caio mais nessa. — Sentou-se também, trazendo um prato com um pão quentinho com manteiga e uma caneca de café com leite. — E nem adianta gritar pela mãe porque ela não tá aqui pra defender o caçulinha querido dela. — Fez uma careta mostrando a língua para o irmão

— Ué, onde ela foi? A confecção já não entrou em recesso?

— Foi resolver uns pedidos de tecido com o fornecedor. Você sabe como é a _omma_, não gosta de deixar nada pendente.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas ela precisa descansar um pouco, credo.

Baekhyun caminhou até o armário para vasculhar quais eram as opções para o café e acabou achando um restinho de sucrilhos guardado, suficiente para encher uma tigela com leite gelado. Sentou-se à mesa com seu cereal, conversando aleatoriedades com a irmã que estava em período de recesso no trabalho, e tinha combinado com as amigas em dar uma volta na Paulista pra talvez pegar um cinema, quando ouviu o famoso toque polifônico do Power Rangers ecoar baixinho do quarto. Ainda não era nem dez horas da manhã, o que tornava impossível ser o amigo Sehun, dorminhoco de marca maior que só aparecia na vida de Byun em dias sem aula depois do meio-dia. Ignorou o toque e encheu a colher de cereal quando ouviu de novo o celular tocando, o fazendo parar a colher no meio do caminho entre a tigela e a boca aberta. E foram dois toques subsequentes, o que significava haver três mensagens o esperando no celular.

Hesitou em levantar, mas acabou largando o café na mesa e foi até o quarto, se jogando no colchão de bruços e pegando o aparelho na cabeceira da cama.

** _Caio Do_ **

** _23/12/09 9:47_ **

** _Oi Byun_ **

** **

** _Caio Do_ **

** _23/12/09 9:50_ **

** _Aqui é o Caio_ **

** **

** _Caio Do_ **

** _23/12/09 9:50_ **

** _Hum… Tudo bem?_ **

Uma mensagem de Kyungsoo era, com sinceridade, a coisa que ele mais queria receber e ao mesmo tempo a mais inesperada de todas. Havia se passado alguns dias desde o evento e com as férias não se encontrou com os meninos desde então. Achou que esse tempo seria bom pra esfriar as expectativas criadas depois daquele sábado, e tinha decidido abstrair os acontecimentos da cabeça, mas foi pego de surpresa e com o coração acelerando ao constatar a mensagem no celular. Afundou a cara no travesseiro pensando no que responder. Depois de uns minutos, digitou:

**Oi! Blz e vc?**

“Nossa que brega...” — e apagou.

Começou de novo:

** _E aí? O que você tá fazendo?_ **

“Intrometido, melhor não...” — e apagou.

Ficou mais uns minutos olhando para o cursor que piscava na tela do celular. Recomeçou:

** _Hey! Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?_ **

“Não..., muito disponível.” — e apagou novamente.

Passou mais alguns minutos tentando pensar em alguma coisa brilhante que coubesse em 140 caracteres, escrevendo e apagando diversas versões sem muito sucesso, quando ouviu sua irmã gritar da cozinha:

— Porra maninho, vai deixar sua tigela aqui? Seu sucrilhos tá todo murcho já, vou jogar fora!

Baekyhun pulou da cama em direção à cozinha. Jogou o celular na mesa de jantar, correndo a tempo de pegar a tigela das mãos da irmã e evitar que ela jogasse seu café da manhã pelo ralo da pia.

— Não joga comida fora _noona_, me dá mó tristeza — choramingou sofrido.

— Então come, né Baekhyun! Vai deixar o negócio estragar?

— Ah…Tava respondendo uma mensagem…

— Deixa eu ver isso aqui. — Jéssica pegou o celular de cima da mesa. — Huuum! quem é esse Caio? Espero que você tenha preparado uma boa surpresa mesmo.

— O quê? Que surpresa? Não! Devolve aqui! — Baekhyun rodeava a irmã que segurava o celular com o braço direito levantado, evitando que o irmão o pegasse.

— Ah, se vira Bruninho, já enviei. — A irmã só devolveu o celular em meio a risadas quando ouviu mais uma vez o toque polifônico dos Power Rangers. — Me agradeça por ter enviado a mensagem logo, acho que alguém estava esperando.

Baekhyun pegou o celular e foi direto na caixa de saída para ver qual das mil versões que escreveu a irmã de fato tinha mandando.

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _23/12/09 10:23_ **

** _Tô bem e vc?_ **

** _Tenho uma surpres_ **

— AAAAAAAHHHHH JÉSSICA, EU VOU TE MATAR!

◆◆◆◆◆

Kyungsoo acordou naquela quarta-feira inquieto. O dia do recital do conservatório estava chegando e ele era consciente que agiu relapso sobre a prática do violoncelo nas últimas semanas, já que tinha se dedicado a julgar com propriedade cada umas das coisas que Byun e seus amigos discutiam eloquentemente no refeitório da faculdade. Agora de férias achou que mergulharia nos ensaios e que conseguiria colocar em ordem os atrasos que havia acumulado, porém ordem era tudo o que ele não encontrava em sua rotina.

Era de se esperar que depois do evento várias coisas surgissem na cabeça, mas com a proximidade da apresentação decidiu se concentrar em cumprir com seus compromissos. Passou os primeiros dias da semana ocupado em ensaiar insistentemente a peça que ele tocaria com Junmyeon, e a tática em se ocupar com isso até havia dado certo, pois era bem focado e perfeccionista com as coisas com as quais se comprometia. Os ensaios serviram para distrair um pouco a mente, mas aquela quarta-feira de sol tinha despertado um Kyungsoo agitado debaixo de seus lençóis. Ainda na cama, rolou de um lado pro outro, como se chacoalhar o corpo fosse fazer o que estava fora do lugar entrar nos eixos. Deitou de barriga pra cima olhando pro teto, pensando se podia fazer alguma coisa. Levantou depois de vários minutos perdidos sem chegar a uma conclusão, mas foi só colocar o pé para fora do quarto que ouviu o celular vibrando sobre a cômoda.

** _Julio Junmyeon_ **

** _23/12/09 9:30_ **

** _Bom dia, Soo! Podemos deixar nosso ensaio para a tarde? Me enrolei aqui e preciso resolver umas coisas…_ **

Bufou jogando o celular na cadeira. Era a segunda vez que Junmyeon mudava os planos do ensaio na semana. No dia anterior ligou às oito da manhã pedindo pelo amor de Deus para eles ensaiarem cedo, o que o fez sair correndo da cama, e agora o amigo queria postergar o ensaio para mais tarde. Pegou o celular de novo enquanto caminhava preguiçoso para a cozinha:

** _Caio Do_ **

** _23/12/09 9:34 _ **

** _Que coisas Julio? Lá vem você com desculpa, a gente precisa ensaiar._ **

O telefone tocou quase que instantaneamente trazendo uma resposta do amigo:

** _Julio Junmyeon_ **

** _23/12/09 9:35_ **

** _Coisas… Prometo que não atraso! Às 13 no conservatório?_ **

Kyungsoo concordou com um ok e continuou mexendo no celular enquanto esperava o leite esquentar dentro do microondas, encostado na bancada da cozinha. No período do fim do ano o movimento da mercearia da família aumentava e seu pai, de folga das funções da universidade, ajudava a mãe nos afazeres da loja. Os dois já haviam saído para o trabalho, deixando o filho sozinho e a casa vazia. Distraiu-se em suas divagações apertando as teclas do aparelho e em pouco tempo lá estava ele com a caixa de entrada das mensagens aberta, olhando para uma em especial.

** _Caio Do_ **

** _20/12/09 00:07_ **

** _Não precisa agradecer, Byun._ **

** _Espero que você também tenha chegado bem._ **

** _Boa noite 8)_ **

** _E eu fiquei feliz por ter ido com você._ **

Ele e Baekhyun não haviam se falado desde que enviou essa mensagem. Gostaria que o outro tivesse continuado a conversa, mas sabia que racionalmente não existiu um gancho para que o assunto se prolongasse. As chances de vê-lo casualmente tinham se extinguido com as férias e sabia que teria que ocorrer algum movimento para que algo acontecesse. Preparou sua bebida enquanto suas mãos correram ligeiras pelo aparelho digitando uma mensagem curta e a enviando logo em seguida:

** _Caio Do_ **

** _23/12/09 9:47_ **

** _Oi Byun_ **

Foi tudo muito rápido e acabou se engasgando com o leite que quase saiu pelo nariz assim que recebeu a confirmação de envio da SMS. _Puta merda…_ Havia mandado uma mensagem qualquer, sem nexo nenhum, simplesmente respondendo a aquele ímpeto que brotou do seu âmago e atingiu todas as terminações nervosas que possuía. 

Ficou olhando por uns minutos para o aparelho pensando no que falar para não parecer idiota, mas também não queria demorar e dar a entender que estava pensando demais no que escrever. Depois de um pequeno tempo mandou duas mensagens seguidas.

** _Caio Do_ **

** _23/12/09 9:54_ **

** _Aqui é o Caio_ **

** **

** _Caio Do_ **

** _23/12/09 9:54_ **

** _Hum… Tudo bem?_ **

Se sentia muito bobo com tudo aquilo e ficou por um bom tempo olhando para o aparelho em cima da bancada de granito da cozinha. Bebeu seu leite, que já estava quase frio, e tentou se desvencilhar desse ocorrido patético. Pôs-se a fazer as tarefas habituais e assim lavou e guardou a louça, arrumou a cama, e organizou as partituras jogadas na escrivaninha para levá-las ao ensaio. Por fim despiu-se para tomar um banho e já ficar pronto para sair. Estava no banheiro quando ouviu o celular trepidar na bancada, um barulho que a casa extremamente silenciosa amplificava, e correu para conferir, quase escorregando na ponta da toalha que estava enrolada na cintura.

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _23/12/09 10:23_ **

** _Tô bem e vc?_ **

** _Tenho uma surpres_ **

Kyungsoo só conseguiu digitar rapidamente uma mensagem simples:

** _Caio Do_ **

** _23/12/09 10:24_ **

** _???? Surpresa?_ **

Mesmo ansiando por uma resposta decidiu que não ficaria ali à mercê esperando. Não pra se fazer de difícil, mas realmente tinha suas coisas para adiantar. Precisava se arrumar, e já que Junmyeon tinha atrasado o ensaio daria um pulo na loja para ajudar sua mãe antes de ir. Se apressou para o banho deixando o celular sobre a cama, mas não conteve a curiosidade de ficar especulando na mente o que seria. De alguma forma tentava ao máximo ter uma reação comedida a tudo o que estava acontecendo para não pirar. Kyungsoo era centrado, e queria se manter assim pelo menos até passar o recital. Voltou para o quarto e por fim conferiu o celular.

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _23/12/09 10:26_ **

** _Ai Caio, foi minha irmã que mandou a mensagem, desculpa._ **

** **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _23/12/09 10:29_ **

** _Mas eu tenho uma surpresa sim. Tá com a semana livre?_ **

A dualidade tomou conta do seu ser. Queria desmarcar todos os compromissos que tinha e estar disponível para Baekhyun, mas sabia também que tinha uma responsabilidade e havia jurado a si mesmo que não iria se desviar dela. Respondeu, muito a contragosto:

** **

** _Caio Do_ **

** _23/12/09 11:01_ **

** _Tô meio enrolado. Pode ser depois do Natal?_ **

** _A não ser que você tenha um presente para mim ;)_ **

Riu da própria audácia. Ficava tão corajoso pelo telefone que às vezes nem se reconhecia. Recebeu outra mensagem.

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _23/12/09 11:04_ **

** _Tudo depende se minha companhia servir como presente haahhahaaha_ **

** _Segunda na minha casa?_ **

Do sentiu o estômago revirar com o convite.

** _Caio Do_ **

** _23/12/09 11:05_ **

** _Combinado_ **

◆◆◆◆◆

Naquela mesma tarde Baekhyun encontrou Sehun, que havia lhe mandado uma mensagem pedindo _pelo amor de Deus_ que ele o acompanhasse no que precisava resolver. Se encontraram na catraca do metrô Liberdade para Sehun poder passar na Ikesaki e comprar novas tintas para retocar o cabelo colorido, e de quebra darem uma volta pelo SoGo e tomar um Melona.

— ÊÊÊÊ... Que que você tem hoje que tá bravo, Luquinhas? — Baekhyun perguntou ao amigo enquanto se livrava da embalagem plástica do sorvete.

— Acordei cedo hoje. — Sehun estava com uma carranca do tamanho de um ônibus.

— Nas férias? Logo você que não acorda cedo?

— Eu tive que resolver umas coisas pela manhã — disse entredentes, fingindo descontentamento.

— Oxi? O que não podia esperar até a tarde?

Sehun fugiu do assunto entrando na loja de DVDs do terceiro andar que procuravam. Baekhyun aproveitou a ida à Liberdade para retirar um pedido que havia feito num stand do Ressaca Friends, que como estava em falta no evento acabou reservando para pegar na loja.

— Que dorama é esse Byun? — disse enquanto puxava o punhado de DVDs da mão do amigo. — E tem o anime também.

— Ah, eu comprei pra ver, parece interes…

— É a cara do meu primo. — Sehun o cortou rápido. — Vai, desembucha Byun.

— Só se você me contar o que você foi resolver de manhã. — Baekhyun provocou.

Sehun fugiu do assunto como o diabo foge da cruz e continuou olhando as prateleiras da lojinha, fingindo procurar algo que o interessasse.

— Aliás, o que você vai fazer sábado? Tem o recital de Natal do conservatório que ele faz aula.

— Ele quem, Lucas? — Tentou fingir não saber de quem se tratava, o que só provocou uma onda de risos no maior.

— Do Papa, Byun... Oras, do meu primo é claro. Não queria ir sozinho.

— Então foi por isso que ele disse que estava enrolado na semana… — ponderou em voz alta enquanto saiam da loja.

— Sim, ele está ensaiando com o Júlio. — Sehun tentou disfarçar o bico enorme.

— Hum… você tá mesmo indo pro recital só pra ver seu primo? — Indagou Baekhyun ao mesmo tempo em que desciam as escadas fixas do SoGo.

— Mas tu tá chato, hein? Puta merda — disse alto, cutucando o amigo num misto de cócegas e punição.

◆◆◆◆◆

A dúvida de ir ou não ao recital de Natal consumiu Baekhyun durante todo o resto da semana. Não era de se surpreender que estivesse com muita vontade de conhecer um pouco mais da vida de Kyungsoo, mas não impedia de se sentir um pouco invasivo de ir vê-lo sem ter sido efetivamente convidado por ele. Sehun tentou afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça do amigo com o argumento de que nem ele tinha recebido um convite formal do primo, mas Byun frisava a todo instante que exatamente pelo convívio ele podia ultrapassar esse limite.

Depois de muito ponderar deixou que a curiosidade o levasse a aceitar, e no fatídico sábado lá estava ele, atrasado como sempre, tentando não deixar transparecer o nervosismo que sentia.

** _Lucas Oh_ **

** _27/12/09 16:35_ **

** _Cadê você sua anta? O negócio começa às 17 e já tá todo mundo sentando nos lugares._ **

** **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _27/12/09 16:37_ **

** _Merda. Guarda um lugar pra mim. Eu chego em 15 minutos._ **

Baekhyun riu do próprio azar enquanto corria esbaforido pela rua Três Rios em direção ao prédio histórico da Oficina Cultural Oswald de Andrade. Se toda vez que praguejasse sobre sua mania de se perder no próprio tempo desse resultado, ele já estaria mais do que amaldiçoado.

Entrou pela porta principal e ouviu o som dos instrumentos clássicos sendo ajustados, que soava ao longe no interior do prédio. Guiou-se por ele, achando a grande área do corredor de teto de vidro abobadado que unia os dois prédios paralelos existentes nos fundos da oficina onde foi organizado o local para a apresentação. Não demorou muito para achar Sehun, que olhava alerta para a entrada e gesticulou no meio das cadeiras que delimitavam a plateia dispostas em meio círculo no espaço.

— Eu queria te encher de tapa agora, mas vou deixar pra outra hora — disse Sehun enquanto os dois se acomodavam nos assentos. — Você tá arrumadinho hoje, tá até de camisa! Alguma ocasião em especial?

— É um recital, Lucas, o mínimo que poderia fazer era não vir com uma camiseta de anime. — Olhou para o desenho do _Death Note_ estampado no peito do amigo e levantou as sobrancelhas. — Cê tem sorte de que tudo que veste fica estiloso em você. — Deu um cutucão com o cotovelo.

Baekhyun estava bem bonito com uma calça jeans e a camisa social rosa que vestia. Aproveitou para dobrar as mangas até o meio do antebraço e leu curioso o programa impresso que puxou da mão do mais novo. Nele continha o cronograma do recital e as informações das apresentações. Assim viu que a de Kyungsoo e Junmyeon seria a antepenúltima, o que dava tempo suficiente de se ambientar com a atmosfera do local. Uma coisa ele tinha que concordar com Sehun: essa era uma ocasião especial, pelo menos para ele.

O recital era composto de números diversos e começou com a apresentação de uma violinista que julgou muito boa para seu parco entendimento musical. Para sua surpresa, as performances não eram obrigatoriamente natalinas, o que ao passar das apresentações deixou mais interessante para ele e um pouco entediante para Sehun, que jurava que iria ouvir alguma versão de _Então é Natal_ da Simone, ou _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ da Mariah Carey. Baekhyun não conseguia evitar a ansiedade ao perceber que ao fim de cada performance estava mais perto da hora da apresentação que tanto queria ver.

Kyungsoo, por outro lado, se sentia bastante nervoso em constatar que de fato logo iria se apresentar. Não lidava bem em ser o centro das atenções. Os alunos esperavam numa sala perto do _hall_ de teto cristalino, e muitos mantinham espírito de descontração com os colegas mesmo com o nervosismo presente, mas ele carregava um semblante tenso, sentado quieto numa cadeira no canto da sala, com o pensamento insano de como fugir dali rondando na sua cabeça. Gostaria de ter a tranquilidade que Junmyeon, que acabara de sentar do seu lado, sempre exalava.

— Tá tudo bem, cara? — Junmyeon ofereceu a garrafa de água que tinha em mãos.

— Eu fico meio nervoso com esse monte de gente — recusou a água com um aceno e agradeceu com a cabeça.

— Você não enxerga de longe, não é?

— Não. São 3 graus de miopia e um pouco de astigmatismo.

— Por que você não tira os óculos? Aí não vê as pessoas te olhando. Talvez te ajude, sei lá. — Junmyeon sugeriu, e se levantou.

Kyungsoo ponderou. Já sabia a música de cor, e os ensaios durante toda a semana serviram para afastar as chances de errar alguma coisa. Tirou os óculos do rosto, guardando-os dentro da case do violoncelo e se pôs em pé assim que ouviu os aplausos recebidos pela dupla de violões clássicos que ele sabia ser antes deles. Tinha finalmente chegado a hora.

Junmyeon entrou na frente, se acomodando no piano disposto no espaço e Kyungsoo entrou atrás, trazendo seu instrumento. Sentou-se no banquinho, organizando na estante a sua frente a partitura que sabia de antemão que não consultaria, e esperou o amigo começar. A música escolhida por eles foi a belíssima _Pièce en forme de Habanera_ de Maurice Ravel. Junmyeon tocou os primeiros compassos e Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, se deixando levar pelo início da música que ecoava dentro do salão.

Música era tão intrinsecamente parte dele que por muitas vezes se esquecia como ela conseguia o transportar para outro lugar. Foi se entregando a esse fato que ele esqueceu estar em meio àquele monte de gente e chegou rapidamente num estado de conforto: era simplesmente ele, Junmyeon e Ravel. Sentiu vibrar em si cada nota da melodia, cada toque do arco nas cordas do violoncelo que as fazia pulsar em seus dedos — ora ágeis, ora arrastados — mas tocando com primor a composição escolhida. Estava tão imerso em seu universo que só abriu os olhos quando a música terminou.

Buscou com o olhar o amigo sentado no piano como tinha o costume ao final de cada execução juntos, mas o notou olhando para a plateia com uma expressão mista de surpresa e estranheza. Virou-se para tentar achar o que Junmyeon enxergava enquanto se levantavam para agradecer os aplausos. Conseguiu em meio a borrões distinguir um cabelo colorido sentado na platéia e apertou os olhos para forçar a visão, encontrando Sehun ao lado de alguém de cabelos descoloridos que o olhava de volta com um sorriso. Era Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo abriu a boca em espanto, mas Junmyeon fez o favor de cutucá-lo para que agradecesse rápido e saíssem do palco. Entraram na sala e ele se apressou em guardar o violoncelo e colocar os óculos para poder voltar a enxergar mais do que um palmo à sua frente, e foi até a porta da sala para checar o que tinha visto. Colocou uma parte da cabeça para fora da sala, voltando rapidamente para dentro logo em seguida: ele não estava louco, era Baekhyun mesmo. Ficou pensando como ele tinha ficado sabendo do recital quando Junmyeon passou na sua frente para sair da sala e ele o puxou pelo braço.

— Julio, o que acontec…

— Peraí Soo, preciso resolver uma coisa — e o amigo saiu.

Esperou alguns minutos tentando normalizar o coração e colocou a cabeça para fora da sala novamente. Agora Sehun havia sumido e Byun estava sentado sozinho, com a cadeira ao lado dele vazia. Respirou fundo.

Baekhyun, distraído relendo o programa em mãos, não prestou atenção em quem tomou o lugar vago ao seu lado.

— Luquinhas, quando você vai me cont… Ai caralho.

— Oi. — Kyungsoo sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por Sehun.

Byun abriu um sorriso e molhou os lábios com a língua enquanto formulava alguma coisa para dizer ao outro, que acompanhava seus movimentos com os olhos grudados na pintinha que possuía no canto da boca.

— Então era essa a surpresa? — Kyungsoo o olhou com curiosidade.

— Surpresa...? Ah! Não, não! — Riu baixinho. — Desculpa te decepcionar, mas a surpresa é outra.

— Mas então porque você… Como você ficou sabendo do recital? — Tentava revezar entre a conversa e prestar atenção na apresentação que acontecia no meio do _hall_.

— Luquinhas me chamou pra vir, pelo jeito tinha outros interesses. — Procurou o amigo pelo espaço com um olhar faceiro. — Mas foi bom, assim começo meu projeto.

— Hum? — Do estava confuso com diversas coisas contidas em uma frase só e franziu a testa em pergunta enquanto batia palmas acompanhando a reação da plateia em resposta à apresentação que terminara.

— O de julgar as coisas que você gosta com propriedade. — Deu uma piscadinha em direção a ele.

Kyungsoo já havia esquecido do acordo que tinham feito quando ele por fim aceitou ir no evento com os meninos. Achou graça e quis perguntar o que o outro estava tramando, mas foi interrompido por uma mão em seu ombro.

— Vamos querido? O recital já acabou. — A senhora Do o tirou da conversa que estavam tendo. Ele nem tinha notado o tempo e as 2 últimas apresentações passarem num piscar de olhos.

— Ah sim, mãe. — Kyungsoo levantou da cadeira e Baekhyun o acompanhou. — Mãe, esse é o meu amigo Bruno Byun.

— Ah sim, prazer Byun. — O rapaz percebeu o olhar da mãe mudar discretamente ao se dirigir ao amigo enquanto ela acenava com a cabeça.

— Muito prazer, senhora Do. — Baekhyun acenou de volta. — Bom, ficamos combinados na segunda. Eu já vou indo então, tenham uma boa noite!

Baekhyun rapidamente se afastou tomando o caminho da rua. Kyungsoo ficou sem saber o que pensar e ia perguntar alguma coisa à mãe quando Junmyeon apareceu já com as partituras guardadas na bolsa junto com o senhor Do.

— Vai lá Soo, falta só você pegar suas coisas para fecharem a sala. 

◆◆◆◆◆

O primeiro encontro intitulado pelo próprio Byun como “Dia do Bruno julgar as coisas que o Caio gosta com propriedade”, até aconteceu como combinado naquela segunda-feira na casa dele, onde Kyungsoo descobriu que a surpresa eram os DVDs de uma série japonesa chamada _Nodame Cantabile_ que o outro havia comprado especialmente para poder conhecer um pouco sobre música clássica de uma forma, segundo ele, pelo menos divertida. Baekhyun tinha como plano assistir junto a ele toda a saga que tinha uma versão em anime e outra em dorama. Escolheram a segunda opção depois de muito discutirem, mas só conseguiram ver o primeiro episódio, atrapalhados pelas piadinhas de Jéssica que havia tirado o dia para azucrinar o irmão menor e a visita.

Para fugirem da amolação, Kyungsoo transferiu a pesquisa de campo do dia seguinte para sua casa, porque na maior parte do tempo a tinha toda para si. Queria aproveitar para também mostrar sua coleção de vinis para um Baekhyun abertamente interessado, e assim arranjar uma desculpa pra ver menos daquele dorama chato que o outro insistia ser a melhor fonte de estudo sobre suas coisas preferidas. Para sua surpresa, com o passar dos episódios até começou a achar graça do enredo, dando algumas boas risadas ao lado de um Byun esforçado ao máximo em não derrubar a bacia de pipoca que equilibrava nas coxas a cada gargalhada alta que o fazia chacoalhar o corpo todo.

Lá pelo episódio 5 fizeram uma pausa. Kyungsoo levou a louça suja para a cozinha e Byun não pôde evitar de se esgueirar até o piano de parede que ficava na sala de estar da família Do, sentando-se na banqueta e travando o pedal para que o som não saísse tão alto e não atrapalhasse a vizinhança. Dedilhou uma sequência de sons meio desconexas com a mão direita, apreciando cada nota por mais errada que estivesse dentro da escala, e colocou a esquerda em cima da região grave do piano.

— Você sabe? — Kyungsoo apareceu ao seu lado em silêncio, fazendo o outro dar um pulinho na banqueta.

— Porra Caio, que susto! — Deu um tapa no braço livre. No outro Do segurava uma caneca.

— Quer? É chá. — Deu um gole sem tirar os olhos de Byun, que recusou com a cabeça. — Mas então…

— Sei bem pouco. Minha mãe tinha mania de me colocar em todas as atividades extracurriculares possíveis quando eu era novo, e numa dessas eu acabei no piano. Mas não estudei muito, acho que não lembro de muita coisa. — Repousou novamente as duas mãos em cima das teclas, em preparo. — Acho que só devo lembrar alguns exercícios bobos de iniciante.

Inspirou profundamente e começou. _Op 49, No. 4_ de Johannes Brahms — popularmente conhecida como aquela famosa canção de ninar — ecoou um pouco arrastada, com alguns tropeços e paradas, mas totalmente entendível. Kyungsoo continuou parado em pé ao lado dele, brincando com os dedos dentro da alça da caneca que segurava, sem conseguir tirar os olhos das mãos do outro. Eram mãos muito bonitas, com dedos compridos e bem delineados. Seu olhar se ateve a pinta localizada no polegar esquerdo, que brincava por cima das teclas delicadamente ao tocar as notas.

— Para alguém que não treina, você até que toca bem. — Kyungsoo levou a caneca à boca para dar mais um gole no chá.

— Você toca piano também? — Byun virou-se em sua direção.

— Não tanto quanto gostaria. Mas aprendi a não me cobrar tanto já que foi uma escolha minha me dedicar ao violoncelo.

— Foi uma boa escolha. Você… — Titubeou. — Foi muito bonito te ver tocar no recital.

— Não foi nada demais. — Deu meio sorriso enquanto se esforçava para não ficar vermelho.

— Não precisa ser humilde, Caio. — Revirou os olhos. — Deve ser super difícil tocar violoncelo, sabe? Não é igual ao piano que tem teclas, ou uma divisão das notas…

— Tipo os trastes?

— Isso, igual ao violão.

Kyungsoo colocou a caneca de chá em cima do piano e foi para o quarto, voltando em poucos minutos com o seu violoncelo.

— Não é tão difícil, sério. — Puxou uma cadeira da mesa de jantar e sentou à sua frente.

Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas olhando com atenção pela extensão do braço do instrumento.

— Ei! Tem umas marquinhas aí! — Apontou para o início do braço.

— Os espaços também são maiores, mas no começo todo mundo marca onde começa a primeira posição. — Riu ao olhar a cara de desaprovação do outro.

— Toca alguma coisa, sei lá. — Baekhyun fechou o piano para poder apoiar o cotovelo na tampa. — Mas toca alguma que eu saiba. — Repousou a cabeça na mão apoiada e o olhou diretamente.

Do se posicionou para começar. Entoou algumas notas longas de olhos fechados, muito concentrado em ouvir a música que ele mesmo tocava. Foi se entregando ao som, improvisando algumas passagens e brincando dentro da escala da melodia básica que, quando Byun reconheceu qual era, o empurrou com um dos pés o fazendo parar.

— Como você é ridículo, Caio — reclamou fazendo um bico. — _Parabéns a Você_ não, né? Toca alguma coisa um pouco mais complexa.

— Não, agora é a sua vez. — Kyungsoo ofereceu o instrumento em meio a risos.

— Sai, eu não sei nem pegar nisso.

— É fácil, sério. Puxa a banqueta do piano mais pra cá. — Kyungsoo levantou, levando o violoncelo junto consigo. Deu um tapinha no joelho do Byun, que já estava novamente sentado, o fazendo tremer. — Abre as pernas. — Colocou o violoncelo na frente dele. — Segura o arco com a direita... Você é destro, né?

— Uhum. — Pegou o arco que ele o estendera.

— Fica reto. — Deu um toque sobre o ombro para que ele endireitasse a postura e deu a volta, indo parar atrás do rapaz. — A cravelha tem que ficar aqui, bem perto da orelha. — Byun podia sentir o ar agitando junto com a mão de Kyungsoo que sinalizava bem pertinho do seu pescoço onde o instrumento deveria ficar, sem encostar. — E a borda do cello tem que repousar bem no meio do seu peito, entendeu?

— Uhum.

— Certo. Você é praticamente do mesmo tamanho que eu, então nem precisa ajustar a altura. Tá sentindo a lateral do cello apoiada na sua coxa?

— Uhum.

— Agora leva sua mão esquerda até o braço do violoncelo.

Baekhyun obedeceu, observando um Do concentradíssimo em lhe passar o posicionamento do instrumento. Não conseguiu conter a onda de calor que se espalhou pelo seu corpo, que lhe deixou fervendo. Kyungsoo sério era estonteante, principalmente quando falava com propriedade do que sabia bem. 

— Você tá com os ombros muito altos, precisa baixar um pouco.

— Hum… — Baekhyun rotacionou o pescoço na tentativa de relaxar, sem muito sucesso.

— Cruza as mãos por cima do violoncelo.

— Como?

— Tipo um abraço mesmo, Bruno.

— Assim? — Ele se atrapalhou todo com o arco nas mãos, sem saber como fazer.

— Assim.

Kyungsoo pegou o arco, jogando-o em cima da cadeira que estava à frente. Pegou a mão esquerda de Byun com a sua mão esquerda e segurando-a, passou por cima do violoncelo, cruzando até alcançar no bico direito. Fez o mesmo com a mão direita para segurar no bico oposto do instrumento, fazendo com que os dois ficassem com os braços cruzados em cima do violoncelo. Baekhyun sentiu o peito de Do encostar por toda suas costas, e por mais quente que se sentisse um calafrio subiu pela espinha.

— Isso chama abraço do urso. Quem toca violoncelo usa como exercício para conferir a postura e relaxar os braços. Pode soltar o corpo — falou perto do ouvido de Byun ao mesmo tempo que soltou um pouco o próprio peso em cima dele.

Estava debruçado em cima do violoncelo de Kyungsoo, no meio da sala da casa dele, com ele próprio o abraçando por trás. Era muito irreal para ser verdade. Sem pensar muito arrastou a mão direita até alcançar o braço esquerdo do outro e fez um leve carinho com o dedão.

— Caio… Eu…

Sentiu ele aspirar o ar pela boca perto do seu pescoço, pronto para poder responder — e o arrepiando inteiro de novo — no exato momento que um remexer de chaves ressoou na porta de entrada do apartamento. Kyungsoo despertou do devaneio em que estava, o corpo respondendo em solavanco e se afastou de Byun, corando de imediato. Tinha se deixado levar pelo momento, tão concentrado, que não tinha percebido a intensidade daquilo tudo. Ouviu a mãe no corredor:

— Filho? Cheguei!

Voltou rapidamente a sentar na cadeira à frente de Baekhyun, que respirava com dificuldade segurando o violoncelo entre as pernas. Fez menção de pegar o instrumento de volta mas sentiu um tranco. O outro o impedia com desespero no olhar que implorava para ele _pelo amor de Deus_ deixar as coisas como estavam. Trocaram olhares, os dois com as mãos no violoncelo, quando a mãe de Kyungsoo adentrou pela sala.

— Oi Filho.. Ah… — titubeou ao ver que Kyungsoo estava acompanhado. — Oi Byun, tudo bem?

Kyungsoo percebeu um olhar de condolência surgir nos olhos da mãe. Era o mesmo que ela havia lançado para o amigo no dia em que o conhecera no recital.

— Tudo bem, e a senhora? — Baekhyun respondeu enquanto puxava o violoncelo para si, fazendo agora sozinho o abraço do urso.

— Você não avisou que seu amigo viria, Kyungsoo — olhou para o filho com um quê de desaprovação. — Acabou que não comprei nada melhor pro jantar. Mas não se preocupem, vou dar uma olhada na despensa e fazer um bolo. — Abriu um pequeno sorriso ao olhar novamente para Byun.

— Não se incomode comigo, senhora Do, já já vou embora. Aluguei demais o seu filho por hoje. — Deu um sorriso enquanto levantava da cadeira.

Kyungsoo não soube precisar exatamente quanto tempo levou, mas na sua percepção pareceram apenas poucos minutos entre arrumarem a sala, guardar o violoncelo e levar Byun até a porta em despedida. Não falaram muito, apenas ficaram de combinar por mensagem quando seria o próximo “Dia do Bruno julgar as coisas que o Caio gosta com propriedade”, e quando se deu conta estava somente ele e a mãe em casa. Sorrateiramente ele se arrastou até a cozinha para conversar.

— Só voltou você pra casa, mãe? E o pai? — Kyungsoo perguntou ao sentar no banquinho alto perto da bancada.

— Hoje é o dia dele ir no _norebang_ com os amigos, esqueceu? — A mãe picava alguns legumes encostada na pia. — Hoje somos só você e eu.

— É verdade. — Kyungsoo engoliu seco. Estava incomodado com a reação que a mãe esboçou perante o amigo que tinha ido embora há pouco da casa. Embora não soubesse muito o que dizer resolveu perguntar para ela sobre o que vira.

— Mãe... você tem alguma coisa contra o Byun?

A Senhora Do foi pega de surpresa, deixando o que fazia na pia ao se virar para o filho.

— Por que a pergunta?

— O jeito que a senhora olha pra ele… É diferente. — Kyungsoo se ajeitou no banquinho, esperando uma resposta.

— Eu não tenho nada contra o Baekhyun, querido.

— Mas você o conhece? Eu nem tinha apresentado ele pelo nome coreano pra senh…

— Você é mesmo desligado, não é? — Enxugou as mãos no pano de prato apoiado no suporte ao lado do fogão. — Todo mundo da colônia se conhece. Baekhyun só tem uma história um pouco… um pouco difícil.

— Difícil como? — Kyungsoo ficou tenso, não sabia o que pensar sobre tudo isso. Tinha passado todo seu tempo se esgueirando da comunidade e tendo contato mínimo com as pessoas num geral, que não notou que seu círculo social se resumia a seus pais, Sehun e Junmyeon. E agora Baekhyun.

— Pergunte a ele, querido. — A mãe o abraçou de lado, fazendo cafuné. — Se vocês são amigos eu acho que o correto é saber por ele. — Lhe beijou os cabelos curtos antes de voltar a preparar o jantar.

◆◆◆◆◆

O dia seguinte passou sem nenhuma notícia de Byun piscando em seu celular. Kyungsoo sentia como se tivesse vivido três dias em um com o tempo se arrastando pelo chão como uma lesma, demorando para passar. Agora sem a universidade e os ensaios para o recital tinha ficado sem ter o que fazer, coisa que nunca reclamava quando acontecia, mas sentia falta de toda a agitação que estava vivendo nos últimos meses. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a conversa que teve com a sua mãe, e não era só curiosidade que o levava a pensar no que tinha ouvido, mas sim preocupação. Sua mãe era uma das pessoas mais amorosas que conhecia e sabia que ela não julgaria ninguém de graça.

Já passava das oito da noite, e as mãos de Kyungsoo formigavam para mandar uma mensagem. Pensou no que dizer, em falar para darem uma volta e tentar assim chegar no assunto com Byun, contudo não tinha noção de como fazer isso sem parecer estar se intrometendo. Olhou a cidade pela janela, com a vizinhança toda iluminada pelos pisca-piscas quando foi tomado de súbito por uma lembrança. Pegou o caderninho.

** _25/11 (quarta)_ **

** _Byun hoje quis fazer um top 3 dos melhores filmes natalinos já que falta exatamente um mês para o Natal. Concordo com Esqueceram de Mim e Grinch, mas acho O Estranho Mundo de Jack muito superestimado._ **

** _Ele ainda ficou discutindo com o Lucas porque achou um absurdo ele não gostar de Grinch. Nisso vou ter que concordar._ **

Se ele se lembrava bem desse dia sabia que Baekhyun era louco pelo Natal. E mesmo o dia 25 tendo ficado para trás no calendário, a cidade continuava bonita com seus enfeites e luzes. Pegou o telefone.

** _Caio Do_ **

** _30/12/09 20:17_ **

** _Byun, tá ocupado?_ **

** **

** _Caio Do_ **

** _30/12/09 20:18_ **

** _Eu tenho um convite e você não pode dizer não._ **

Kyungsoo não achou que São Paulo inteira teria a brilhante ideia de querer passear na Paulista transbordando Natal bem no dia 30 de dezembro, mas depois que viu toda aquela gente na saída do metrô se sentiu ingênuo demais em achar que a rua estaria vazia. Se encontrou com Byun na catraca do Trianon-Masp às nove e meia da noite, e assim que saíram na calçada, de frente ao prédio da Fiesp todo iluminado, ele esqueceu todo o impasse da lotação ao ver o sorriso mais bonito do mundo se formar na boca do seu amigo.

— Ah Caio…. Eu gosto tanto do Natal! — Baekhyun sorriu solto, se deixando levar por toda aquela luz que banhava seu rosto. Ele tinha um olhar tão puro que deixou o coração de Kyungsoo quentinho, e ele sorriu de volta quando começaram a andar pela avenida, indo no sentido da Consolação. Passaram pelos prédios do Bradesco e Real e Byun fez questão de parar em cada um para observar os detalhes das suntuosas decorações que ostentavam em suas fachadas. Os postes no meio-fio da avenida tinham placas com dizeres que saudavam o ano novo em diversas línguas, e Baekhyun fazia questão de tentar ler em voz alta cada uma delas, mesmo sem saber direito a pronúncia correta. Foram caminhando, algumas vezes atravessando para a calçada do outro lado da via para poder ver de perto todas as decorações, como as árvores de lâmpadas azuis que o Parque Trianon mantinha acesas, derramando toda cor sobre os transeuntes. Continuaram desse lado até chegar no prédio todo decorado do Itaú, na esquina da Avenida com a Alameda Ministro Rocha de Azevedo, com seus enormes ursos polares e outros bonecos que se mexiam conforme a música que a instalação tocava.

Kyungsoo sempre achou graça de ter essas decorações de Natal que nada tinham a ver com o clima que vive-se nessa época do ano num país calorento como o Brasil, mas não podia evitar achar bonito toda a empolgação de Byun. Nunca tinham saído só os dois e até houve instantes de silêncio entre eles, mas não se sentiu incomodado em nenhum momento ao lado do outro. Era estranhamente confortável.

Atravessaram de novo para chegar em frente ao Center 3, que esse ano tinha uma decoração toda em luzes brancas que contrastava com o Conjunto Nacional — do outro lado da Avenida — inteiro sob verde. Baekhyun espiou todos os lados e olhou para o céu da cidade ao admirar o prédio do Banco do Brasil, contornado por faixas brilhantes azuis e amarelas.

— Nossa… Deve ser bonito ver isso de cima. — Sorriu mais uma vez fechando os olhos. — Obrigado por ter me feito esse convite irrecusável, Caio. — Virou a cabeça, encarando-o.

Kyungsoo, que o olhava com as sobrancelhas vincadas no meio da testa, de súbito foi tomado por uma ideia. Pegou Byun pelo pulso e começou a andar apressadamente atravessando a Rua Augusta, até chegarem na portaria de um prédio que ficava próximo da esquina da Paulista com a Haddock Lobo.

— Menino Caio! Você por aqui?

— Feliz Natal, Seu Francisco! Será que tem como eu dar uma subida com o meu amigo? — Kyungsoo cumprimentou o porteiro com intimidade.

— Aí você me enrosca. — Ele hesitou por um momento, olhando para Baekhyun.

— Eu juro que não demoro, Seu Francisco! — Disse com um olhar pedinte.

— Então vai lá, garoto. E o senhor seu pai, tá bem? Ele tem vindo menos pra firma.

— Ele tá bem, tem ficado mais na universidade. — Respondeu enquanto passava pelo portão. — Mas meu tio ainda tá vindo, né?

— Ah, esse não sai daqui! — O senhor riu com vontade. — É viciado no trabalho, né menino? Não sei como aguenta…

Kyungsoo pegou a chave que Seu Francisco lhe estendeu pela portinhola da guarita e agradeceu com a cabeça. Andou até o hall de entrada do prédio com um Byun curioso no seu encalço.

— Onde estamos indo? — Baekhyun perguntou assim que entraram no elevador, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

Kyungsoo riu meio de lado e esperou até o elevador completar seu trajeto. Saiu no último andar e dirigiu-se à porta de emergência, destrancando-a com a chave que conseguiu com o porteiro.

Baekhyun nem pensou em esconder o espanto. Eles estavam no topo de um dos prédios mais altos da Paulista, e acima deles só a pista do heliporto que o edifício possuía. De onde estavam conseguiam ver a avenida quase inteira, com suas luzes radiantes iluminando tudo ao redor. Byun balançava a cabeça, incrédulo; até quando Kyungsoo o iria surpreender? Andou até o parapeito da construção e debruçou-se olhando para baixo, conseguindo ver toda a composição natalina que há pouco parecia enorme à sua frente, como pequenos pontos perto do chão.

— Caramba, Caio... Isso é incrível! — Seus olhos cintilavam na mesma intensidade que a cidade brilhava abaixo dos dois. — Mas como você…

— Meu pai trabalhou com meu tio na empresa dele durante muitos anos, e eu passei muitas tardes nesse prédio acompanhando os dois. Ainda ajudo periodicamente meu tio com algumas coisas, e às vezes acabo vindo sozinho aproveitar o passe livre da portaria e vista da cidade. — Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e encostou na construção baixa de concreto que guardava o acesso a um ponto de água um pouco ao lado de onde estavam, num espaço que a pista do heliporto não cobria.

— Caramba... — Byun sentou ao lado dele, apoiando os braços paralelamente ao lado do corpo. — Uau…

— Eu achei que ontem o dia não terminou num clima muito bom… — Do tamborilava os dedos dentro do bolso da calça preta. — Queria saber o que aconteceu.

— Você realmente não sabe de nada? Sua mãe não te falou? — Byun o fitou.

— Não. Ela disse que eu deveria saber por você. — Kyungsoo o olhou de relance.

— Bom… Como eu posso começar... — Suspirou lentamente, tentando escolher bem as palavras. — Minha família é dona de uma confecção no Brás, fruto do esforço e trabalho da minha mãe. Ela tem sido uma grande mulher desde que meu pai resolveu largar tudo e ir embora… e ele foi por minha causa. — Baekhyun buscou o horizonte com um olhar distante. — Nós nunca tivemos um bom relacionamento, quer dizer, desde que o filho caçula ficou viado demais pro gosto dele. E tudo começou por eu ficar no meu tempo livre enfurnado na confecção com a minha irmã e minha mãe, brincando de costurar… Eu nunca entendi porque minha irmã podia fazer o que quisesse lá e eu não, sabe? Eu só achava legal mexer naquele monte de máquina e juntar um monte de tecido colorido. — Fechou os olhos para poder suavizar as lembranças que voltaram à sua mente vivas demais. — Eu tinha acabado de completar treze anos no dia que ele chegou alterado cheirando a álcool e me bateu tanto, mas tanto… E bateu na minha irmã também, quando ela tentou me defender. — Abaixou o olhar, melancólico. — Depois disso minha mãe colocou ele pra fora de casa e não tivemos mais notícias. Dizem que ele voltou pra Coreia, e nunca deu o divórcio pra ela.

— Eu… eu sinto muito — pigarreou Kyungsoo, que não sabia muito como digerir toda essa informação que recebera assim de supetão.

— Tá tudo bem, sabe? Minha mãe é uma mulher incrível — sorriu com a constatação. — Ela se desdobra por mim e pela Jéssica… E foi melhor assim. Mas eu fico muito chateado porque sei que não adianta o esforço dela, pra colônia ela sempre vai ser a mãe solteira que não segurou o marido, e eu o menino gay que arruinou a vida dos Byun.

— Não é bem assim…

— Você acha que não vi o jeito que sua mãe olhou pra mim nesses dois dias que a vi? É por isso que evito tanto andar no meio da comunidade, eu cansei de ser julgado.

— Ei… — Kyungsoo instintivamente tirou a mão esquerda do bolso e passou o braço sobre os ombros de Byun, num abraço lateral meio sem jeito. — Ela não acha que tem algo errado com você… Ela só me disse que sua história é... difícil.

— Bota difícil nisso. — Encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro e os dois ficaram um tempo assim, num silêncio cúmplice enquanto Kyungsoo fazia um carinho acanhado em seu braço. Só se afastaram quando Byun cortou o contato para poder olhar diretamente para ele. — Eu passei muito tempo rezando pra acordar diferente, mas com o tempo eu entendi que não é um defeito ou uma doença. — Riu triste da própria constatação. — Se eu pudesse dar um conselho pra qualquer um seria “não seja gay”, mas eu sei que não é uma coisa que se pode controlar.

Baekhyun cruzou as pernas em cima da mureta e colocou os cotovelos na coxa, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Continuou olhando para o horizonte da cidade de São Paulo, cada vez mais bonita iluminada pelas luzes naquele finzinho de 2009. Era inevitável que mesmo depois de anos ele ainda sentisse um pouco de melancolia ao falar sobre esse assunto, e que a tristeza o pegasse desprevenido. Era inevitável sentir raiva por ver sua família pagar um preço tão alto perante a sociedade intolerante por ele simplesmente ser quem era.

Kyungsoo enfiou as mãos no bolso novamente. Encheu o peito de ar para que suas palavras saíssem claras e pudessem assim soprar para longe essa nuvem de insegurança que pairava sobre Baekhyun.

— Ainda bem que em nenhuma dessas vezes você acordou diferente. — Virou o rosto para encará-lo com convicção. — Se tivesse dado certo, você não seria exatamente do jeito que você é.

E era inevitável da parte de Kyungsoo perceber que ele sentia alguma coisa muito forte pelo rapaz ao seu lado, por mais que não soubesse exatamente o que tudo isso poderia ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tais Coisas tem uma playlist no Spotify! Essa é a playlist completa para vocês entrarem no clima e se ambientarem nesse caldeirão de influências citadas. Tem as melhores músicas da playlist Aquela tal de Ressaca Friends 2009? Tem. Tem Poker Face e Shuraba do primeiro capítulo? Tem. Tem as músicas clássicas parte do universo particular do Caio e a que ele toca no recital? Tem também! É já tem algumas músicas que vão aparecer nos próximos capítulos também hihi!  
Como uso para me inspirar a escrever, é bem capaz que entre mais coisas com o passar do tempo! Segue lá no Spotify! http://bit.ly/aquelataldeplaylist 
> 
> Ah! Um PS: a Jéssica irmã do Baek não foi necessariamente inspirada na Jessica Jung, mas sintam-se a vontade de imaginá-la (ou não) como a personagem, afinal ela é bem maravilhosa e digna de estar nessa história aahahahaha 
> 
> Mais uma coisa, sobre os honoríficos coreanos: eu normalmente não gosto do uso em fanfics, mas achei necessário a citação porque a utilização deles dentro da colônia é muito arraigada, tanto falando em coreano como em português os descendentes costumam utilizá-los. Pra não ficar muito caricato eu dei uma suavizada mas achei interessante manter porque o mix de línguas é real mesmo, assim como os mais velhos chamam os mais novos pelo nome coreano (como a mãe do Caio fez enquanto eles conversavam sobre o Bruno na cozinha).
> 
> Com a promessa de novos capítulos em breve me despeço. E aviso que daqui pra frente é só ladeira abaixo.


	5. Aquele tal de Fly or Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrateiramente aparecendo aqui depois de muitos meses com o quinto capítulo de Tais Coisas! 
> 
> Primeiramente peço imensas desculpas pela demora. Quando disse que os capítulos iriam demorar um pouco mais para sair eu não queria que fosse tanto tempo assim, mas olhando para esse período de "hiatus" da história, posso dizer hoje que ele foi necessário para que eu conseguisse entregar o que entrego agora, mas conversamos mais sobre isso nas notas finais, oka? 
> 
> Betado pela Dulce Veiga. Eu não sei expressar a honra de ter uma história minha passando pelas suas mãos, e ainda mais essa história, mulher. Vou continuar te dizendo que acho que nunca vou conseguir te agradecer por tudo. Muito obrigada, de verdade! 
> 
> Pra quem quiser ler com trilha sonora (e que trilha sonora, meu Pai!), as playlists de Tais Coisas estão nas notas finais! Recomendo fortemente a playlist Aquela tal de Funhouse para... bem... vcs vão saber a hora de dar play XDDDD
> 
> Boa leitura, e nos vemos nas notas finais!

O ano de 2010 começou igualzinho aos cinco anteriores. Kyungsoo já estava acostumado a lutar contra os borrachudos que insistiam em tentar fazer da sua perna o banquete da ceia, sentado na rede da já velha conhecida chácara em Atibaia onde havia passado os últimos réveillons com a família Oh e mais duas famílias amigas dos pais. O rapaz não reclamava da falta de diversidade do programa, nem da não inovação dos progenitores em escolher um destino melhor para sua virada de ano, pois sempre aproveitava esse tempo no meio do nada para renovar as energias e colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Deitou na rede e contemplou o céu estrelado da primeira noite de janeiro. Ainda não era nem uma da manhã, mas as únicas atividades que lhe restavam era o pôker com os pais, a tranca com as mães ou o uno com os mais novos. Tinha também a opção de ouvir Sehun reclamar da falta de sinal enquanto andava de um lado para o outro perto da piscina, de braço estendido para o alto com o celular na mão na tentativa de ser agraciado com alguma conexão, mas resolveu se abster dessa função ao colocar os fones de ouvido conectados no seu mp3 player. Como sempre a música era a sua fuga, e foi nela que mergulhou ao fechar os olhos nos primeiros acordes de _ Nocturnes, Op. 9, No. 2 _de Frédéric Chopin, uma de suas preferidas. Naquele momento parecia que nada havia mudado: era o mesmo Caio Kyungsoo Do de sempre, sentado na rede de sempre, passando mais um ano novo com as pessoas de sempre. Mas fazendo ali um balanço do ano que terminara há pouco, podia dizer que na realidade tudo estava bem diferente. 

Coberto pelo céu limpo do interior, deixou a mente estimar a quantidade de vezes que a vida mudara seu curso de uns meses para cá. Não podia dizer que foi de comum acordo desde o começo, afinal era uma pessoa um pouco avessa às novidades, mas tinha que admitir que a novidade não era assim de todo mal. Ter os amigos do primo em seu encalço no refeitório da universidade acabou trazendo uma lista extensa de coisas que ainda não conhecia: 15 filmes, 20 álbuns, quatro animes, um mangá e até um dorama. E junto de tudo isso veio Bruno Byun. 

Kyungsoo se revirou na rede, pensativo. Honestamente não entendia muito bem o que tinha acontecido consigo para que esse tipo de brecha ocorresse, mas foi natural. Simplesmente aconteceu. Toda a teimosia em discordar de Baekhyun fez com que o rapaz se tornasse uma espécie de amigo, muito mais pelas diferenças do que pelas semelhanças. Era engraçado para Kyungsoo se sentir próximo de alguém que nem de longe compartilhava de interesses comuns aos seus, mas tinha percebido que o outro estava ali disposto a conhecer o seu mundo e de alguma forma o deixar entrar no mundo dele também. E isso fazia o jovem ali deitado observar o céu e contar as estrelas daquele novo ano com uma curiosidade que não notava há tempos dentro de si. 

Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da bermuda, em resposta a um pequeno lapso de sinal que conseguiu captar, e não pôde deixar de ouvir Sehun novamente resmungar ao fundo enquanto continuava incomunicável com quem quer que o primo quisesse falar. Caçou o aparelho com um pouco de dificuldade entre a rede e a roupa, puxando-o logo que conseguiu se desvencilhar do pano.

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _01/01/10 01:27_ **

** _Sem feliz ano novo até eu saber quando o senhor volta para continuarmos o "Dia do Bruno julgar as coisas que o Caio gosta com propriedade". ¬¬_ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _01/01/10 01:30_ **

** _Mentira ;) _ **

** _Feliz ano novo!_ **

Um sorriso brotou no rosto, naturalmente. E sorriu mais largo quando o _ shuffle _ do mp3 player colocou _ Rakuen _ do Do As Infinity para tocar na sequência. Não lembrava a data com precisão mas tinha gravado na mente as palavras que Byun dissera em mais um almoço no campus da USP: 

— _ Todo mundo só lembra de _ Fukai Mori _ porque foi encerramento de Inuyasha, mas _ Rakuen _ é uma das músicas mais bonitas que já ouvi na vida_.

Sabiamente ele tinha razão. Kyungsoo não sabia se era por causa do violino, que a tornava um pouco mais próxima da sua realidade, se era a melodia ou a tradução da letra, que conseguiu em um site de músicas de anime quando se propôs a ouvir as duas faixas a fim de discordar mais uma vez do garoto, o que de fato não conseguiu. Baekhyun tinha razão, e essa era mais uma das coisas que aprendera com ele.

Deitou novamente na rede e olhou para o céu estrelado. Talvez Byun não fosse assim tão do avesso como ele sempre pensou ser, ou talvez fosse ele próprio que estivesse dando uma chance para poder concordar com algo novo, se dando a chance de conhecer um outro alguém. Se perguntou quantas coisas mais ainda iria descobrir e suspirou, imerso nesse novo questionamento. Se continuasse assim, definitivamente esse ano prometia ser bem diferente dos anteriores. 

E Kyungsoo estava feliz por isso.

◆◆◆◆◆

Foi com certa urgência, naquela primeira terça-feira de janeiro, que Baekhyun entrou pela porta da casa dos Do com dois pacotes de Doritos e uma garrafa de Schweppes dentro das sacolas que tinha em mãos.

— Vai Caio, liga logo a tevê. — Disparou enquanto tirava o tênis na entrada e colocava as compras em cima da mesa. 

— Mas pra que tanta pressa?

— Tá passando _ As Branquelas _ na Sessão da Tarde.

— E…?

— E o quê? — Baekhyun se jogou no sofá, displicente. — A gente vai assistir, oras. Um clássico desse não se perde.

— Ah não… — Kyungsoo sentou ao lado dele. 

— Dá aqui, homem. — Puxou o controle que Kyungsoo havia pegado no apoio do sofá.— Vim correndo do mercado quando vi que tava passando essa preciosidade pra gente conseguir pegar a parte do poodle. 

— Quê? 

— _ Qualé mermão, tá olhando o quê _ ? — Baekhyun repetia com os olhos vidrados na tevê. — _ Segura meu poodle, segura meu poodle! _ — Gargalhou forte, tombando para o lado. — Ah, esse filme é ótimo! Como assim você nunca viu, Caio?

Kyungsoo deu de ombros, e foi até a mesa para fuçar nas sacolas que Byun trouxera da rua. Voltou com um dos pacotes de Doritos, sentando ao lado dele logo em seguida.

— Você é engraçado, Bruno. 

— E você adora, Caio. 

_ Ainda não estava tudo muito claro para Kyungsoo, mas ele adorava mesmo. _

— Mas a gente não tem que terminar de ver o dorama? — Kyungsoo questionou enquanto cruzava as pernas em cima do sofá.

— Eu não tenho hora pra ir embora… Ou você já tá me dispensando, hein Caio? — Baekhyun torceu o nariz para fazer manha e encontrou o amigo o olhando com o riso preso nos lábios cheinhos. — Dá aqui um pouco pra mim, vai! — Puxou o saco de Doritos já aberto do colo alheio.

Em meio a gargalhadas exageradas de Byun, os dois continuaram assistindo ao _clássico da dramaturgia cinematográfica americana _como ele próprio gostava de enfatizar a cada parte do filme que julgava ser a melhor. Aproveitaram os intervalos comerciais para conversar um pouco sobre a semana em que Kyungsoo passou fora da cidade, e Baekhyun contou que ele e a irmã conseguiram finalmente convencer a mãe em tirar um tempo para si para fazerem uma viagem à praia. Já fazia sete anos que a família trabalhava ininterruptamente e tudo o que ela merecia era um descanso depois de todo esse tempo. Kyungsoo ficou feliz pelo feito, mas não pôde deixar de perceber que havia uma porcentagem dentro de si inquieta por saber que ficaria mais de uma semana inteirinha sem as impertinências do garoto ao seu lado.

— Aliás, acho melhor a gente terminar esse dorama hoje. — Baekhyun soltou. — Eu não sei se você vai ter muito saco pra me aguentar te enchendo depois que eu voltar de viagem. 

Kyungsoo queria responder que _ sim _, teria todo o saco do mundo para ele, mas se manteve em silêncio sem saber como e nem se devia colocar em palavras o que sentia. Nem ele mesmo sabia muito bem o que acontecia consigo para que pudesse verbalizar essa constatação. Aproveitou que o intervalo comercial havia terminado e que Baekhyun parecia estar novamente entretido com o filme e fez menção de levantar do sofá, mas foi impedido com um sinal de Byun para que não se movesse.

— Agora não meu caro, senta aí.

— Mas eu só ia pegar os copos.

— Você não pode perder essa parte magnífica. Eu pego os copos pra gente, fica aí.

Baekhyun levantou e foi até a cozinha, mas ao chegar na frente da bancada constatou que não tinha noção de onde encontrar os utensílios naquela parte até então desconhecida da casa.

— Caio… — Enfiou o rosto pela divisória dos ambientes para que pudesse falar com ele, olhando-o com cara de perdido. 

— Na segunda porta do armário em cima da bancada. — Respondeu prontamente, ainda sentado no sofá.

— Hum… Achei! — E Baekhyun voltou para a sala na velocidade da luz, com os copos em mãos. Cruzou a tevê na frente de Kyungsoo quando as primeiras notas de _ A Thousand Miles _ da Vanessa Carlton ecoaram pelo cômodo. 

— _Peraí… Como você descobriu… Eu ADORO essa música! _— Repetia juntamente com Latrell enquanto executava uma dancinha esquisita, indo em direção ao piano, o mesmo que já tocara há um tempo atrás quando visitou a casa da família Do pela primeira vez no final do ano. Colocou os copos em cima do instrumento e sentou na banqueta enquanto cantava alto junto com o filme. 

— _ Making my way downtown walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound… — _ Fingiu tocar o piano fechado, martelando os dedos teatralmente sobre a tampa de madeira e fazendo o som das teclas com a boca de uma forma estranhamente fofa. Virou a cabeça de repente na direção de Kyungsoo e entoou. _ — I need you. — _ Mexeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música. — _ And I miss you. — _ E mais uma vez, imitando com dedicação o que se passava na tela da tevê. — _ And now I woooonder… _— Jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo uma pose esdrúxula para o amigo, que continuava sentado no sofá tentando segurar o riso que ameaçava sair enquanto apreciava toda aquela cena dramática que o mais velho fazia especialmente para ele. 

Kyungsoo não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas sempre que o Byun se propunha a fazê-lo rir, ele conseguia. Não achava lá muita graça do filme que acompanhavam, mas ver o amigo ali encenando era, no mínimo, gracioso. Riu com vontade enquanto via Baekhyun escorregar da banqueta e se esparramar no chão com uma gargalhada alta e gostosa, e o mais novo acompanhou o movimento até os dois terminarem deitados de costas no tapete fofinho da sala de estar. Kyungsoo olhava para o teto e sentiu uma cotovelada no braço, dada pelo amigo em forma de reclamação:

— Para, nem foi tão engraçado assim — Byun disse, ainda rindo. — Como você é besta, Caio. 

— Mas você adora, Bruno.

Kyungsoo virou o rosto e encontrou os olhos de Baekhyun, que já repousavam sobre si. As risadas foram diminuindo e as respirações voltando ao ritmo normal, e eles ficaram um tempo se fitando, até o silêncio prevalecer e ficar apenas o som da tevê preenchendo o ambiente.

_ Baekhyun não sabia o quanto, mas desconfiava que adorava mesmo. _

A senhora Do chegou da mercearia logo após escurecer. Dessa vez Kyungsoo notou que a mãe estava cheia de sorrisos para com o amigo, que assim que a viu entrar pela porta cheia de sacolas de compras se prontificou a ajudá-la a carregar tudo para a cozinha. Talvez tenha sido essa gentileza de Baekhyun que a fizera convidá-lo para o jantar e o garoto aceitou prontamente, mesmo meio sem jeito com a oferta, mas o cheiro delicioso das panquecas no forno tomando o ambiente à medida que a comida ia sendo preparada só aumentou a certeza de que tinha sido uma boa ideia aceitar o convite. Jantaram os três — já que era o dia da semana que o senhor Do frequentava o _ norebang _ com os amigos — e Byun fez questão de ajudar com a louça após a refeição, como uma forma de agradecer à hospitalidade. 

A maratona de _ Nodame Cantabile _, começou logo após os afazeres domésticos e se estendeu mais do que o esperado. Kyungsoo, que curiosamente prestava bastante atenção no dorama, não notou quando Baekhyun pegou no sono, deitado ao seu lado no sofá grande o suficiente para abrigar os dois com conforto. Bocejou. O relógio marcava alguns minutos além da meia-noite e o corpo pedia descanso. Achou melhor caçar algo para cobrir o dorminhoco e saiu da sala nas pontas do pés para não acordá-lo.

O som baixo da tevê ligada ecoava pela sala silenciosa, e Kyungsoo voltou do quarto com uma coberta fina nas mãos. A estendeu com cuidado por cima de Byun, que jazia estatelado na mesma posição. E jazia mesmo, porque ele dormia tão profundamente que parecia até que tinha morrido. Kyungsoo passou a mão na frente do rosto do rapaz para checar se estava tudo bem, sentindo a respiração resvalar na sua mão, e deu um sorriso de canto de boca com a situação. Se abaixou e abraçou os próprios joelhos, ficando na mesma altura que o amigo deitado no sofá. Realmente achava Baekhyun engraçado, mas era uma graça bem peculiar, só dele. A luz da tevê iluminava o rosto alvo do garoto deitado e ele ficou um tempo naquela posição, admirando ali de pertinho todas as pintas que o amigo tinha na pele, em especial uma em cima da boca, no canto direito. Já havia visto a marquinha, mas assim de perto era tão bonita. Era única, como tudo que via nele. 

Deitou a cabeça no próprio braço e sorriu de novo. Às vezes se encontrava assim, no meio de uma situação em que ouvia vários ímpetos desconhecidos gritarem dentro de si, mas mesmo em meio a essas manifestações internas ainda indecifráveis, ele sentia paz em olhar o garoto deitado, dormindo pleno no seu sofá. Suspirou. Não se sentia capaz de chegar a uma conclusão, talvez por ainda nem desconfiar exatamente o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas sabia que infelizmente não era ficando ali daquele jeito que ia descobrir. Levantou cuidadosamente para ir para o quarto, mas levou um susto ao girar em seus próprios calcanhares e se deparar com sua mãe parada na entrada do corredor, apoiada na parede a olhar com olhos ternos o que o filho estava fazendo. 

Kyungsoo engoliu seco, sem saber muito o que dizer. Apenas o som da tevê continuava a preencher a sala e ele fez a menção de falar alguma coisa, mas a mãe fez um sinal de silêncio, levando o dedo indicador à boca e gesticulando em seguida para que ele se juntasse à ela. 

— Ouvi um barulho e achei que seu pai tinha chegado — falou num tom ameno assim que ele se aproximou. — Vou avisar à ele que Baekhyun está dormindo na sala pra seu pai não assustar a visita.

Kyungsoo assentiu com a cabeça e a mãe passou o braço sobre o ombro do garoto, enquanto os dois caminhavam para seus respectivos quartos.

— Baekhyun é só seu amigo? — Perguntou com toda a calma e naturalidade do mundo. 

— Claro mãe, o que mais seria? — Kyungsoo respondeu automaticamente.

— Hum… Não sei, querido. Faça essa pergunta com seriedade para si mesmo, está bem? — Sorriu sincera antes de deixar o garoto sozinho no corredor com milhares de pensamentos explodindo em sua mente. 

◆◆◆◆◆

— Como assim se o Bruno é só meu amigo? — Kyungsoo resmungava, com o rosto coberto pelo lençol. Passou uma boa quantidade de tempo se perguntando porque sua mãe havia lhe feito aquela pergunta. Ele até imaginava haver alguma coisa de diferente na sua amizade com Baekhyun, mas nunca tinha parado pra pensar exatamente o que poderia ser. Na realidade, sentia que isso sempre estivera no ar, mas se mantinha postergando em encarar tudo isso de frente. De fato, quanto mais se revirava no colchão, mais a pergunta lhe cutucava, afiada. O que antes era apenas um grão de areia, minúsculo, que ele conseguia passar por cima, agora estava crescendo e tomando um tamanho bastante considerável. Era como uma bolha de sabão, que cada vez que se assoprava ar, mais cheia ficava, e que logo logo ia estourar. 

Não, Kyungsoo não sabia o que sentia. Passou grande parte da noite em claro sem descobrir. Não soube quando acordou de manhã e encontrou Baekhyun tomando café com sua mãe, conversando sentados na bancada da cozinha. Continuou não sabendo depois de terminarem, finalmente, a maratona do dorama de música clássica que Byun comprara especialmente para que assistissem juntos. Permaneceu na dúvida após se despedir do amigo, no final da tarde de quarta, após incontáveis horas passadas juntos. Era estranho, Kyungsoo se sentia perturbado desde que sua mãe o questionou na noite anterior, mas ao mesmo tempo não se sentia incomodado em estar com Baekhyun, mesmo com todas as coisas que lhe rondavam a cabeça. Pensando bem, o que lhe deixava confuso agora era não saber como abordar tudo para si mesmo, porque ele tinha cada vez menos ideia do que _ aquilo _ podia ser.

Foi essa inquietação que o levou a sentar na frente do computador, após o jantar daquela noite. Abriu o navegador da web e acessou o Google, — o maior site de pesquisas existente na internet —, em busca das respostas às perguntas que ele nem mesmo sabia quais eram. Sentado no quarto escuro, com a luz do monitor refletindo na lente dos grossos óculos de grau, ponderou alguns longos minutos sobre o que ao certo procuraria. Digitou "amizade" no campo de buscas do site e foi bombardeado por inúmeros links com frases bonitinhas e mensagens com o tema. No meio deles o link do verbete da Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre, lhe chamou a atenção:

> _Amizade (do termo latino vulgar _ amicitate _ ) é uma relação afetiva, a princípio sem características romântico-sexuais, entre duas pessoas. Em sentido amplo, é um relacionamento humano que envolve o conhecimento mútuo e a afeição, além de lealdade ao ponto do altruísmo. Neste aspecto, pode-se dizer que uma relação entre pais e filhos, entre irmãos, demais familiares, cônjuges ou namorados, pode ser também uma relação de amizade, embora não necessariamente. (...) Muitas vezes, os interesses dos amigos são parecidos e demonstram um senso de cooperação. Mas também há pessoas que não necessariamente se interessam pelo mesmo tema, mas gostam de partilhar momentos juntos, pela companhia e amizade do outro, mesmo que a atividade não seja a de sua preferência._

Bingo! Era bem isso que acontecia entre ele e Baekhyun. Claro como água! Não precisava daquele alarde todo que a mãe fizera, e com uma procurada rápida já tinha achado a resposta. Levou o cursor até o canto direito da aba do navegador para fechar o programa, mas titubeou. Se a mãe o questionara, talvez ela tivesse percebido alguma coisa _ além _ disso. Coçou a cabeça, os cabelos curtos lhe fazendo cócegas nas pontas dos dedos. Voltou para a página inicial do Google e digitou "além da amizade", e em meio a algumas letras de músicas bregas achou um texto creditado à Lya Luft em que uma frase lhe saltou aos olhos:

> _O resto, é claro, seriam os ingredientes da paixão, que vão além da amizade. _

_Ok… _ Constatou um pouco receoso. Voltou hesitante para a página inicial e pesquisou "paixão". De novo muitas letras de músicas, alguns textos de auto-ajuda e um link com a definição do dicionário:

> _Sentimento intenso que possui a capacidade de alterar o comportamento, o pensamento etc; amor, ódio ou desejo demonstrado de maneira extrema._
> 
> _ Atração intensa (também sexual) por (algo ou alguém): tem paixão pelo namorado. _

Respirou fundo. Digitou "estar apaixonado", e nas buscas relacionadas lá estava a pergunta: " O que é estar apaixonado?". Clicou. Mais páginas e páginas de frases bonitinhas. Isso não era suficiente para o cérebro pragmático de Kyungsoo, e ele voltou para a página inicial e digitou "estar apaixonado; ciência". _ Ora _, alguma explicação científica ele teria de encontrar no meio daquele monte de páginas. No topo da busca achou uma matéria da revista Galileu chamada "A Ciência do Amor". Abriu.

O artigo explicava os processos físicos ocorridos no corpo de quem ama, e citava uma lista de substâncias que se modificam quando as pessoas estão apaixonadas. Entre elas estavam a adrenalina, dopamina e serotonina, as mais emblemáticas liberadas na corrente sanguínea, responsáveis por nos impedir de pensar claramente e tomar decisões sensatas. Kyungsoo leu esses dizeres com muita negligência por não acreditar tanto assim em tudo isso, mas continuou, levando em conta a fonte confiável da matéria e por ter aprendido que, se fosse discordar de alguma coisa na vida, ia continuar discordando com propriedade. 

A adrenalina era a primeira a se manifestar no corpo, e de acordo com o que lia, descobriu que ela que manda mensagens bem específicas para que o corpo reaja com vivacidade à pessoa que lhe causa interesse. Kyungsoo parou nas últimas linhas do parágrafo e leu novamente: 

> _ É daí que vem a taquicardia, a tensão e o suor nas mãos: a adrenalina é o hormônio que nos coloca em ponto de ação, conhecido em inglês como “ _ fly or fight” _ , isso é, fugir ou atacar. _

Leu de novo. E mais uma vez. E a cada vez que relia a frase, as lembranças do fatídico dia em que foi ao evento com Baekhyun e Sehun lhe voltavam vívidas à mente, principalmente do momento em que viu o amigo de cosplay na sala do CB. Lembrou-se de como o corpo reagiu, o coração acelerado, a vontade de sumir dali, pateticamente atendida quando saiu pelo corredor do prédio, desnorteado com a tensão que sentia. Se existia mesmo o _ fly or fight _ que a matéria descrevia, sumir no meio daquele monte de gente com a desculpa de que precisava de ar, só podia ter sido o seu _ fly _.

Essa era só a primeira das substâncias. A dopamina é a responsável em proporcionar a sensação de prazer aos estímulos, e em despertar a vontade de passar mais tempo com quem se gosta_ . De novo, e de novo, e de novo. _ A queda dos níveis de serotonina, por outro lado, é a causadora dessa sensação de torpor que faz com que as pessoas não consigam tirar quem se ama da cabeça. Diante desse fato Kyungsoo não foi ingênuo de considerar o quanto ultimamente vinha pensando no garoto. E ainda tem a oxitocina, que desencadeia a sensação de conexão com o outro, normalmente aliada ao contato físico.

_ Calma lá! _ Kyungsoo pensou, um pouco exasperado. Por mais fundamentado que o artigo fosse, era muita informação para a cabeça extremamente racional que possuía. Não podia negar as evidências, digamos que, bem consistentes… E ter evidências, no plural, era um pouco — para não dizer muito — assustador.

Fingiu ignorar a parte final do texto, que explicava que com a queda de dopamina, o hormônio liberador de corticotrofina era o responsável em fazer o ser humano sentir-se desconfortável quando longe de quem se está apaixonado, e isso o fez levemente lembrar da sensação estranha de quase abstinência experimentada quando o amigo lhe contou que viajaria com a família e que assim ficaria sem o mais velho pela próxima longa semana. Balançou a cabeça em desacordo e focou em tentar contradizer tudo o que lera com explicações lógicas, voltando à busca do Google. Digitou "Eu estou apaixonado?" e entre links da letra de música do João Paulo e Daniel acabou achando um teste.

O site tinha um aspecto de fofinho, com muitas fotos de celebridades na lateral da página, e um layout majoritariamente rosa e branco. Ao ler o endereço — www.capricho.abril.com.br — Kyungsoo notou estar frente a frente a um teste daquelas revistas bem adolescentes que as garotas do seu colégio costumavam fazer escondido dos professores no meio da aula, com o exemplar do mês enfiado embaixo da carteira. Olhou para os lados no quarto escuro como se procurasse alguém escondido para testemunhar essa heresia, mas, como esperado, estava sozinho. _ Hum… Acho que não há mal nenhum em fazer isso aqui… _ pensou com seus botões, e a destra respondeu rápido ao impulso de pegar a caneta no organizador de mesa ao lado do monitor. Arrancou uma página do pequeno bloco de rascunho à frente e começou.

> _ Pergunta 1 - Com que frequência você pensa naquela pessoa? _
> 
> _ _ a) A todo momento _ _
> 
> _ b) Não o tempo todo, mas boa parte dele _
> 
> _ c) Só quando a vejo em algum lugar _

O teste parecia relativamente fácil, mas Kyungsoo notou que já na primeira questão tinha duas vozes dentro de si dando respostas distintas. Uma dizia sem pensar que a resposta era a letra C, obviamente, mas a segunda ponderava um pouco mais. Pensou um pouquinho, enquanto girava o lápis nos dedos, e escreveu devagar a letra B na folha que havia separado.

> _ Pergunta 2 - Se vocês ficam muito tempo sem se encontrar pessoalmente, você… _
> 
> _ _ a) Sente bastante falta e tenta arranjar um jeito de encontrar a pessoa mesmo que seja por pouco tempo. _ _
> 
> _ b) Você sente falta, mas sempre que podem estão trocando mensagens. _
> 
> _ c) Não vê tanto problema, cada um tem sua vida._

Rodou o lápis novamente nos dedos, pronto para marcar a C, e sentiu o celular vibrar. Achou a coincidência sinistra e buscou o aparelho na cabeceira da cama, crente de ter recebido uma mensagem de Byun, mas para a sua surpresa — e total descontentamento — era Junmyeon mandando alguma coisa que ele não quis ver na hora. Isso o fez abrir a caixa de entrada e acessar a conversa com Baekhyun, constatando que entre eles a troca de mensagens acontecia com uma constância bem razoável. Reconsiderou e marcou a alternativa B nessa questão também. 

> _ Pergunta 3 - Você sente um pouco de ciúme? _
> 
> _ _ a) Às vezes, sim. Mesmo que seja bem leve. _ _
> 
> _ _ b) _ _ _ Talvez eu nunca tenha parado para pensar nisso... _
> 
> _ c) Quase nunca._

— Claro que nã… — Kyungsoo se calou com a mesma rapidez que havia começado a falar consigo mesmo dentro daquele quarto. Marcou a alternativa A, muito a contragosto.

> _ Pergunta 4 - Você sente ou já sentiu o famoso "frio na barriga" ao encontrar a pessoa? _
> 
> _ _ a) Sim! Isso sempre acontece. _ _
> 
> _ _ b) _ _ _ Já aconteceu, mas não é tão frequente. _
> 
> _ c) _ _ Não, você sempre fica tranquila. Nervosismo pra quê? _

Bufou. Não dava pra ignorar todas as sensações lembradas com a leitura do artigo anterior. Marcou a B novamente.

> _ Pergunta 5 - Você já se pegou sorrindo à toa quando lembrou de algum momento entre vocês? _
> 
> _ _ a) Sim _ _
> 
> _ _ b) _ _ _ Algumas poucas vezes, mas só porque a pessoa é engraçada. _
> 
> _ c) _ _ Não _

Dessa vez riu. Queria atribuir o riso a toda aquela encenação de _ As Branquelas _ vivenciada do dia anterior ao talento nato de Byun em ser engraçado até quando não precisava, mas sabia que se puxasse da memória acharia mais algumas ocasiões que o sorriso bobo lhe tomou os lábios. Marcou a A.

> _ Pergunta 6 - Se ele te chama para sair, você: _
> 
> _ _ a) Larga tudo que estiver fazendo para sair com ele _ _
> 
> _ b) Dependendo do programa até pensa em recusar, mas ele sempre acaba te convencendo a ir _
> 
> _ c) Inventa uma desculpa e não vai. _

O Ressaca Friends tava aí pra provar que sim, Baekhyun sempre acabava o convencendo. Marcou a opção B.

> _ Pergunta 7 - Você tem medo de se distanciar dessa pessoa em específico? _
> 
> _ _ a) Demais! Não viveria sem ela! _ _
> 
> _ b) Acho que nunca pensei nisso… _
> 
> _ c) _ _ Não. Várias pessoas entram e saem das nossas vidas a todo momento _

Kyungsoo até se assustou com essa, e pra ser sincero nunca tinha pensado nisso. Não que achasse que a amizade com Byun era algo eterno, mas não tinha cogitado a possibilidade de se ver sem ele. Era como se Baekhyun não fosse mais embora. E nesse momento observou rapidamente que não estava preparado se isso fosse um dia acontecer. Marcou a B e passou para a próxima e derradeira questão.

> _ Pergunta 8 - O que é o amor para você? _
> 
> _ _ a) É o sentimento mais forte que sentimos! _ _
> 
> _ b) _ _ Não tenho muita certeza do que é isso. _
> 
> _ c) _ _ Aquilo que sentimos pelos nossos familiares mais próximos. _

Sem titubear marcou a B, porque realmente não sabia muito bem sobre isso. Na realidade ali estava a prova de que não sabia muita coisa sobre as relações humanas, num geral. Tirou os óculos e passou a mão no rosto com vigor, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo logo em seguida. Ficou um tempo olhando para a escrivaninha e só depois de uns bons minutos teve coragem de contabilizar as alternativas mais marcadas e assim encarar o resultado. 

> _Se você marcou mais B - Pode ser que sim, mas pode ser que não. Você pode sim estar apaixonada, ou talvez isso seja uma forte amizade. Mas não dá para negar que aí tem sim um sentimento bonito pelo coleguinha e isso pode virar uma grande paixão! Quem sabe não é a hora de dar uma chance?_

_Mas que caralho… _ Não dava para esperar que um teste de revista adolescente para meninas o esclarecesse, mas frustrou-se por nem assim conseguir chegar a uma conclusão. Resolveu então que faria a última busca que achava pertinente para aquele momento e voltou a página inicial do Google para procurar um novo verbete. Digitou "gay" e hesitou, mas por fim apertou o enter.

Foi bombardeado por links que revezavam entre a discussão sobre garantir a segurança e os direitos dos gays, contrapondo com links religiosos discutindo o pecado de ser assim. A dualidade desses dois discursos era tão grande que chateou-se em perceber como isso era tão latente na sociedade. _ Deve ser complicado... _

Fez uma busca por imagens e se deparou com muitas fotos de homens com outros homens. Noventa por cento deles sem camisa, setenta por cento das imagens de baladas ou festas. Respirou fundo. A cada clique dado um nova busca relacionada aparecia e eram tantos verbetes que ele começou a não dar conta: Parada gay, Brokeback Mountain, beijo gay. Katy Perry, Clodovil, Barbie, urso, Robocop Gay. Bíblia, igreja, "gay também é cidadão", orgulho gay. festa gay, gíria gay, morte do gay, identidade gay, literatura gay, filme gay, cura gay, cérebro gay, sauna gay, sexo gay, passivo e ativo…

— OW, OW, EI! PERA LÁ! — Kyungsoo falou alto, levantando os braços e desviando o olhar da tela do computador quando o último link que clicara abriu completamente no navegador. Foi com extrema rapidez que um clique levou ao outro, e lá estava ele com a página inicial de um site adulto aberto, cheio de miniaturas nada discretas de posições sexuais. E o grito não era por preconceito, nem nojo, nem nada disso. Era apenas muita informação para sua cabeça e coração confusos, e sua reação exacerbada fez com que em praticamente alguns segundos se deparasse com três batidas suaves na sua porta. Tirou os fones que havia colocado no processo — que tocavam _ Ur So Gay _ num volume nada discreto — e olhou para a entrada.

— Filho, tá tudo bem? — Senhora Do abriu a porta, ficando no limite entre o corredor e o quarto do rapaz. — Eu ouvi um grito e vim ver o que aconteceu.

— N-não, mãe. Tá tudo bem. — O primeiro reflexo foi meter o dedo no botão do monitor, para desligar a tela mesmo que o aparelho estivesse em frente e ela não conseguisse enxergar o que mostrava. — Eu só perdi o jogo aqui. Tá tudo bem. — Passou a mão na testa suada e acendeu o abajur que ficava ao lado da mesa.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo. — Ele tentou se recompor, e deu um sorriso amarelo. — Acho que eu vou dormir.

Ela olhou com um misto de desconfiança e curiosidade e se despediu, fechando a porta. Kyungsoo respirou fundo, tomando coragem para ligar novamente o monitor e assim que a tela iluminou o quarto, fechou todas as abas do navegador. A música ainda tocava ao fundo, saindo pelos alto-falantes do _ headset _ largado em cima da mesa, e irritado desligou o computador inteiro, se jogando de cara na cama logo em seguida. Mergulhou nos lençóis e em um completo silêncio, só com o abajur iluminando parcamente o ambiente.

Talvez Kyungsoo não fosse assim tão gay como o cara descrito por Katy Perry na música que ele ouvira, mas talvez ele gostasse sim de garotos. 

Ou talvez ele gostasse muito de um garoto em especial. 

◆◆◆◆◆

Kyungsoo acordou ainda na madrugada na mesma posição em que se jogara na cama e isso era péssimo, já que havia dormido todo torto com os pés para fora do colchão. Suas pernas doíam por ficarem suspensas no ar e o corpo suado colava inteiro na colcha que cobria a cama. Levantou, sentindo o estrago do cochilo mal dormido e foi sem forças para o banheiro lavar o rosto, ciente que isso o acordaria, embora fosse necessário para talvez se situar e conseguir realmente descansar direito.

Voltou para o quarto e deitou, dessa vez totalmente reto e de barriga para cima como o lorde racional que sempre fora. O verão não dava trégua nem nas madrugadas, e ele se viu obrigado a levantar mais uma vez para ligar o ventilador de teto. Voltou, contrariado, e se cobriu apenas com o lençol fino que possuía, olhando para o ventilador que girava acima da sua cabeça, tentando em vão pegar no sono de novo. E foi mesmo em vão, já que passou as duas horas seguintes com os olhos pregados no teto até o cansaço do corpo o derrubar, o fazendo acordar novamente quase no meio da tarde.

Era difícil demais para Kyungsoo se ver perdendo a linha dessa forma, sem conseguir prever seus passos ou pensamentos, mas a vida era isso mesmo, um jogo sem garantias. Não era como resolver uma fórmula matemática e chegar em um resultado final correto pois não haviam números para somar ou subtrair, e nada ali tinha resposta certa porque mal havia uma resposta. Se sentia mexido, perdido numa intensidade tremenda, e todos aqueles dados coletados na noite anterior só serviram para fazer seu estômago e seu corpo se revirarem o dia inteiro na cama, totalmente exaurido em tentar chegar a uma conclusão. Ele exalava inquietude por todos os seus poros e simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com isso. 

O fato de não conseguir se antecipar de si mesmo o traiu quando, naquela noite, pegou o celular do criado mudo e digitou uma mensagem totalmente sem nexo para quem andava o tirando dos eixos.

** _Caio Do_ **

** _07/01/10 21:22_ **

** _Byun…_ **

** _Caio Do_ **

** _07/01/10 21:23_ **

** _Nada… Esquece._ **

Se pudesse se amaldiçoar por todas as atitudes impensadas que estava tomando ultimamente… Ele já estaria fadado a uma vida inteira de fracassos. Ou quem sabe isso já estivesse fazendo efeito e todo o seu estado fosse apenas um reflexo disso. Balançou a cabeça se sentindo um imbecil e, como previsto, Baekhyun respondeu a mensagem com a agilidade que Kyungsoo gostaria que, nesse caso, ele não tivesse.

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _07/01/10 21:25_ **

** _Diga!_ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _07/01/10 21:26_ **

** _??? Oxi? _ **

** _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _07/01/10 21:30_ **

** _Caiooooo?_ **

Kyungsoo olhou a tela do aparelho e bufou em descontentamento. O impulso o levou a mandar aquela mensagem e não podia simplesmente despejar no amigo o que nem ele sabia que estava sentindo. Não dava pra simplesmente mandar um "é que eu acho que tô apaixonado por você" e, _ nossa…, _ dizer que estava apaixonado era muito _ pesado _. Mandou o que melhor conseguiu inventar e que, em partes, não era tanta mentira assim. 

** _Caio Do_ **

** _07/01/10 21:39_ **

** _Desculpa… Acho que tô entediado._ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _07/01/10 21:40_ **

** _Quer jogar alguma coisa? Acho que vou logar no Cabal._ **

** _Caio Do_ **

** _07/01/10 21:40_ **

** _Ah não, mó negócio chato..._ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _07/01/10 21:40_ **

** _Hum… Gunbound, então?_ **

** _Caio Do_ **

** _07/01/10 21:40_ **

** _¬¬_ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _07/01/10 21:43_ **

** _Ai… Você também não me ajuda, porra._ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _07/01/10 21:45_ **

** _Vamo sair amanhã então, tem uma festa legal pra ir._ **

** _Caio Do_ **

** _07/01/10 21:49_ **

** _Festa, Bruno? ¬¬_ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _07/01/10 21:52_ **

** _Vamo, poxa. Vai ser legal, eu prometo!_ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _07/01/10 21:55_ **

** _E a gente aproveita pra comemorar o seu aniversário!_ **

** _Luquinhas me falou que tá chegando, né?_ **

Ele jogou o celular do lado do corpo e, ainda deitado, ficou a divagar sobre o convite. Há algum tempo atrás teria recusado sem hesitar, mas agora era diferente. Deixou a mente viajar e ponderar o que tiraria de proveito desse episódio e a conclusão foi apenas uma: _ respostas _. Poderia tirar todas as dúvidas que tivesse, ou pelo menos as mais urgentes. Poderia analisar um pouco a si mesmo enquanto estava na companhia de Baekhyun e ver de que forma reagia a tudo. Podia mais uma vez colher dados como em mais uma de suas pesquisas de campo, exatamente como vinha fazendo com Byun e seus gostos peculiares, com a diferença que dessa vez era ele próprio o objeto a ser estudado. 

** _Caio Do_ **

** _07/01/10 22:24_ **

** _Vamos._ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _07/01/10 22:27_ **

** _????_ **

** _Eu não vou ter nem que insistir?_ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _07/01/10 22:30_ **

** _Eu não sei quem é você, mas por favor devolva meu amigo…_ **

** _Caio Do_ **

** _07/01/10 22:32_ **

** _Besta 8p_ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _07/01/10 22:37_ **

** _Aliás, o Luquinhas vai também. _ **

** _Deu alguma coisa com o Júlio e ele não tá legal. _ **

** _Aí a gente distrai ele um pouco, tá?_ **

◆◆◆◆◆

Não era de se surpreender que Kyungsoo continuasse se questionando porque fez a loucura de aceitar o convite de Byun para ir sabe-se lá onde ele o levaria. Até pesquisou no Google sobre essa tal de Funhouse, casa noturna que o mais velho havia dito ser uma de suas preferidas e que ficava pelos lados da Rua Augusta. Muito a contragosto colocou uma de suas combinações básicas de calça e camiseta preta, e se pôs de pé no meio do quarto assim que recebeu uma mensagem de Sehun o chamando para poderem ir.

Passou pela sala, sob olhares curiosos dos pais que pararam de assistir a tevê para observar o filho calçar o All Star, também preto, bem em frente à porta de entrada. Notando ser analisado pelos dois, parou o que fazia e virou-se com um tom de voz que oscilava entre a sinceridade extrema e o receio.

— Vocês tem a oportunidade de dar um bom motivo para eu ficar em casa hoje. Digam agora ou calem-se para sempre.

— Você é novo, precisa se divertir! — disse a mãe, espontânea.

— A vida é curta, meu rapaz — o pai respondeu com um sorriso velado. — Não vamos ser nós a arranjar uma desculpa para você não sair hoje.

Kyungsoo bufou, o que fez o pai dar uma risadinha ao fundo. Acenou um tchau murcho com a mão livre enquanto a outra já girava a maçaneta e abria a porta, iniciando assim a primeira noite de sexta-feira de 2010. A primeira em muito tempo que Kyungsoo resolvera, enfim, sair de casa com os amigos. 

— Caramba Caio, achei que você não ia vir nunca. — Sehun o esperava encostado no batente do próprio apartamento, com as duas mãos no bolso da calça jeans surrada que vestia em conjunto com a camiseta escura despojada. — Já ia tocar a campainha.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e rumou até o elevador, apertando o botão de chamada assim que parou na frente das portas metálicas.

— Bem que eu tentei, meu caro... Bem que eu tentei.

  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  


Os corpos em ebulição dos jovens de idade e de espírito disputavam espaço com os carros que ocupavam os dois sentidos da Augusta, uma das ruas mais agitadas da noite paulistana. Iluminados pelos faróis acesos, desciam em bando pela calçada, muitas vezes invadindo a via, rumo a diversão efervescente que fazia parte daquele famoso perímetro da cidade. Era inegável que a região dispunha de uma oferta vasta de programas, de restaurantes requintados a locais menores para fazer um lanche rápido antes de se esbaldar na bebida. Havia também os bares, convidativos para quem desejava passar uma noite mais pacata, sentado em uma de suas mesa na calçada admirando o movimento. Outros se aventuravam nas casas noturnas do Baixo Augusta, com uma variedade de sons e _ vibes _ que iam do alternativo ao pop, com uma pitada LGBT principalmente nas casas localizadas próximas à Frei Caneca. Há quem escolhesse ficar pela rua com os amigos, sentado na frente de alguma loja em posse de uma bebida barata comprada no ambulante ou no mercadinho que fechava à meia-noite, e ainda aqueles que dividiam uma partida de sinuca e uma boa cerveja com a turma n'O Pescador ou _ snooker bar _ da Peixoto Gomide, sem esquecer também dos inferninhos, prontos para saciar os anseios dos desejosos por um prazer carnal e sem compromisso. A Rua Augusta era eclética e recebia sem discutir os descolados, freqüentadores dos puteiros, o público LGBT, alternativos e a boemia em geral, com a harmonia e paciência que só essa velha anciã do mapa sabia exercer ao ver passar por suas guias uma pluralidade sem precedente de pessoas.

Os meninos se encontraram com Baekhyun na catraca do metrô Consolação, o que não foi uma tarefa tão fácil mesmo com a altura e o cabelo colorido de Sehun. Naquela estação cheia que servia de ponto de encontro oficial da juventude, ser diferente era fazer parte da massa alternativa paulistana. Além dos cabelos coloridos, a maioria carregava também o All Star surrado e a calça jeans como uniforme, normalmente ornando com uma camiseta divertida ou de alguma banda de rock e que às vezes fazia conjunto com uma camisa social xadrez usada por cima ou amarrada na cintura. Se cumprimentaram, e Baekhyun, também de calça jeans, vestia um Adidas branco e uma camiseta do Interpol preta com um farol desenhado em branco, que ele tinha cortado as mangas um pouco mais do que deveria para fazer uma regata. Kyungsoo sabia que ele não gostava tanto assim de Interpol para andar ostentando a farda, e ficou tentando lembrar o porquê enquanto subia a escada rolante atrás dos dois. Não conseguiu, desejando subitamente estar com seu caderninho no bolso para poder resolver essa questão.

Driblaram dezenas de pessoas já alcoolizadas e algumas mesas dispostas na calçada, mas mesmo com os obstáculos foi rápido descer a Augusta até altura da Rua Costa, para então chegar na Funhouse. A fila não era grande, mas já dava indícios que a noite seria animada, com uma quantidade razoável de alternativos esperando para entrar. Pegaram um lugar e Baekhyun continuou o papo animado que estava tendo com Sehun sobre o último episódio de um programa da Discovery sobre relatos sobrenaturais em que era viciado. Kyungsoo os acompanhava na fila, um pouco alheio ao conteúdo da conversa, e pedindo aos céus para que a noite não fosse tão chata como sua cabeça premeditava.

A Funhouse ou Sobradinho, como também era conhecida por seus frequentadores, era uma pequena casa de dois andares que abrigava um bar com decoração de carrossel e uma pista pequena no térreo. Seu andar superior acomodava um _ lounge _ com um jukebox e algumas poltronas e sofás, prontos para receber os providos de menos energia ou quem apenas quisesse um local mais tranquilo para descansar um pouco antes de voltar para a ferveção da pista. Kyungsoo não estava totalmente satisfeito de estar ali, e continuava a pensar com seus botões o quão burro fora em resolver vir, mas não podia negar que o lugar era agradável e sustentava bem a atmosfera caseira que propunha. Tinha a decoração em cores fortes e de estética circense, com um quê de vintage que devia estar na moda entre os alternativos, já que alguns ostentavam cortes de cabelos que pareciam sair das melhores — ou piores — histórias clichês dos anos 80 que passavam vez ou outra na Sessão da Tarde. Kyungsoo era velho de alma e acabou curiosamente se encaixando, mesmo que ainda meio torto, com o clima do ambiente.

Foram guiados por Baekhyun para o balcão do bar onde ele quis tentar, infelizmente em vão, sua sorte no jogo.

— Quer apostar quanto que eu vou conseguir as 5 cervejas pra gente? — Byun disse, convencido, enquanto esfregava as mãos antes de segurar um dos pinos e girar a roleta. — Você pare de rir Luquinhas, senão vou beber tudo sozinho! — reclamou com o amigo ao vê-lo soltar uma interjeição de incredulidade assim que ele impulsionou o aparelho. 

— Ih Bruninho… — Sehun falou assim que a roleta foi perdendo a força. — Passou longe, hein? — Riu soprado enquanto o amigo se debruçava no balcão, desolado. — Mas olha aí o que a roleta te disse: Azar no jogo, sorte no amor!

— AHAM! — Baekhyun disse alto, totalmente descrente. — Eu não tenho sorte em nada mesmo… — Fez um bico proposital do tamanho do universo. 

Sehun chamou novamente o barman e lhe fez um novo pedido, atendido com rapidez.

— Tó — estendeu uma latinha para cada um. — A primeira rodada foi por minha conta, pra deixar o Bruninho feliz depois que perdeu na roleta — riu debochado enquanto Byun tentava esconder o sorriso ao abrir a latinha.

— Eca. — Kyungsoo fez uma careta depois de ter dado o primeiro gole. — Como vocês conseguem beber isso? Parece mijo.

— Cavalo dado não se olha os dentes. — Baekhyun o acertou com o cotovelo bem na costela, o fazendo se curvar. — Na próxima você pega uma coquinha com vodka, reclamão.

Byun foi na frente, guiando os outros dois amigos. Ainda era cedo, mas para um começo de noite o clima já estava bem animado com algumas pessoas já espalhadas pela pista. Foram para perto da parede escura e a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo fez foi se escorar, apoiando o pé direito e as costas na parede.

— Ai não que você já vai dar uma de idoso, Caio. — Baekhyun protestou balançando a cabeça, só para encher o saco. — Ah! Eu adoro essa! — Exclamou quando ouviu a bateria de_ Young Folks _, do Peter Bjorn and John começar. Ele ficou tentando fazer o assobio tão característico da música, mas acabou falhando em alcançar algum sucesso. Só conseguiu tirar boas gargalhadas de Sehun e um sorriso por detrás da latinha que Kyungsoo levava ora ou outra à boca. O último não podia deixar de constatar o formato bonitinho que a boca do mais velho fazia na tentativa de emitir algum som, com o lábio superior mais fino do que o debaixo, muito bem delineado e certinho. Balançou a cabeça rapidamente para espantar qualquer tipo de pensamento e ficou ali, assistindo os dois dançarem animados. 

O DJ emendou com _ Ready For The Floor _ do Hot Chip e a pista começou a encher. O local era pequeno, o que fazia a menor concentração de pessoas preencher bem o espaço. Kyungsoo resolveu aproveitar a distração dos dois para começar a sua pesquisa de campo, mas acabou se distraindo em analisar tudo ao seu redor: as paredes de tijolinhos pretos, os globos brilhantes no meio da pista que refletiam a animação do público, as duas cabeças de tigres pretos que decoravam a parede principal, os meninos e meninas empolgados em cantar suas músicas preferidas. Olhou Byun dançar animado e o viu olhar para a entrada da pista, avistando um rosto conhecido.

— Olha! O André tá por.. AI NÃO. — Baekhyun abriu os olhos em espanto.

Sehun se virou para ver de quem o amigo falava e viu Jongdae no início da pista, vindo de mãos dadas com Karen. Logo atrás deles vinha Junmyeon, e Kyungsoo assistiu aos dois à sua frente demonstrarem reações mistas sobre esse fato: Baekhyun, perdido, ficou até um pouco boquiaberto, e Sehun se segurava para não surtar de insatisfação ali mesmo. 

— Quem chamou ele? — O mais novo soltou entre os dentes.

— Eu. — Kyungsoo respondeu prontamente.

— CAIO! — Baekhyun reclamou. — Eu não sabia de nada Luquinhas, te juro! — Fez o sinal de figa com a destra.

— Ué. — Kyungsoo deu alguns passos para frente e se enfiou no meio dos dois. — Você me falou que eles não tavam se bicando, nada melhor do que resolver isso logo. — Deu de ombros enquanto levava novamente a latinha à boca.

Recebeu um olhar de repreensão de Baekhyun enquanto ele cumprimentava os recém-chegados e acabou ponderando se tinha sido uma boa ideia, principalmente quando Junmyeon se escorou na parede ao seu lado e os dois assistiram Byun e Sehun irem juntos para o bar. 

— Acho que fiz merda em vir. — Junmyeon soltou, um pouco preocupado.

— Que nada, assim você me faz companhia. — Kyungsoo respondeu com calma, mas dentro de si estava um pouco apreensivo. Ele ainda não sabia qual era o problema dos dois, mas continuava certo que o impasse entre eles só se resolveria ao vivo. 

Jongdae dançava animado com Karen, e em poucos minutos Baekhyun e Sehun se juntaram a eles, com novas cervejas em mãos e muita animação no corpo. Dançaram cada música, mesmo as que visivelmente não conheciam, e até o senhor de meia idade que habitava o corpo de Kyungsoo se sentiu contagiado pela alegria deles, enquanto timidamente balançava a sua cabeça e jurava estar tudo bem.

_ Mas não, não estava. _

Foi um déjà-vu de sensações. A luz da pista refletiu na pele de Baekhyun de um jeito diferente e Kyungsoo sentiu o estômago revirar, igualzinho seu corpo reagiu dentro da sala do Cosplay Brasil naquele evento no final do ano. Dessa vez não podia sair correndo, era a chance de coletar todos os dados possíveis e finalmente tirar uma conclusão embasada sobre o que especulava. Queria provas. Segurou a latinha na mão direita com um pouco mais de força e a levou à boca, cobrindo os lábios enquanto continuava a assistir Byun dançar freneticamente. _ Lovesick _ do Friendly Fires tinha acabado de começar, e a música agitada permitiu que os movimentos do mais velho revelassem um pouco mais da pele, com uma parte do tórax aparecendo vez ou outra através da manga da camiseta exageradamente cortada como regata. _ Caramba… _ Tudo era muito bonito naquele menino. O cabelo descolorido bagunçado, as cores das luzes refletidas na pele clarinha. O jeito que se mexia, como gesticulava para Sehun enquanto dublava teatralmente a letra da música, o jeito que passava a língua nos lábios e ria junto ao amigo. Kyungsoo se sentiu tonto, e ficou ainda mais quando seus olhares se cruzaram no exato momento em que Baekhyun cantava o refrão da música.

** _Got me feeling lovesick in your arms, in your arms_ **

_ Me deixam sentindo doente de amor nos seus braços, nos seus braços _

Recebeu de Byun um sorriso enviesado tão discreto que achou que estivesse delirando. Sentiu a perna fraquejar e virou a latinha para outro gole, mas estava vazia. Essa era a deixa para fugir. Passou silenciosamente na frente de Junmyeon, que ainda lhe fazia companhia recostado na parede, e disse um "já volto" apressado, antecipando a pergunta que sabia que o amigo faria. Conseguiu sair de fininho, rezando para não ter sido notado pelos demais, e parou em frente ao bar para pedir outra bebida, subindo logo em seguida para o primeiro andar com o copo em mãos, vergonhosamente atrás de um refúgio. Se toda a teoria aprendida em sua busca incessante por respostas estava certa, esse era ele colocando mais uma vez em prática o _ fly _ do _ fly or fight _. 

Deparou-se com uma grande sala de estar vintage com vários sofás e poltronas espalhadas pelo ambiente, além de outros ítens de decoração, como mesinhas de centro e canto, tapetes e alguns quadros pendurados. O local era muito mais calmo que o fervor da pista que deixara para trás e em uma de suas paredes, coberta inteiramente por cortinas, havia ainda um jukebox que permitia escolher uma música entre as disponíveis e a colocar na fila de reprodução, o que acabava fazendo os clientes ficarem ali por um tempo, relaxando um pouco até a vez da sua música chegar. 

Antes de se apossar de uma das poltronas, Kyungsoo foi até o banheiro do andar e se deparou com um local escuro e de decoração alternativa como o restante da casa. Além das louças triviais de todo o banheiro, como vaso sanitário e pia, o lugar ainda ostentava uma banheira branca bem antiga, que presenciara poucos banhos e muitos amassos em todos esses anos de sobradinho. Lavou o rosto e saiu, se sentindo vitorioso de ainda encontrar o lugar vago na poltrona bege que havia visto antes e se sentou, repassando novamente tudo o que fora vivido até agora. Não podia negar que aquele era um sinal e tanto, e ao lembrar de uma das perguntas respondidas naquele teste da internet um comichão lhe acometeu. Balançou a cabeça, atordoado. Só conseguia pensar que _ isso não podia ser tão simples assim _ , afinal, dentro de si tudo era uma confusão. Como um teste de internet de algumas questões poderia adivinhar seus sentimentos ou acertar suas sensações? As reações do seu corpo estavam todas ali, _ mas poxa… _ Se sentia tolo. Tão confuso, tão mexido, tão insuportavelmente vulnerável, que mesmo querendo não conseguia estimar o quanto, e não conseguir solucionar esse quadro para ele era um martírio. 

Ficou por ali sentado, tentando organizar os pensamentos que pipocavam em sua mente e não viu os minutos passarem. Havia deixado os amigos há um bom tempo e precisava achá-los, sem contar que ele mesmo não estava assim tão satisfeito com o experimento. Precisava de mais. 

Pensou em levantar, mas foi surpreendido ao ver Baekhyun adentrar a sala, um pouco ofegante de toda a energia gasta da pista.

— Até que enfim eu te achei! — reclamou, direto. — É sua especialidade sumir assim dos lugares? Eu, hein! 

_ Ah se ele soubesse... _

— Muito barulho. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. — Acabei subindo, bem mais legal aqui do que lá embaixo. — Se queixou de propósito, com o intuito de provocar, e recebeu um olhar incrédulo e um balançar de cabeça em discordância de Byun, que acabara de sentar na cômoda ao lado da jukebox, ficando com o corpo ao lado do aparelho.

— Tá muito quente lá embaixo. — Balançou a camiseta larga devido ao calor que sentia. — A casa tá cheia, vou dar um minutos por aqui.

Kyungsoo examinou o rapaz sentado à sua diagonal e percebeu que era observado de volta. Os olhos do mais velho o investigavam, com um semblante franzido, mas tinha o cantinho direito da boca sugerindo o início de um sorriso. 

— O que cê tá bebendo? — Baekhyun apontou o copo em sua mão com um levantar de queixo.

— Coca com vodka.

— Como eu sugeri? — E o sorriso enviesado surgiu na boca assim que Kyungsoo respondeu afirmativamente com um meneio de cabeça. — Me dá um gole?

Kyungsoo esticou o braço para que ele pegasse o copo, mas a distância entre eles era maior do que seu gesto poderia abarcar. Baekhyun torceu o nariz e fez um sinal para que o mais novo se aproximasse.

— Vem aqui… E aproveita pra escolher uma música na jukebox pra gente.

Era um pedido simples. Corriqueiro, até folgado demais, mas Kyungsoo sentiu um calafrio subir pela espinha. O jeito que Byun havia colocado os olhos em si desde que sentara ali na cômoda era convidativo. Estimulante. Ele exalava um brilho que não era do suor, pois já tinha a pele seca, nem das luzes, já que o cômodo estava imerso em uma iluminação baixa e intimista. Aquele brilho era dele. Levantou da poltrona e em poucos passos estava na frente do rapaz, lhe estendendo o copo de conteúdo escuro. 

Baekhyun pegou o vidro de suas mãos e levou à boca, bebendo um gole generoso. Estava um palmo mais alto que o menor devido a altura da cômoda, e balançava despojadamente as pernas pendentes no ar. 

— O que você quer ouvir? — Kyungsoo perguntou, apertando com a destra o joelho de Byun em um pedido de atenção, enquanto percorria com o indicador da outra as opções no aparelho.

A cômoda não era muito grande e o corpo do rapaz sentado estava recostado na jukebox, o que fez Kyungsoo ficar quase de frente para ele enquanto rolava a lista e calculava quanto tempo demoraria para que a música que escolhesse finalmente tocasse, já que a fila estava enorme. Esperou por uma resposta, mas ela não veio, o que o fez parar de vasculhar o acervo musical e virar-se para o amigo sentado. Se deparou com ele o fitando de volta, compenetrado, como se investigasse alguma coisa, e os olhos afiados de Baekhyun passearam pelo rosto de Kyungsoo, indo para a mão que ainda repousava sobre seu joelho, e voltaram para encará-lo, não sem antes olhar na direção da jukebox assim que reconheceu a música que acabara de começar. Era _ Electric Feel _ do MGMT.

Kyungsoo tinha despretensiosamente deixado sua mão sobre a perna alheia e, embora entre eles os toques não fossem tão anormais, seu primeiro reflexo após a encarada do maior foi começar a se afastar, mas foi impedido. Sentiu sua mão ser coberta pelos dedos finos do outro e não teve muito tempo de raciocinar quando um arrepio invadiu seu corpo, multiplicado pelo tocar singelo dos lábios de Baekhyun na sua bochecha, pertinho da boca. Viu Byun se afastar com a mesma rapidez que depositara o beijo em sua pele, como se tivesse feito algo de muito errado com o ato.

— Ai Caio… Desculpa… — levou uma das mãos a boca e levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com aquilo que ele próprio acabara de fazer.

Se fosse preciso definir em uma única palavra o que Kyungsoo sentia, a que melhor se encaixava no momento era _urgência_. Foi ela que o fez se deslocar rapidamente para entre as pernas já abertas de Baekhyun e buscar a nuca do rapaz com uma das mãos, o puxando para perto. Era com urgência que o olhou dentro dos olhos, pedindo uma permissão silenciosa para se aproximar mais, com o nariz tocando levemente a ponta do outro, devagar. Queria com urgência sentir de novo o formato bem definido dos lábios do mais velho, mas era uma urgência que o fazia querer sentir com _seus_ _próprios_ _lábios_. Agora, o vergonhoso ato de fugir dava lugar à súbita coragem de encarar de frente seus desejos, e esse só podia ser o _fight_ do _fly or fight_. A adrenalina corria pelo corpo como uma corrente elétrica, acordando todas as terminações nervosas, fazendo pulsar o sangue pelas veias, esquentando todas as camadas da derme. Era como se um simples beijo no rosto o tivesse despertado de um sono que ele mesmo não sabia que dormia, e agora tentava lidar consigo mesmo ao notar as orelhas quentes, o ar rarefeito e toda essa urgência explodindo no peito.

As bocas se encontraram e ele sentiu Baekhyun, ainda com uma expressão surpresa estampada no rosto, soltar gradativamente o peso do corpo. Os dois fecharam os olhos, se entregando lentamente ao que de novo acontecia entre eles. Era gostoso sentir a pressão dos lábios bem desenhados do amigo sobre os seus, e Kyungsoo deslizou devagar os dedos por entre os fios bagunçados da nuca, num carinho comedido, mas presente. 

Se afastaram por um instante, e um sorriso brotou nos lábios. Mesmo de olhos fechados Kyungsoo podia sentir que Byun sorria de volta, e foi a vez dele lhe puxar para perto e juntar os lábios novamente, mais decidido do que na primeira. Sentiu os dedos de Baekhyun tatearem suas orelhas e seus óculos serem retirados do rosto com delicadeza pelo maior, que apoiou os braços sobre seus ombros logo em seguida. As bocas se abriram, e suspiraram em uníssono no instante em que as línguas se encontraram, misturando seus próprios gostos com o sabor da coca com vodka que tinham acabado de beber. Não era doce, somente, nem muito menos amargo, mas sim uma mistura que combinava exageradamente bem. _ Céus… _ Não imaginou que beijar alguém fosse tão bom, muito menos que sentiria tudo isso com um beijo de Baekhyun. Quanto mais provava dele, mais Kyungsoo queria continuar provando, e os beijos se intensificaram, cada vez menos castos e mais fervorosos. À essa altura suas mãos investigavam a camisa larga de Baekhyun por dentro, tocando-o na cintura e fazendo o garoto ainda sentado na cômoda estremecer. 

Kyungsoo estava entorpecido. Nunca, jamais, e em hipótese alguma achou que aquela noite o faria tirar a prova das suas inquietações de uma forma tão concreta. Ele sentia Baekhyun se desmanchar na palma de suas mãos, trêmulo, o corpo quente e os poros saltados denunciando uma pele arrepiada que não era, nem de longe, de frio. Sentiu as digitais do rapaz passearem pelo seu couro cabeludo, percorrendo os fios curtinhos de seu cabelo, e os dentes roçarem de leve no seu lábio inferior, puxando-o num movimento discreto mas certeiro em fazê-lo suspirar novamente. Tentou retribuir fazendo igual e recebeu uma arqueada contida de Byun, que soltou o ar pela boca junto com o sorriso que insistia em brotar no rosto, os fazendo abrir os olhos devagar, até se encararem de novo com as visões nubladas de excitação. 

O fluxo de sensações era tão grande que ao focar nos olhos do mais velho, Kyungsoo travou. Era como sair abruptamente de um transe, e a cabeça que estava vazia e livre de qualquer preocupação migrou rapidamente para o estado inquieto de questionamentos. Todos os pensamentos acordaram ao mesmo tempo e Kyungsoo se sentiu sem equilíbrio, mesmo amparado pela cômoda e o corpo de Byun. Olhou para ele, segurando-o pelas bochechas, e falou depressa antes de virar-se no próprio eixo.

— Eu... preciso de ar — e saiu apressado, deixando Baekhyun sozinho e com uma grande interrogação no olhar.

— Mas Caio… seu óculos... 

Kyungsoo não sentia as pernas funcionando corretamente ao descer as escadas, e teve que se escorar nas paredes até chegar no térreo. Precisava respirar. A casa estava realmente cheia como Baekhyun havia dito, o que dificultava conseguir chegar ao banheiro com rapidez para ao menos lavar o rosto, e ele acabou optando em parar no bar, se debruçando em cima da bancada assim que viu um espaço vago entre os corpos que se acotovelavam em prol de conseguir uma bebida.

— Pois não? — A moça do bar o atendeu prontamente.

— O que você tem aí de mais forte? — perguntou, visivelmente ansioso.

— Whisky.

— Me vê um, por favor. — Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça. Nem ele acreditava muito no que estava fazendo.

A atendente pegou a comanda de suas mãos, indo até o caixa marcar o pedido. Voltou com um copo baixo e a garrafa de whisky, lhe estendendo o papel de volta. 

— Tem certeza? — ela o olhou com curiosidade enquanto terminava de servir o copo. 

— Não — respondeu hesitante. — O que eu menos tenho agora é certeza de alguma coisa. — Kyungsoo virou toda a dose de uma vez só, sentindo o amargor do whisky retorcer a língua. — Vê mais um pra mim, por favor.

◆◆◆◆◆

A cabeça latejando foi a primeira sensação que o acometeu ao despertar. A segunda foi um grande incômodo assim que, na tentativa de abrir os olhos, sentiu a incidência da luz em suas pupilas. Franziu o cenho confuso, tateando o espaço ao lado do corpo no intuito de se certificar onde estava, e tapou os olhos com a palma, abrindo minimamente os dedos a fim de criar um espaço em que pudesse investigar por ele um pouco ao redor.

Reconheceu as cortinas do próprio quarto, que balançavam com o ar que o ventilador de teto circulava. Levantou um pouco a cabeça do travesseiro, e a constatou pesar sobre o pescoço. Se sentia cansado, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona ou carregado muitas coisas pesadas sobre as costas, as têmporas pulsando com força por toda a lateral da testa. Tentou com afinco colocar a mente no lugar, mas não discernia muito bem as imagens que apareciam, desconexas entre elas. Lembrou-se de uma festa, muito barulho e luzes… Um copo de whisky que fez suas entranhas se revirarem por recordar vagamente do sabor, de Baekhyun sentado na cômoda ao lado da jukebox… _ AH NÃO. _

O corpo levantou com um solavanco, e a reação o colocou sentado na cama, com as mãos na boca e as sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa. Agora tinha a visão do amigo perto de si muito clara na sua mente, e sentiu os lábios formigarem com a lembrança. _ Não pode ser… _ Tentava entender porque suas recordações eram vagas, mas a força exercida em tentar organizar os pensamentos só fez com que sua cabeça latejasse mais e mais. Deitou novamente na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol como se o ato pudesse o isolar de tudo e de todos.

Passou boas dezenas de minutos deitado na mesma posição, e só se mexeu quando ouviu batidas suaves na madeira da porta, que mesmo baixas golpeavam como um martelo no prego, estridente e profundo dentro de seu cérebro.

— Filho? — Sua mãe acabara de abrir a porta e projetar o corpo para dentro do cômodo. 

— Oi mãe… entra. — Kyungsoo respondeu hesitante, se arrumando na cama assim que ela entrou. — Ai... minha cabeça — disse, ainda um pouco arrastado.

— Primeiro porre. — Ela sorriu ao se aproximar da cama, sentando na beirada. — Você precisa levantar para comer alguma coisa, já são quatro da tarde.

— O QUÊ? — falou exageradamente alto. — Quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Os meninos te trouxeram para casa já eram 5 da manhã. — Você deitou logo após conseguirmos te jogar debaixo do chuveiro para uma ducha. 

— Os... meninos? — Kyungsoo coçou a cabeça.

— Sim, Baekhyun e Sehun te trouxeram para cá. — Ela olhou curiosa ao ver os olhos de Kyungsoo abrirem, surpresos. — Aconteceu alguma coisa, querido?

— Eles… Eles me deram banho também? — Olhou preocupado, a vergonha transparecendo com o rubor das bochechas.

— Não. — Ela riu ao constatar a aflição do filho. — Sehun me ajudou a te colocar no box e a tirar parte de suas roupas, apenas. Mas quase tive que pedir a ajuda dos dois devido ao seu estado.

— Ai mãe… — o garoto escondia o rosto nas mãos. — Me desculpa, por favor…

— Querido, seu pai já fez pior com duas garrafas de soju, acredite. — Sorriu ao afagar os cabelos pretos de Kyungsoo.

O restante do sábado passou arrastado, com Kyungsoo apenas levantando da cama para comer alguma coisa e ir ao banheiro. Conforme o mal estar causado pelo álcool ia passando, as lembranças se tornavam mais vívidas em sua mente, mas por mais que tentasse só conseguia se lembrar dos fatos até a imprudência cometida em virar duas doses de whisky de uma vez só. Isso, somado com a vergonha que sentia em não ter ideia do que fez depois disso até provavelmente ter apagado em algum canto daquela festa, e o silêncio de Baekhyun, expressado pela falta de qualquer sinal de fumaça emitido pelo mais velho, faziam Kyungsoo se corroer por dentro.

Pegou o celular na cabeceira da cama e acendeu a tela, vazia de qualquer tipo de comunicação de quem ele intimamente esperava. Abriu a caixa de mensagem à procura daquilo que sabia que não encontraria e se viu digitando palavras incongruentes, que foram apagadas logo em seguida, jogando o aparelho em cima da cama ao seu lado. Muitos minutos se passaram e os movimentos de Kyungsoo se mantinham os mesmos, cíclicos, até finalmente ser parado pela vibração que anunciava a chegada de uma nova mensagem na caixa de entrada do celular. 

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _09/01/10 21:50_ **

** _Caio, você tá melhor?_ **

** _Cheguei na praia no final da tarde mas só parei agora._ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _09/01/10 21:53_ **

** _Se cuida! Aqui o sinal é péssimo, _ ** ** _a gente se fala quando eu voltar._ **

Titubeou por alguns instantes sobre o que mandaria, e digitou uma mensagem rápida, carregada de culpa e vergonha.

** _Caio Do_ **

** _09/01/10 21:57_ **

** _Tô melhor, sim._ **

** _Bruno, eu dei muito trabalho?_ **

** _Eu nem sei direito como vim parar em casa._ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _09/01/10 22:03_ **

** _Você não lembra de nada?_ **

Vacilou. Ele lembrava de muita coisa mas não sabia muito bem como abordar o assunto. Recuou. Enquanto não soubesse direito o que fazer com todas as informações obtidas, achou por bem omitir, por hora, esse fato.

** _Caio Do_ **

** _09/01/10 22:06_ **

** _De uma coisa ou outra, mas quase nada._ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _09/01/10 22:10_ **

** _Fica tranquilo, para um primeiro porre você foi bem._ **

** _Agora tenho que ir, a gente se fala depois._ **

E notou ali, ao receber aquela última mensagem do amigo, que talvez tivesse cometido um grande erro em mentir para ele.

◆◆◆◆◆

A semana passou com um Kyungsoo inquieto e mal-humorado. Baekhyun continuava sumido desde as últimas mensagens trocadas, o que o fez ficar aflito e também um pouco puto. Desconfiava que — com razão — o motivo para o silêncio que recebia talvez fora causado pela sua falta de coragem de falar sobre o que acontecera entre eles, e até dava um pouco de razão para o menino, mas a outra parte de si se doía por não ter recebido nenhuma mensagem de parabéns no dia do seu aniversário. Não que ligasse muito para esse tipo de data, e sabia também que tinha sido errado mentir para ele, mas tinha em mente que nada avançaria com algumas mensagens de texto. Ele próprio era a personificação da mais completa confusão e o que fazer era o que menos sabia nesse caso. Ia se dar o luxo de cometer um erro crasso e de ficar sentido. Não queria ser racional, pelo menos dessa vez. 

Passou a semana inteira tentando se distrair com quaisquer afazeres, se debruçando sobre os treinos de violoncelo ou adiantando algum estudo do próximo semestre já que dificilmente tinha algo pendente da faculdade, mas o período de férias não colaborava e a oferta de atividades em que ele podia fingir se dedicar para ocupar a mente era escassa. A busca por distração acabou o levando a vasculhar o caderninho atrás de algo que ainda não tivesse analisado, mas era difícil se manter atento aos escritos quando todas as folhas o deslocavam para lembranças com Baekhyun. _ Droga… _ Iria ficar louco.

Com muito afinco conseguiu reunir uma pequena lista das poucas coisas que ainda não havia lido ou assistido, o que o fez bater na porta do primo algumas vezes naquela semana para checar se ele possuía alguns DVDs e livros para pegar emprestado. Curiosamente para ele, encontrou Junmyeon enfurnado na casa de Sehun em todas as vezes que pisou por lá.

— No próximo sábado eu vou no Ibirapuera ver uma exposição. — Sehun falou displicente, mas tinha uma razão para tal. 

— E…? — Kyungsoo soltou ríspido, enquanto equilibrava nos braços as sete edições de Harry Potter que o primo lhe entregara.

— Bruninho vai com a gente. — Sorriu ao ver o semblante do menor se alterar. — Temos que começar uns relatórios de atividades complementares. Ele vai voltar antes da praia, achei interessante você saber. 

Kyungsoo engoliu seco e saiu da casa do rapaz com os livros em mãos e o coração batucando que nem um tamborim descompassado. Talvez realmente fosse prudente saber dessa informação. 

— Você acha que ele entendeu? — Sehun disse à Junmyeon assim que eles se enroscaram novamente no sofá.

— Hum… Vamos confiar — respondeu, puxando o mais novo para um beijo demorado.

◆◆◆◆◆

O sábado quente de verão cumpria o papel de tirar a população de casa, e o Parque do Ibirapuera, uma das mais famosas praias de paulistano, ficava sempre apinhado de frequentadores nessa época do ano. Localizado na zona sul da cidade, seus 158 hectares o faziam suficientemente amplo para receber uma grande quantidade de pessoas com suas bicicletas, bolas, cachorros e cestas de piquenique, e eles ocupavam a ciclovia para atividades físicas ou se abrigavam debaixo de alguma árvore com o intuito de fugir do sol e desfrutar de um bom lugar à sombra.

Kyungsoo não sabia muito bem o que fazia por lá quando desceu do ônibus no ponto em frente ao Obelisco na Avenida Pedro Álvares Cabral e entrou no parque pelo portão um, indo em direção a Oca com um livro embaixo do braço e o orgulho entalado na garganta. Ainda estava bravo por não ter recebido nenhum sinal de vida de Baekhyun durante toda a semana que ele esteve viajando, principalmente por ter seu aniversário passado em branco pelo rapaz, mas dentro de si sabia que não podia reclamar de muita coisa. Continuava confuso — quiçá até mais do que antes — mas havia optado por não passar a semana inteira remoendo seja lá o que aparecesse na sua mente. Teve grande sucesso em se distrair com os livros que pegara de Sehun, e abriu _ O Prisioneiro de Azkaban, _ o terceiro da série, assim que se sentou embaixo de uma árvore que por sorte achou desocupada, sem nenhum grupo ou casal. Ao longe conseguia ouvir uma rodinha com violões improvisando um som tipicamente composto pelos mesmos arquétipos que encontrava pelo campus da USP. _ Esse pessoal de Humanas... _ pensou enquanto balançava a cabeça, concentrado na leitura, ou tentando se convencer de que estava, aparentemente impassível com a iminência de ver Baekhyun. 

Não havia dito diretamente a Junmyeon que iria até o parque, mas foi por ele que conseguiu sondar o local e o horário em que o primo estaria por lá. Não se lembrava muito bem qual era a exposição, mas devia ser algo bem interessante já que a Oca possuía uma fila de extensão considerável na entrada. As pessoas que aguardavam por alí se mesclavam com os outros frequentadores ao tentar se proteger do sol embaixo da Marquise, que também recebia os skatistas e patinadores, além dos grupos de dança que se encontravam por lá para treinar. O parque era assim, uma mescla de pessoas diferentes, e Kyungsoo riu quando viu uma menina loira com cara de atriz da Malhação de mãos dadas com um rapaz completamente _ good vibes _ de papete e uma camiseta _ tie-dye _ colorida se juntar à rodinha musical que cantava feliz pela grama. Ele não podia negar que viver apenas indo do Instituto de Matemática e Estatística para casa e de casa para o conservatório às vezes era monótono demais, com os mesmos estudantes de semblantes entediados que viviam por lá.

Viu Junmyeon se aproximar sozinho, acenando de longe ao andar em sua direção. 

— Sabia que viria, Caio — o amigo soltou sem muita cerimônia, enquanto sentava ao seu lado. 

— Me surpreende você estar aqui, Júlio.

Junmyeon pensou em responder mas riu, observando o amigo voltar os olhos para as páginas do livro que segurava. Não entendia como alguém tão inteligente podia ser tão tolo para certas coisas, mas achou melhor falar de si em um outro momento. Continuaram por um tempo sem nenhuma conversa, tendo como trilha sonora a cantoria animada dos músicos, até Junmyeon levar os indicadores a boca soltando um assobio alto e claro assim que viu Sehun sair da Oca. 

Kyungsoo levantou a cabeça para ver o porquê do alvoroço e deu de cara com Baekhyun o olhando de volta. Baekhyun dos cabelos descoloridos despreocupadamente bagunçados e da pele agora um pouco dourada do sol pela curta temporada na praia. Baekhyun de olhos afiados, que o olhava tentando entender porque ele estava ali. Foi como se tudo diminuísse de velocidade quando ele e Sehun se aproximaram, e Kyungsoo arregalou um pouquinho os olhos por detrás da armação grossa que equilibrava no nariz ao ver Baekhyun abrir um sorriso. Um não, _ o sorriso _ . O sorriso que ele achou que não receberia. O viu passar a língua nos lábios e morder o cantinho do inferior, e tudo se tornou uma brincadeira de mau gosto quando, no meio de toda essa desordem, ouviu ao fundo o timbre claro da menina na rodinha de violão começar a cantar uma nova canção:

** _Veio até mim_ **

** _Quem deixou me olhar assim?_ **

** _Não pediu minha permissão_ **

_ Não podia ser. _ Kyungsoo resolveu revezar entre olhar por cima do óculos, e não enxergar um palmo à sua frente, e olhar pelas lentes de grau o menino bonito que vinha em sua direção, como se a variação de nitidez fosse trazer alguma sanidade para o que estava acontecendo dentro de si. 

** _Não pude evitar_ **

** _Tirou meu ar_ **

** _Fiquei sem chão..._ **

— Oi. — Baekhyun se inclinou para pegar o livro que ele tinha nas mãos. — Uau… É _ O Prisioneiro de Azkaban _? — disse ao virar o exemplar, e olhou Kyungsoo o responder com um balançar de cabeça. — É o meu preferido. Puxa…. 

E veio tudo de novo: a língua molhando os lábios, o sorriso sambando na boca, o olhar sugestivo que tinha conhecido naquela noite que mentiu ter esquecido, escondido por debaixo dos fios bagunçados que lhe caíam sobre o rosto. O coração acelerado dentro do peito de Kyungsoo e as mãos úmidas de ansiedade não negavam, e agora a vontade de voar em cima dele e lhe beijar a boca se digladiava com a vontade, intensamente igual, de sair de lá correndo como uma criança acuada. Ainda assim ele teimava que _ não podia mesmo ser… Não, não podia _.

Era aquele tal de _ fly or fight, _novamente.

Kyungsoo estava apaixonado.

Fodidamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui vão as playlists da fic! (porque na falta de uma tem 3 ahahahaaha) Segue lá no Spotify!  
Aquela Tal de Playlist: http://bit.ly/aquelataldeplaylist (um compilado das músicas mais importantes do enredo e outras para dar aquele clima bem anos 2000)  
Aquele Tal de Ressaca Friends 2009: http://bit.ly/atdrf2009 (playlist otaku do capítulo 3)  
Aquela Tal de Funhouse: http://bit.ly/aquelataldefunhouse (Playlist da Funhouse)
> 
> Bom...achei que ia ser mais fácil vir falar com vocês nas notas finais, mas não tá sendo não (risos nervosos).
> 
> Novamente, me perdoem pela demora em soltar esse capítulo. Sofri alguns questionamentos mais internos do que externos que me fizeram parar um pouco com Tais Coisas, mas não foi de todo ruim. Nesse período longe da fic eu pude me arriscar um pouco mais e assim tentar melhorias que têm impacto direto no desenvolvimento dessa história e de mim como ficwriter em si.  
Topei participar do EFF Vacation Camp e assim nasceram 3 novas fics, uma Laysoo fofinha chamada Perder para Ganhar, outra baeksoo com um circo e um leão de olhos amarelos chamada Regulus B e Coisas Tais. Sim! Tais Coisas ganhou uma side Seho que achei que só faria no final dessa jornada, mas acabou acontecendo antes do que eu previa. Convido vocês a conhecer mais sobre esse casalzão secundário, tem uma nota inicial bem emocionada lá na one shot sobre todo esse processo doido de Tais Coisas e Coisas Tais que explica mais desse desafio de construir esse outro lado da história (e o resultado foi uma grata surpresa).
> 
> O que queria deixar aqui registrado é que sim, eu vou tentar não demorar tanto para voltar com um sexto capítulo, mas a história agora chegou num ponto difícil em que eu quero explorar tudo o que eu puder dela e trazer o melhor para vocês. Então eu peço de novo que não desistam de mim. Eu me dedico 110% a essa história, e virei ficwriter exatamente pra trazer esse universo à tona, e embora muitas vezes eu sinta que essa trajetória é meio em vão devido a inúmeros fatores, eu não vou abandonar esse barco. Pode ser que eu demore um pouco mais do que eu mesmo desejo demorar em alguma parte do processo, mas eu juro que a minha meta é me esforçar em me organizar com datas e procedimentos, para que não fique pesado nem para mim nem uma espera sofrida para vocês, oka? 
> 
> E por último mas não menos importante, um muito obrigada à Gabi Silva, minha amiga, beta criativa/leitora crítica, que entra na pira dessa história comigo, que manda 30 áudios e vídeos na bolinha no telegram surtando. Eu não sei como você aguenta esse negócio todo, como aguentou a loucura que foi o EFF Vacation Camp, mas muito obrigada por estar aqui comigo sempre disponível nos momentos menos oportunos para me ajudar, nem que seja pra ouvir eu reclamar de mim mesma. <3 E as amigas que me apoiam Desi Nunes, Sky, Niih e as baeksooists que não me abandonaram até agora! <3
> 
> E mais uma vez eu agradeço de coração à você que chegou novamente ao fim de mais um capítulo! É uma satisfação enorme saber que minha história pode causar alguma coisa boa para fazer você retornar aqui para ler uma att, de verdade.  
Se quiser, meu twitter é @_bonnie e lá eu surto sobre EXO, compartilho uns memes, reclamo da vida, solto uns spoilers e dou umas risadas! Vamo amigá por lá! Tem tb um ccat se alguém quiser me xingar com carinho (mas com carinho, hein?). 
> 
> Por enquanto é isso, pessoal.  
Bjo bjo e até logo!  
Muito obrigada de novo!


	6. Aquele tal de Bruno Baekhyun Byun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu povo e minha pova! 
> 
> Chegando com o sexto capítulo dessa obra prima de Brasil!au Baeksoo (a vida me ensinou que se eu não acreditar nas coisas que faço, ninguém vai acreditar ahahahahaha) chamada Tais Coisas!  
Brincadeiras à parte, tô postando esse capítulo com o c* na mão, mas torcendo muito para que vocês gostem! 
> 
> Capítulo betado pela digníssima Dulce Veiga! Muito obrigada, nenê mais linda do mundo, por entrar nessa jornada comigo!! 
> 
> Sem mais delongas, vamos para mais uma parte dessa história! 
> 
> Lembrando que Tais Coisas/Coisas Tais tem 3 playlists maravilindas e os links estão nas notas finais! (mas vai com calma nas notas pra não levar spoiler!)
> 
> Boa leitura, e nos vemos mais tarde! =*

Para Bruno Baekhyun Byun, beijar um garoto não era novidade. Já havia deixado a marca dos seus lábios em vários outros lábios masculinos no decorrer da sua existência, mas o processo da descoberta de uma sexualidade distinta da que a família tradicional brasileira comumente aceita ver no seu quintal não é uma tarefa fácil para ninguém, inclusive para ele. Ser uma criança em formação na década de 90 no Brasil era um desafio, e muitas vezes uma experiência bizarra em comparação ao tempo presente. _Analisando essa cadeia hereditária_, é espantoso lembrar que defrontar-se com um par de corpos seminus e molhados se esfregando dentro de uma banheira para pegar sabonetes em plena tarde de domingo em rede nacional era comum. Famílias inteiras, independente do local onde moravam, faixa etária, e de seu poder aquisitivo, com certeza já estiveram entre parentes assistindo ao famoso quadro do programa do Gugu Liberato no SBT, uma das maiores emissoras abertas de tevê. A exposição de corpos era bem aceitável nessa época, mas o menino de nove anos que habitava Baekhyun já entendia ser errado achar os peitorais do Alexandre Pires mais interessantes do que as curvas suntuosas de Luiza Ambiel dentro de um micro biquíni, enquanto eles se esbofeteavam dentro d'água para ver qual dos times sairia vencedor dessa prova tão peculiar.

O menino cresceu entre as coreografias salientes de axé, feitas por adultos e repetidas sem malícia pelas crianças que não entendiam muito bem porque_ o pau que nasce torto nunca se endireita_, em contraste com a infância colorida do_ Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum_ e das _Chiquititas_, alguns de seus programas infantis preferidos. Mas ai de alguém sonhar que ele assistia empolgado as aventuras das crianças do orfanato Raio de Luz por achar Júlio — o namoradinho da Mili —, um gatinho. Novela já era dito ser coisa de menininha, embora ser menina era algo que ele sabia bem que não era. E esses preceitos sempre repetidos pelos adultos à sua volta o fizeram em alguns momentos questionar a veracidade de seus pensamentos, mas mesmo com essas contradições continuou assistindo os programas matinais da TV, e não perdia um capítulo de _Caça-Talentos_ ou Priscila e companhia na extinta _TV Colosso_.

Essa ligação com coisas de menina não o impedia de também desfrutar do que os meninos da sua idade normalmente tinham apreço. Batia as figurinhas da copa de 1998 com os amigos e colecionava os _tazos_ que vinham dentro do pacote laranja dos fedidos salgadinhos Cheetos. Assistia sempre às transmissões do Comitê Revolucionário Ultra Jovem — a TV Cruj —, para ver _A Turma do Pateta_ e _Os Super Patos_. Também assistia _Doug_, e ria demais de como Costelinha muitas vezes era o personagem mais esclarecido do desenho inteiro mesmo sendo um cachorro, e não perdia um episódio das _Tartarugas Ninjas_ e de _Yu Yu Hakusho._ Acompanhava o anime desde a época da Manchete e viu de novo a reprise no Cartoon Network, confirmando com isso a sua inegável veia otaku também alimentada posteriormente por seu amor pelas aventuras de Sakura Kinomoto em _Sakura Card Captor_. Mas do mesmo jeito que ele disputava com os colegas do recreio qual dos Power Rangers ele ia ser — normalmente decidido pela cor do All Star que calçavam no dia —, mantinha oculto o fato de achar o Ranger verde um mocinho bem atraente.

Com onze anos ele começou a notar algo realmente diferente em si ao perceber seu pobre coração palpitar pelos protagonistas dos filmes de romance açucarados que sua irmã mais velha tanto gostava de ver. Seu primeiro amor platônico foi Cameron James, o menino bonzinho que, junto com o nerd da escola nova, tentou fazer Patrick Verona — o _bad boy _mal encarado do terceiro ano —, participar de um plano para ajudá-lo a sair com Bianca Stratford, no clássico _10 Coisas que Odeio em Você_. Vibrava quando Jéssica voltava da locadora com o VHS embaixo do braço para assistirem o filme pela milésima vez, às vezes mais empolgado do que quando ela trazia a fita do Mario Kart 64, seu jogo preferido. Dividiam a pipoca e suas paixonites, ela por Heath Ledger e ele — em segredo — pelo fofíssimo Joseph Gordon-Levitt, embora nessa época o medo infundado do Bug do Milênio apagar seus dados do Pokémon Red na virada do século ainda era um problema muito maior do que entender exatamente o que sentia quando via Cameron na tevê.

Seus equipamentos eletrônicos continuaram intactos após o réveillon e o início dos anos 2000 trouxe a internet. Ah… Que mundo mágico era a internet! Mágico, vasto e tão lento que não dava conta dos hormônios em crescente ebulição de Baekhyun. Eles tinham pressa em carregar uma foto um pouco mais ousada de algum artista sem camisa, achada online nas noites em claro que passava navegando madrugada adentro, quando a operadora telefônica cobrava só um pulso a cada conexão discada pelo provedor do IG. A internet trouxe inúmeras experiências, muitas delas vividas enquanto revezava em visitar seu e-mail do BOL e entrar no bate papo do UOL em companhia de Patrícia, sua colega de classe com quem dividia o computador da sala de informática da escola e algumas confidências. Estavam na sétima série e foi nela que deu seu primeiro beijo, que os fez rir depois pela ideia doida da amiga em se beijarem para tirar a dúvida se havia algo de diferente nele. E ela tinha toda razão.

Foi também no início do milênio que ele ficou muitas noites de sábado fingindo estar super interessado nas entrevistas do Altas Horas, com o pretexto para continuar na sala de estar após todo mundo ir dormir. Mudava de canal correndo, com a televisão quase no mudo, afoito em conferir qual era o filme da vez do Band Privê. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes viu Emanuelle das Galáxias, prestando bastante atenção nos rapazes sarados que faziam par romântico com a atriz principal, sem passar batido por ele o jeito que os moços daquele _soft porn_ mexiam com o seu corpo. Só não podia acordar tarde no dia seguinte, senão corria o risco de perder o Basílio, seu nerd preferido do seriado Sandy & Junior, que via religiosamente todo domingo ao meio dia e meia com a desculpa de que a Sandy era muito linda para se dar o luxo de perder algum capítulo. 

Em 2001 a tevê aberta assistiu ao primeiro beijo gay, transmitido pela MTV no Fica Comigo, um programa de paquera em que o participante realizava algumas provas e eliminava — às cegas — um pretendente a cada bloco. Rolou o tão esperado beijo dos participantes no final, causando um grande frenesi entre os assíduos telespectadores da Music Television do Brasil. O acontecimento, somado com as matérias açucaradas da Capricho que Baekhyun pegava emprestado da irmã para ficar admirando os meninos que saíam como Colírios em cada edição e alguns clipes de música pop, deram a falsa sensação de que o mundo era um lugar um pouco menos intolerante para que ele pudesse existir do jeito que estava começando a se entender.

Baekhyun nunca foi uma criança com trejeitos femininos, e já adulto entendia que não havia mal nenhum se o tivesse sido se assim desejasse, mas sempre destoou dos outros caras por sua sensibilidade. Um menino sensível, que conforme crescia ia ficando mais amigo das garotas do que dos moleques. Que guardava no coração algumas das purezas das histórias de amor que via com a irmã, o apreço pela arte, o senso de moda, a vontade de aprender e de fazer com suas mãos coisas novas. De ter um caderno colorido cheio de esboços de pessoas, paisagens, personagens e até dele mesmo. De pintar o papel com todas as cores e brilhos que ele desejava que a vida tivesse, e deixar respingar em si mesmo todas essas misturas, pintando o cabelo de papel crepom a cada oportunidade que tivesse. De montar peças de roupa e vestir os manequins da confecção dos pais com tecidos bonitos, que não tinha medo de se furar com a agulha e nem com a almofada de alfinetes. Que adorava trabalhos manuais e de ficar sentado ao lado da dona Zuleide, uma das costureiras que trabalhava para a família e que lhe ensinou a juntar retalhos e fazer um acabamento bem jeitoso na overlock. E o menino sentia que o pai não o tratava mais da mesma maneira depois que viu o filho caçula tomar gosto por esse mundo de cores, formas e coisas… de mulherzinha.

Senhor Byun sempre fora um patriarca omisso. Largou toda a responsabilidade da família nas costas da mulher, que por sua vez se dividia em inúmeros pedaços para poder dar conta da confecção que possuíam no bairro do Brás, de cuidar dos filhos, do marido relapso, e consequentemente negligenciar a si mesma. Era difícil para a senhora Byun se ver sempre desamparada, sem um apoio marital que se espera de uma relação não onerosa entre adultos, mas ela nunca quis sobrecarregar nenhum dos filhos com esses problemas. E talvez tenha sido essa ilusória sensação de segurança que ela criou em volta deles que fez com que, no início de 2002, Baekhyun se descuidasse.

Pensara mesmo, no fundo do peito, que estava tudo bem em ser ele mesmo, em ser um pouco mais delicado que os demais, um pouco mais sentimental e prestativo. Ignorou a mania de perseguição que vinha sentindo e deixou-se levar pela falsa sensação de segurança que sua mãe e irmã transmitiam para si que, somada com a ausência do pai, o fez esquecer que o mais velho era um homem intolerante e arredio.

Foi em uma quinta-feira que Baekhyun deixou despreocupadamente seu caderno de desenhos dando sopa no sofá. Já o tinha feito tantas vezes, com o objeto passando ileso de olhos e mãos curiosas, que achou estar tudo bem em exercer o direito de deixar seus pertences espalhados pela sua própria casa. Ele já dormia quando foi surpreendido com gritos de cólera e a porta do seu quarto sendo escancarada com um estrondo. Seu caderno de desenho, que guardava um pouco do mundo bom que ele pintava para si mesmo o denunciara, pois em alguma de suas folhas repletas de croquis de moda e de desenhos aleatórios guardava o beijo de dois rapazes, onde um deles era ele próprio.

O problema de Baekhyun era ser muito bom em tudo que fazia e, consequentemente, o desenho foi facilmente compreendido pela mente embriagada do pai. O velho arremessou o objeto com força em sua direção e o garoto, ainda sonado, não teve muito tempo de reagir. Sentiu o baque do caderno em seu rosto e o corpo todo ser atingido diversas vezes pelo cinto de couro que o pai levava antes na cintura, servindo bem para golpeá-lo nas pernas e braços, que levantou precariamente para tentar se defender. Foi tudo muito rápido e caótico. Até hoje ele não se lembra dos detalhes com clareza, apenas de Jéssica entrando no quarto, afoita, e sendo atingida fisicamente ao colocar-se entre o pai e o irmão mais novo a fim de protegê-lo das agressões. Se lembra também de ver a mãe tirar uma força descomunal do corpo baixo e delicado que possuía e puxar o velho para longe de si enquanto ele gritava duras palavras difíceis de serem esquecidas:

_— Filho meu não vai ser bicha! Eu prefiro você morto do que me dando esse desgosto! _

Os machucados recém infligidos na pele doiam menos do que a dor que o tomava por dentro. Ouvia sua mãe gritando com o pai no corredor da sobreloja em que moravam na época, em cima do estabelecimento da família, e por não terem muitos vizinhos naquela área quase toda comercial o socorro externo não veio. Sentado com a irmã no chão do quarto ele só conseguia chorar, enquanto os pais discutiam em um coreano difícil de ser compreendido nessas circunstâncias, e Jéssica o abraçava forte, tentando não demonstrar que estava tão abalada quanto ele. Baekhyun só tinha treze anos e mal sabia direito ainda o que acontecia consigo mesmo. Não tinha falado com ninguém da família por mais honesto que desejasse ser, e agora só se sentia doente, envergonhado e o causador de toda essa discórdia.

Foi como uma avalanche que a vida da família Byun desmoronou. Descobriram com o incidente que o pai mantinha um caso com uma jovem coreana do bairro a quem jurou amor eterno e que se livraria da família para assumi-la como nova esposa. Ou seja, conversa de homem. Ele costumava chegar tarde todos os dias dizendo estar com os amigos do bairro, mas a mãe e a irmã já haviam desconfiado que suas escapadas noturnas tinham outros motivos. A Senhora Byun já havia passado alguns maus bocados e se mantinha calada por saber das dificuldades que uma mulher separada sofreria perante a sociedade, ainda mais com dois filhos adolescentes. Mesmo tendo vivido graves violências psicológicas, e algumas até físicas, a boa mulher se sujeitou a sofrer calada em prol de manter a família unida, mas não admitia que ninguém machucasse seus pequenos. Naquela noite, depois de muita briga, colocou o marido para fora de casa. Ela estava esgotada. Todos estavam.

Baekhyun viu o pai uma vez mais, no dia em que ele fora em casa pegar os pertences. Não trocaram uma palavra. Ficou sabendo que o velho voltou para a Coreia umas semanas depois com a amante a tiracolo, no intuito de fugir do falatório da colônia, e sobrou para a mãe aguentar toda a fofoca que cochichavam pelos cantos. Foram anos difíceis, e o fato dele, Jéssica e a mãe terem se tornado muito unidos não impedia que ele se sentisse culpado por tudo o que acontecera. Tinha consciência de que o distanciamento do pai fora o melhor para todos, mas sabia também do quanto a mãe tinha que se desdobrar perante essa situação.

Demorou um pouco para o menino conseguir se abrir. Só foi ter uma conversa franca com a irmã aos quinze, e com a mãe somente ao sair do ensino médio, aos dezessete, quando achou ter chegado a hora de apresentar o primeiro namoradinho a ela. Foi bom sentar e conversar, mesmo com o então ficante voltando atrás em sair do armário e assumí-lo para a família. Baekhyun não o culpou, pois sabia o quanto isso podia ser difícil, mas o namoro não foi para frente e ele permaneceu solteiro desde então. Foi também com dezessete que se meteu nos eventos de anime e começou a fazer cosplay, o que lhe deu um certo destaque nos fóruns de fãs que participava. Se afastou de vez da colônia, da qual passara anos se sentindo repelido, e se concentrou em andar com a galera otaku que conhecera na internet. Acabou fazendo muito sucesso com as garotas que adoravam orientais, mas logo a paixonite que elas carregavam por ele acabava se transformando em carinho e eles viravam bons colegas.

Baekhyun nunca foi de tribo nenhuma mas ao mesmo tempo se encaixava em todas, talvez por ter passado tempo demais sendo renegado e não pertencendo a grupo nenhum. Sempre fora eclético, o que o fez se misturar com os otakus, os indies, os que gostavam de música pop, os que jogavam videogame, RPG e os desenhistas. Fez parte de clubes de leitura, de desenho, de cosplay, de música. Tentou voltar a tocar teclado para entrar em uma banda, embora cantasse muito bem, mas nunca passou pela cabeça se dedicar a isso por pura vergonha. Tinha aprendido a ser autosuficiente para que não dependesse de ninguém e ninguém dependesse dele, o que o fez ficar sempre na camada da superficialidade com as pessoas que conhecia. Fora assim com os casos que teve durante seus primeiros anos de vida adulta, onde só dava uns amassos bem dados, mas sentimentalmente não se deixava passar disso. Fora assim também com Chanyeol, quando eles se pegaram escondido atrás de um dos prédios do Mart Center na Anime Friends 2009, e tinha começado assim com Sehun, no âmbito da amizade mesmo, quando o conhecera no início do ano letivo anterior e jurava que só seriam colegas de prédio acadêmico. Ele tinha se fechado a dar uma chance para que as pessoas pudessem se aproximar dele, pois sabia que se não confiasse cem por cento em alguém, o dia que fosse decepcionado poderia dizer que nunca havia confiado por inteiro. Preferia também que ninguém depositasse algum carinho ou expectativa em si, para não se frustrar e nem frustrar os outros, mas se viu numa sinuca de bico quando conheceu Kyungsoo.

A atração não aconteceu logo de início. Na realidade não havia nenhum resquício de conexão quando se conheceram. Nenhuma, _not at all_. Kyungsoo era chato, arisco e sem paciência, mas o que era a desculpa perfeita para que Baekhyun se afastasse acabou se tornando o maior dos feitiços: ele já era uma decepção para o outro simplesmente por serem totalmente diferentes, e isso fez com que Byun não tivesse travas em ser quem era, sem medo algum. Ele não tinha que ter dedos, não precisava pensar no que falar e nem em impressionar, podia até brincar sem dar muitas explicações. Podia simplesmente existir. E isso era um alívio para alguém que passou muito tempo se vigiando e tendo que escolher qual faceta de si mostrar para cada turma que convivia. Tinha a segurança da amizade de Sehun, que depois de um tempo achou possível se arriscar em deixá-lo entrar um pouco mais na sua vida, e agora Kyungsoo, que ele sabia ser avesso a todos os seus gostos e colocações, mas que não se dava o trabalho de discordar de nada. Isso até descobrir as anotações.

Aquele fatídico dia que puxou o caderninho das mãos de Kyungsoo, num dos corredores do prédio do IME, foi deveras impactante. Não tinha a mínima noção de que estava sendo observado com tanto afinco e até ficou bravo na hora, mas a irritação durou pouco, por um motivo que ele não soube explicar de imediato, mas entendeu um tempo depois. Querendo ou não, por mais que Kyungsoo discordasse dele em muitas das anotações ali pontuadas, ele nunca o julgou. Embora alguns dos apontamentos fossem bastante calorosos, a pessoa de Baekhyun nunca fora julgada, e ele nunca foi repelido por ter uma opinião discrepante: eram apenas dados coletados, que depois de analisados divergiam ou não daqueles que Kyungsoo levava consigo, e mesmo assim eles continuavam coexistindo no mesmo lugar. Para ele, que passou a vida tentando se esconder para minimamente se encaixar onde ia, foi um choque entender que estava vivendo lado a lado com alguém completamente diferente de si, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, estava tudo bem em viver assim.

Um apreço por esse respeito velado nasceu. E após ele, alguns grãos de gentilezas foram se juntando e fazendo o rapaz rabugento mudar aos olhos de Baekhyun. Diversas vezes, principalmente depois do evento do final do ano, ele podia jurar ter visto cair algumas das barreiras que Kyungsoo possuía à sua volta, mas Byun jurou de pés juntos que era coisa da sua cabeça. Afirmou diversas vezes que estava apenas projetando no novo amigo algum tipo de afeto que gostaria muito de receber, e que era loucura achar que passaria da amizade, até porque nunca teve pistas de que Kyungsoo compartilhava da mesma orientação sexual que a sua. Jurou estar maluco, ainda que cada pequeno sinal indicasse uma reciprocidade, uma via de mão dupla, e assim ignorou cada gesto na tentativa de se manter cético.

_Mas, agora, tudo caía por terra._

Já tinha passado por muitas coisas na vida. Tão diversas que não imaginou que seu corpo lhe trairia em fazê-lo depositar um beijo tímido no rosto de Kyungsoo, sem ensaio ou hesitação, respondendo ao ímpeto que guardara bem escondido dentro de si. E se enganou ao pensar que esse seria o único problema, se assustando ao ver o amigo deslizar para entre suas pernas e o puxar para perto, com os dedos tateando sua nuca enquanto o olhava dentro dos olhos com _aquela_ expressão. Aquela que achou que nunca veria. Agora, ali de frente para ele — e para tantas questões —, não conseguia discernir se o momento era mesmo real. Tentou não pirar, ali sentado na cômoda do andar superior da Funhouse bem do ladinho da jukebox, mas o fato de sentir os lábios teoricamente heterossexuais de seu amigo tocando os seus o fez pensar se não era ele mesmo a pregar peças em seu subconsciente por não querer dar o braço a torcer. Beijar Kyungsoo era um desejo que, por medo, trancafiara a sete chaves dentro de si, e ali estava ele, a poucos centímetros e alguns milésimos de segundos de entender que a recíproca talvez fosse bem verdadeira.

Ainda tinha os olhos abertos quando sentiu a boca de Kyungsoo roçar na sua. Os lábios cheinhos tocaram os seus com delicadeza, mas não eram vacilantes, o que amoleceu seu corpo de um jeito evidente. Fechou os olhos e as mãos titubearam, sem saber ao certo onde tocar e nem como se mexer. Se sentiu perdido, como uma criança sozinha no meio de um shopping center lotado em plena época de festas, confuso de que atitude tomar. Notou o amigo se afastar um pouco ao desgrudar as bocas, mas por entre as pálpebras semi abertas — e para a sua surpresa — o viu sorrir. Isso encheu Baekhyun de coragem para puxá-lo para perto novamente e tirar com cuidado os óculos que repousavam em seu rosto. Estava se entregando, finalmente, ao impulso que vinha dia após dia tentando esconder dentro de seu âmago, e libertar esses anseios era bom. Demais.

Baekhyun já havia beijado vários rapazes, mais do que podia contar com os dedos agora ocupados em passear por entre os cabelos curtinhos de Kyungsoo, mas essa quantidade de lábios já provados não o preparou para o turbilhão de sensações que assolavam o peito. Um primeiro beijo em alguém sempre era um pouco desajeitado, onde dois corpos desconhecidos tentam, entre erros e acertos, se movimentar em harmonia, mas não para os dois. Não naquele beijo. Os lábios se encaixavam de uma forma assertiva, como se estarem unidos fosse a única combinação possível, e a timidez foi dando espaço à descoberta prazerosa de que seu beijo combinava — e muito bem — com o da pessoa que se gosta. Foi uma mudança gradual, mas fez seu corpo inteiro mergulhar em uma sensação de calmaria e alvoroço, tudo ao mesmo tempo agora, arrepiando desde as solas dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. Quanto mais intenso o beijo ficava, mais Baekhyun se perdia no desejo de conhecer esse outro lado do sujeito sério e com cara de poucos amigos por quem — mesmo tentando com afinco se enganar que não — nutria um sentimento especial. Podia não saber ao certo que sentimento era esse, mas sua vivência o fazia saber que o calafrio correndo pela espinha não era apenas um tesão que se apagava com alguns amassos, de jeito nenhum. Com certeza era algo mais. 

Sentiu os dedos de Kyungsoo percorrerem, acanhados, um caminho para dentro de sua camiseta e outro arrepio o inundou. As palmas das mãos o seguraram nas laterais da cintura, em contato direto com a pele eriçada, e ele derreteu com a pressão carinhosa que o outro exercia ao apertá-lo devagar, as digitais do polegar acariciando a barriga bem pertinho do umbigo. Beijavam sem pressa, provando o gosto um do outro, variando os encaixes e descobrindo que em qualquer posição que estivessem o beijo continuava a ser estupendo. Resolveu ser um pouco mais ousado e passou os dentes pelo lábio inferior do amigo, puxando-o para si devagar, e foi surpreendido com a resposta afiada de Kyungsoo em repetir o gesto, o fazendo arfar baixinho em resposta ao estímulo recebido. Sorriu.

Sorriu de novo, e sorriu mais uma vez enquanto abria os olhos lentamente, um pouco relutante em sair do transe gostoso que toda a situação tinha colocado seu corpo e sua mente, mas ao encarar um Kyungsoo com olhos assustados já não sabia dizer se tudo aquilo tinha sido uma boa ideia. As mãos do amigo lhe tocaram as bochechas, segurando-o firme a fim de fazê-lo olhar diretamente para ele, sem interrupções.

— Eu... preciso de ar — Kyungsoo soltou afoito e virou apressado, deixando Baekhyun sentado na cômoda.

— Mas Caio… Seus óculos… — Esticou a mão que segurava a armação grossa, mas só conseguiu ver o menor se deslocar rapidamente até a escada.

O peito de Baekhyun era uma bagunça, e o resquício do calor que a boca farta de Kyungsoo deixara ali em seus lábios denunciara um súbito vazio. O que tinha sido tudo aquilo? _Meu Deus… _Coçou a cabeça com a mão livre enquanto levava o óculos esquecido ao peito para pendurá-lo na gola da camiseta suada, fazendo o calor do corpo embaçar as lentes. Era difícil raciocinar com uma névoa de excitação nublando os olhos ao mesmo tempo que sentia o coração acelerado de preocupação, mas mesmo assim Baekhyun se forçou a formar algumas perguntas que precisava ao menos tentar responder para saber o que fazer agora.

_Caramba… que beijo foi esse?_

_De onde saiu esse Caio que eu não conhecia?_

_Ele queria mesmo me beijar?_

_E se ele não gostou?_

_Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?_

Embora o corpo de Kyungsoo estivesse bem longe de dar algum indício que validasse suas desconfianças, o olhar confuso do mais novo dava muitas brechas para que Baekhyun se sentisse aturdido. Jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se na parede enquanto permanecia a olhar para o teto, tentando ordenar todos os pensamentos. Passou mais tempo do que podia precisar nessa posição, sem saber ao certo se deveria dar com a própria cabeça na parede ou se deveria ir atrás dele para saber se estava tudo bem. _Mas o que falar?_ Não podia também fingir que nada aconteceu, afinal tudo tinha sido intenso _demais_ para que houvesse sido impactante somente para si mesmo, _não é?_ Bagunçou os próprios cabelos, como se isso fosse trazer alguma sanidade ao seu corpo, e pulou da cômoda sem saber o que fazer, mas decidido de que ficar ali parado não traria respostas a nenhuma de suas perguntas. 

Transitou com dificuldade entre as pessoas que ocupavam o sobradinho, bem lotado para uma noite de sexta, conseguindo chegar novamente à pista depois de driblar muitos pares de corpos dançantes. Avistou Jongdae, que dançava com Karen no meio da pista agitada ao som de _Teddy Picker_ do Arctic Monkeys, e foi recebido com um sorriso largo assim que se aproximou do casal.

— Cadê o Luquinhas? — Perguntou enquanto olhava em volta, procurando o amigo.

— Ih… — Jongdae riu. — Acho que ele levou o Julio para algum lugar mais reservado para _conversarem melhor_, se é que você me entende.

— Pera... Mentira? — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos mais uma vez naquela noite. — Mas eu sabia! — Riu alto junto com Jongdae, que parou um pouco de dançar e se aproximou do rapaz.

— Mas vem cá… Eu também vi você _conversando_ com o Caio… — Jongdae fez uma expressão faceira, com um dos olhos apertadinhos e a lateral da boca levemente levantada. — Cadê ele? — Apontou com o queixo o óculos que repousava na gola da camisa de Byun.

— Eu... — Baekhyun coçou a cabeça, confuso. — Ah, André... eu não sei. Ele meio que saiu correndo, acho que não deu muito certo... — disse um pouco cabisbaixo.

— Hum... Eu não diria isso se fosse você. — Jongdae soltou sem esconder o sorriso. — Cê nunca notou o jeito que ele te olha, né? — Deu uma piscadinha em direção ao rapaz e voltou a dançar com Karen, deixando Baekhyun feito estátua no meio da pista, ainda mais mexido com essa revelação.

A cabeça a milhão não o deixava pensar em nada com clareza. Não adiantava muito prestar atenção na pista ou na música que o DJ tocava, a agitação que sentia dentro de si era o suficiente para tomar as rédeas de suas ações. Procurou um canto escuro para se recostar, totalmente perdido. Tinha sede, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria sair do canto escuro que havia lhe dado um certo abrigo, não sem antes organizar os pensamentos que eram tantos e tão confusos…. _nossa_. Balançava a perna no mesmo ritmo dos corpos que dançavam freneticamente perto de si para disfarçar a ansiedade crescente que não cedia, e sarcasticamente _Hummer_ do Foals condizia bem com seu estado de agitação interno. Absorto em seus pensamentos, só reconheceu Sehun quando este estava a poucos passos de distância, com um semblante pálido que demonstrava não trazer boas notícias com sua chegada.

— Fodeu, cara... Fodeu — dizia apressado enquanto puxava Baekhyun pelo braço. — O Caio… Fodeu.

O corpo de Baekhyun cedeu ao tranco dado pelo mais novo, e logo estavam correndo pelas escadas rumo ao andar superior da casa. Baekhyun tentou dialogar com o amigo enquanto era puxado pelo braço, mas Sehun só lhe deu atenção e soltou seu pulso quando adentraram o banheiro mal iluminado, o qual ainda não tinha visitado naquela noite.

— Mas o que acontec…. Puta merda.

O choque de ver Kyungsoo jogado dentro da velha banheira vazia que ocupava aquele cômodo antigo foi enorme. Junmyeon batia nas bochechas do amigo deitado, tentando arrancar alguma reação do corpo alcoolizado que porcamente se encaixou naquele espaço inóspito de louça branca e azulejos verdes, mas o máximo que conseguia arrancar do garoto desacordado eram resmungos e algumas palavras incoerentes, enquanto o próprio se esforçava em afastar as mãos alheias de seu rosto. 

— Viu? Ele só tá dormindo. — Junmyeon riu soprado, sentado na beirada da banheira.

— Pelo amor de Deus, já achei que tava morto. — Sehun levou a mão ao peito, dando um suspiro longo. — O que a gente faz agora?

Baekhyun se aproximou e se sentou na beirada. Não era a primeira vez que aquele cômodo do sobradinho o presenciava socorrer um colega que ultrapassou seus limites alcoólicos, e sua cabeça já trabalhava em achar uma melhor forma de efetivamente tirá-lo dali.

— Hey… — repousou a mão sobre o peito de Kyungsoo e o chacoalhou de leve, na tentativa de despertá-lo sem muita violência. — Caio?

— Hum… — Kyungsoo abraçou a mão de Byun automaticamente e se aninhou dentro da banheira, como uma criança manhosa à procura de uma melhor posição para dormir.

— Só me faltava essa… — Sehun bufou, inconformado. — Vai me dizer que meu primo faz a linha do bêbado dengoso? — Estalou a língua no céu da boca em desaprovação.

— Desce no bar e pega uma garrafa d'água, Luquinhas. — Byun riu, já recuperado do susto inicial que levara ao ver Kyungsoo desacordado. — Acho que vai demorar um pouco, mas a gente tira ele daqui.

◆◆◆◆◆

Os amigos dividiam o ambiente com os frequentadores menos tímidos em usar o banheiro mesmo com eles ali dentro, compenetrados na difícil missão de arrancar Kyungsoo daquela banheira. O rapaz era teimoso, e encrencou que aquele era o melhor lugar para tirar um cochilo, cedendo vagarosamente apenas aos pedidos feitos por Baekhyun, que em meio a palavras desconexas do menor o fez beber um pouco da água que Sehun havia trazido. Depois de muita conversa de bêbado — com apenas um dos interlocutores realmente alcoolizado — Byun conseguir fazer com que Kyungsoo finalmente se rendesse e eles pudessem, enfim, levá-lo para casa. Por sorte Junmyeon havia vindo de carro, mas o caminho até o estacionamento foi penoso, com o corpo embriagado do menor aparentando pesar o triplo devido a letargia causada pela bebida e a resistência que ele fazia para não irem embora.

Os quatro enfim se acomodaram no carro e partiram para o Bom Retiro, com um Sehun apreensivo no banco do carona e Baekhyun no banco de trás, fazendo companhia para Kyungsoo.

— Não sei nem o que minha tia vai falar com ele chegando em casa nesse estado. — Sehun ponderou enquanto levava a mão à coxa de Junmyeon, que dirigia. — Afinal, o que ele bebeu, Bruninho?

— Eu não sei. — Baekhyun respondeu. — A gente acabou se separando uma hor… — a voz esmoreceu assim que sentiu o amigo bêbado repousar a cabeça no seu ombro. 

— Xiu… — Kyungsoo levantou um dos braços na tentativa de tocar os lábios de Byun para que ele se calasse, mas falhou miseravelmente em acertar a mira. A mão descoordenada fez com que o indicador o cutucasse na bochecha e, ainda não satisfeito, continuou tateando o rosto do maior, com as digitais passeando por toda a face. Por muito pouco não enfiou o dedo dentro do nariz de Baekhyun, que segurou sua mão para que ele parasse de tentar acertá-lo. — A minha cabeça… Aish — reclamou, envolvendo o outro braço livre do maior em um abraço, unindo mais os corpos ao se esfregar nele como um gato.

Junmyeon assistia tudo pelo retrovisor do carro sem conseguir controlar o riso. Sua reação fez Sehun virar para trás e encarar o amigo sóbrio, encontrando-o com as bochechas coradas e um bocado surpreso com tudo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu ainda não sei, Bruno? — Sehun perguntou, mesmo que já desconfiasse da resposta.

Baekhyun passou a língua entre os lábios e desviou sua atenção para a janela, sem responder verbalmente. Sorriu mais uma vez naquela noite, tomado por algumas lembranças recentes que faziam o coração palpitar de ansiedade.

◆◆◆◆◆

Sobrou para a senhora Do a tarefa de colocar Kyungsoo na cama. Baekhyun até tentou ajudá-la, mas teve a permanência vetada pelo rapaz ainda bêbado, que se esforçava para conseguir ordenar as palavras e dizer para a mãe que não o deixasse por ali. Desde que colocaram os pés no apartamento, ele e Sehun assistiram as mais conflitantes e emocionadas demonstrações de Kyungsoo, que mesmo ainda longe de estar em sã consciência, tinha uma latente preocupação de não pagar mico na frente de Baekhyun. Isso fez com que o mais velho acabasse sozinho no corredor dos quartos, ouvindo através da porta fechada do cômodo as risadas de Sehun ao tentar despir o amigo e as reclamações do menor ao ser jogado embaixo do chuveiro, mescladas com a voz doce da senhora Do.

— Filho, você está chorando? — Ela perguntou, ao ouvir os gemidos do primogênito ao sentir a água cair sobre seus cabelos.

— Omma… Tô com frio… — Kyungsoo choramingou sentido, em meio a fungadas de nariz.

— Para de reclamar, Caio. — Sehun retrucava com uma pitada de sarcasmo na voz.

— Sai daqui você… — o menor queixou-se alto demais e recebeu uma puxada de orelha discreta da mãe. — Ah mãe, desculpa. — Voltou a lamentar, choroso. 

A porta se abriu e Sehun saiu junto com o vapor que escapava do ambiente anteriormente fechado, tentando controlar o riso devido às altas horas da madrugada.

— Meu Deus, eu nunca vi meu primo assim — revelou baixinho, apoiando a mão em um dos ombros de Byun.

— Mas ele tá bem, Luquinhas? — Baekhyun perguntava sério, ignorando a graça exacerbada que o amigo achava de toda situação.

— Tá sim. Acho que é o primeiro porre dele, né? — Sehun respondeu, se recompondo. — Mas o que foi que aconteceu, hein? — perguntou. Queria saber exatamente o que tinha tirado o primo dos eixos, e ia encher Baekhyun até que ele revelasse. Cutucou-o no ombro com o indicador, empurrando o rapaz pelo corredor. — Vamos para sala e você me conta tudo, sim?

Sentaram no sofá. Baekhyun esboçava uma feição confusa e um pouco desgostosa por compreender que teria mesmo que falar, assim de supetão, embora ele mesmo ainda não tivesse entendido os acontecimentos vividos nessa noite atípica. Sehun o olhava fixamente e cruzou os braços frente ao peito, deixando ciente de que dali não sairiam sem o mínimo de informação.

— Desembucha, mocinho. 

— Não aconteceu nada. — Byun respondeu, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

— Você não me engana, Bruninho. — Sehun semicerrou as pálpebras e o olhou profundamente. — Tá todo ansioso, dá pra ver na sua cara que você tá mentindo pra mim.

— Ah… — Baekhyun hesitou por alguns instantes, se entregando ao perceber que não teria como fugir. — A gente se beijou, tá legal? — Soltou sem muita cerimônia e recebeu um grito de Sehun em resposta, que tapou a boca logo em seguida. — Cê tá doido, cara? São quase cinco da manhã! — Levou o indicador aos lábios em sinal de silêncio enquanto olhava de cara feia para o mais novo.

— Caralho. — Sehun reagiu, ainda com os dedos sobre a boca, fazendo a voz sair um pouco abafada. — Mas como assim? Do nada?

Baekhyun encolheu os ombros e olhou para o chão sem saber o que responder. Há algumas horas atrás diria sem hesitar que tudo começara do nada, mas agora, com tantos flashbacks pipocando na mente, era difícil afirmar que o que acontecera fora uma simples obra do acaso.

— Eu… Ah, cara… — Baekhyun desviou o olhar. — Eu beijei ele primeiro. XIU! — Levantou o indicador quando viu Sehun arregalar os olhos mais do que o normal. — Beijei no rosto. Não sei, Lucas… Acho que pintou um clima… ou não também. Eu não sei de mais nada.

— Calma. Vocês só deram um beijinho no rosto? Mas porra Bruno, não foi assim que eu te ensinei.

— Não, porra. A gente deu um beijão. — Baekhyun interrompeu, visivelmente impaciente. — Um beijaço, na realidade. Ah, merda... — Se jogou no encosto do sofá, e ficou a olhar para o teto, concentrado em um ponto qualquer que ele fingia ser mais interessante do que toda sua história. — Eu tô confuso.

Sehun suspirou. Entendia bem desse sentimento e resolveu lhe dar um momento de silêncio, mesmo que breve, para que o amigo pudesse organizar os pensamentos. Ficaram os dois ali, Byun arrastando os pés no tapete fofinho da sala de estar enquanto ouvia de longe a movimentação ruidosa de Kyungsoo ao se deslocar para a cama com a ajuda da mãe.

— Baekhyun — a senhora Do chamou baixinho ao reaparecer no corredor. Assim que captou sua atenção, indicou o quarto do filho e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente assim que percebeu o semblante surpreso do rapaz ao sugerir que sua presença era, finalmente, solicitada.

— Vai lá, tigrão — ouviu Sehun dizer ao passar por ele, e quase deu um soco do amigo devido a falta de noção. Rumou encabulado até a dona da casa, que o esperava com um sorriso contido no beiral da porta.

— Obrigada por cuidar dele hoje. — A senhora Do disse assim que colocou as mãos nos ombros de Byun. Ele estremeceu ao perceber o olhar de ternura que ela lhe direcionava. — Eu sei que às vezes Kyungsoo é um pouco difícil de lidar, mas meu filho tem um bom coração.

Baekhyun não soube como reagir a essas palavras, então lhe entregou o sorriso mais sincero que conseguia esboçar. Ela respondeu, ampliando o sorriso que já sustentava nos lábios e o deixou na frente da porta. Byun hesitou por alguns instantes mas por fim entrou no cômodo, olhando à sua volta a fim de conhecer um pouco do ambiente, parcamente iluminado pelo abajur que ficava em cima da escrivaninha

O quarto possuía uma decoração simples e até um pouco genérica, que poderia fazer o lugar pertencer a um estudante comum de um curso superior de Exatas. Alguns post-its cobriam a lateral do monitor, em que a penumbra e caligrafia miúda de Kyungsoo impediam que as pequenas anotações fossem lidas da distância em que estava. Ao lado do porta-canetas Baekhyun avistou o caderninho pequeno de capa preta, que conhecia bem por ser o objeto no qual o amigo costumava anotar suas impressões sobre os diversos assuntos que o próprio Byun debatera com os colegas nos almoços no Crusp. Não conseguiu evitar o riso soprado, que despertou a atenção de um Kyungsoo jogado na cama, de barriga para cima e coberto por um lençol fino. Ele se virou, o olhando com o semblante perdido e um pouco sonolento. 

— Hey, tá tudo bem? — Baekhyun falou baixinho, se aproximando da cama.

— Tudo roda… — Kyungsoo respondeu arrastado, mas sorriu de volta. Bateu levemente no colchão, ao lado do próprio corpo, num sinal para que Baekhyun se aproximasse. O mais velho atendeu, se sentando ao lado do amigo. — Que vergonha, não?

— É normal — Baekhyun respondeu com um sorriso. — Primeiro porre, né? — Apoiou os cotovelos nas próprias coxas, projetando o corpo para frente.

— Pelo menos eu não vomitei. — Cobriu os olhos com as mãos. — Ai minha cabeça...

— Vou deixar você descansar. — Byun fez menção de levantar mas foi impedido ao sentir a mão de Kyungsoo repousar sobre sua coxa, enquanto o menor se ajeitava na cama.

— Bruno — ele o chamou, hesitando por alguns instantes antes de continuar.

— Hum?

— Eu… Eu não me arrependo.

Baekhyun sentiu um calafrio subir pela espinha. Sabia do que ele estava falando, mas ainda não sabia como tocar no assunto e muito menos esperava que ele o fizesse. Continuou olhando para a frente, com os braços apoiados sobre as pernas e a cabeça tão acelerada que de início não se ateve ao silêncio do outro, nem à demora de si mesmo em lhe falar algo. Respirou fundo, ensaiando por algumas vezes o que dizer, até que a pergunta mais simples escapou por entre os lábios.

— Do quê?

O silêncio continuou no quarto. Baekhyun só conseguia ouvir o coração martelando no ouvido e a respiração de Kyungsoo. Não queria olhar para o amigo e parecer que estava cobrando uma resposta, então continuou imóvel até perceber que a respiração do outro estava ficando ruidosa. Cada vez mais. Virou-se para enfim olhá-lo e encontrou o rapaz dormindo o sono dos justos — e dos bêbados — de boca aberta, esparramado no próprio colchão. Riu com a situação, pensando ser mais uma das trapalhadas que achou que nunca presenciaria, principalmente ao lado de Kyungsoo, e levantou-se para deixá-lo descansar como prometera.

Saiu pelo corredor pequeno do apartamento, andando com cuidado para não causar nenhum barulho e encontrou Sehun ainda sentado no sofá, já um pouco impaciente em aguardá-lo para irem embora.

— Podemos ir agora que o príncipe colocou sua donzela na cama?

◆◆◆◆◆

Foi difícil para Baekhyun se desligar, e o tempo sentado no banco de trás do carro da família só serviu para remoer ainda mais os acontecimentos da noite passada. Haviam combinado de partir às nove, e como chegara em casa com o nascer do dia acabou não tendo tempo de descansar. Sua mente não colaborou muito em deixá-lo dormir durante a viagem, só conseguindo tirar um cochilo leve faltando pouco para, enfim, chegarem no litoral.

A senhora Byun conhecia um casal de amigos que lhe alugou a um preço módico uma casa confortável num condomínio na Praia da Boraceia, em Bertioga. Nada muito luxuoso, mas honesto e aconchegante para poderem passar um tempo longe da loucura da capital. Era uma casa de veraneio muito agradável, com uma piscina pequena, um conjunto de redes no quintal dos fundos, e uma churrasqueira que serviria bem para assar as carnes e batatas que Jéssica tanto havia falado na semana anterior à viagem. A irmã estava animada com a oportunidade de passarem um tempo juntos e, assim que estacionou o carro na garagem e fizeram uma rápida inspeção na residência, apressou todos a largarem as malas nos aposentos para irem logo aproveitar o sol escaldante que a previsão do tempo prometeu e a natureza resolvera cumprir de bom grado. O tempo estava realmente aberto e bonito, e a garota só desacelerou ao colocar os pés na areia e se acomodar embaixo do guarda-sol.

— Caramba! Quanto tempo que não venho pra praia! — Jéssica exclamou, enquanto afundava os dedos na areia fofinha que compunha a encosta. — Ainda bem que a senhora aceitou nossa pressão em tirar uma folga, vai ser bom para todos recarregar as energias.

A garota não poderia estar mais correta, mas se surpreendeu ao ver a mãe se livrar rapidamente das roupas que cobriam o maiô e começar a andar em direção ao mar.

— Omma! Mas já? — Jéssica indagou, incrédula, sem receber uma resposta. Escondia os olhos com uma das mãos, a fim de protegê-los do sol enquanto assistia a mãe ir em direção à água. — Acho que tinha alguém mais ansiosa do que eu por essa viagem.

Byun sorriu em resposta. Já havia se apossado da esteira e sentado confortavelmente sobre ela, e através das lentes escuras dos óculos solares ficou a admirar a mãe molhar os pés na água, feliz como uma criança. Os óculos também tinham a função de esconder as manchas escuras que continuavam firmes embaixo dos olhos após uma noite praticamente não dormida, mas não conseguiam esconder da irmã o olhar vago que ele depositava no horizonte. Também sentia saudade desse descanso e já não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que os Byun tiveram esse tipo de gentileza consigo mesmos. Ali sentado na areia, tentou recordar qual fora a última vez que estiveram juntos desse jeito descontraído, e só conseguiu chegar a conclusão de que fazia muito mais tempo do que deveria. Encheu os pulmões com o ar e expirou demorado, na tentativa de também esvaziar a mente das incontáveis coisas que inundavam seus pensamentos.

— Ei maninho — Jéssica interrompeu o silêncio que havia pairado entre os dois. — Cê tá quieto desde que começamos a viagem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Baekhyun suspirou, sem tirar os olhos do mar. Se fosse honesto, diria que na realidade aconteceram muitas e muitas coisas. Que tinha o peito sufocado de paixonite, mas também de dúvidas. Que queria muito estar ali com elas, mas que tinha sido uma péssima ideia sair correndo de São Paulo tendo tantas coisas ainda a decifrar. Que estava preocupado com Kyungsoo, embora soubesse que essa preocupação tinha mais a ver com o que seria deles dois do que somente em saber se o outro estava bem. Que, em resumo, estava confuso e assustado, mas ponderou que aquela não era hora e nem local para colocar pra fora tudo o que sentia, principalmente pelo cansaço e a falta de sono ainda não terem dado tempo de digerir todos esses complexos tópicos.

— Ah Jé… — puxou sonoramente o ar por entre os lábios. — Pode ser depois? Tô cansadão, ainda nem dormi direito. — Respondeu, direcionando a ela, por cima das lentes escuras, o melhor olhar de piedade que conseguia imprimir.

— Sabe que depois cê não me escapa, né? — ela intimou. — E não adianta tentar fugir não, eu sei onde você mora! — Ameaçou com um sorriso zombeteiro, se esparramado na cadeira e colocando o chapéu de palha em cima do rosto.

A tarde rendeu a Baekhyun um belo cochilo sobre a esteira e um bom mergulho para tirar o mal estar que o corpo levava consigo de toda falta de descanso. Deu tempo também de relembrar as vezes que brincava com irmã, que viviam batendo apostas de quem ia mais longe pegando jacaré na beira da praia, mas mesmo um pouco mais relaxado não podia negar que passou o dia inteiro ansiando alguma notícia de São Paulo. Se frustrou por não encontrar uma mísera mensagem de Kyungsoo ao pegar seu celular assim que voltaram para casa no final da tarde, e decidiu esperar até depois do jantar para pegar o aparelho de novo e assim digitar alguma coisa que não parecesse nem muito idiota e nem tão desesperada, com o intuito de pelo menos saber como ele estava.

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _09/01/10 21:50_ **

** _Caio, você tá melhor?_ **

** _Cheguei na praia no final da tarde mas só parei agora._ **

** **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _09/01/10 21:53_ **

** _Se cuida! Aqui o sinal é péssimo,  
a gente se fala quando eu voltar._ **

Sabia que nada se resolveria por telefone, e até achava melhor que qualquer conversa que tivessem fosse feita ao vivo, olho no olho. Já tinha jogado o celular na cama quando o toque dos Power Rangers ecoou no quarto, indicando uma resposta de quem ocupara seus pensamentos praticamente o dia inteiro. 

** _Caio Do_ **

** _09/01/10 21:57_ **

** _Tô melhor, sim._ **

** _Bruno, eu dei muito trabalho?_ **

** _Eu nem sei direito como vim parar em casa._ **

Achou bonitinha a preocupação, e Baekhyun teria que ser sincero em dizer que mesmo bêbado Kyungsoo fora bem comportado em suas estripulias. Mas um sinal de alerta piscou dentro da mente do rapaz e a última parte da mensagem deixou Byun com uma pulga atrás da orelha: se ele não se lembrava de como foi para casa… Será que ele não se lembrava de nada? O corpo ficou gelado, e a cabeça, que já estava pesada, tinha cada vez mais trabalho em raciocinar o básico. Digitou e enviou uma pergunta curta, sem muita cerimônia, temendo receber a resposta que definitivamente não gostaria de ler. 

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _09/01/10 22:03_ **

** _Você não lembra de nada? _ **

** **

Olhou para o celular fixamente até ver a luz verde do aparelho brilhar, indicando uma nova mensagem recebida.

** **

** _Caio Do_ **

** _09/01/10 22:06_ **

** _De uma coisa ou outra, mas quase nada._ **

** **

_Não podia ser_. Passara o dia preocupado, criando inúmeras teorias, e agora havia a possibilidade de Kyungsoo nem se lembrar de nada que havia acontecido. Os sentimentos variavam entre se sentir um otário e se sentir enganado, e um bico de desaprovação se formou assim que começou a tentar encaixar as peças desse quebra-cabeça. Bufou inconscientemente inúmeras vezes, em busca de um pensamento racional ao mesmo tempo que queimava de raiva por dentro. A última conversa que tiveram antes dele sair de manhãzinha daquele quarto agora podia ser apenas uma invenção criada pelo nível exacerbado de álcool que o outro ingerira, e isso deixou Baekhyun muito puto. Não podia ser verdade. _Ou era?_

Ouviu duas batidas na porta e Jéssica abriu, projetando o corpo para dentro do cômodo enquanto segurava a maçaneta.

— Maninho, vem no mercado comigo? — ela pediu. — Acabei de descobrir que o daqui fica aberto até às onze e eu não queria ir sozinha, a mãe já vai dormir.

— Deixa eu só mandar uma mensagem aqui e já saio. — Baekhyun balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e voltou-se ao aparelho, digitando rapidamente uma resposta. 

** **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _09/01/10 22:10_ **

** _Fica tranquilo, para um primeiro porre você foi bem._ **

** _Agora tenho que ir, a gente se fala depois._ **

Baekhyun sabia que não iria entender sozinho e nem de supetão o que estava acontecendo e, principalmente, se aquelas palavras lidas eram verdade. Não tinha se passado um dia completo e a vida já tinha virado de ponta cabeça mais de uma vez, mas mesmo mexido, sabia ser teimoso quando precisava, ainda mais quando algo dentro de si o fazia desconfiar do que lera. Se Kyungsoo queria jogar, Baekhyun iria jogar o jogo dele.

E seria seu melhor oponente.

◆◆◆◆◆

O vento fresco vindo do mar preenchia o condomínio com uma atmosfera agradável. O clima era propenso a um passeio à luz da lua, e os adolescentes que aparentavam estar longe de querer ir para a cama ocupavam as ruas com suas bicicletas e skates. Jéssica decidiu que queria ir andando, já que o mercado era perto da casa em que estavam hospedados, e Baekhyun sabia que a irmã ia usar esse tempo a sós para encher-lhe de perguntas.

— É agora que você me conta o que aconteceu? — Ela perguntou sem rodeios, enquanto andavam lado a lado pela rua principal do condomínio. — Sei que a gente se divertiu na praia hoje, mas eu conheço meu irmãozinho para saber que tem alguma coisa pegando.

Baekhyun não podia reclamar: tinha uma irmã de ouro. A diferença de idade não era muita, mas fazia com que ela o enchesse de conselhos — dos mais preciosos aos mais debochados. Ela sabia dar um puxão de orelha como ninguém na mesma proporção que era sábia em falar sério e servir como um ótimo ombro amigo. Nunca se negaria a contar nada para a irmã, e agradecia imensamente pela compreensão e o interesse em seus dilemas, mesmo até os mais simples desde a adolescência. Contou em detalhes o que se passara entre ele e Kyungsoo e botou para fora seus receio e dúvidas. Queria ser sucinto, mas sabia que a melhor forma de tentar organizar suas questões era dividindo isso com a irmã.

O assunto se estendeu enquanto faziam as compras, ela o escutando atentamente na fila do caixa e interrompendo poucas vezes para tecer alguns comentários:

— Mas quem diria que aquela mensagem que enviei na zueira ia render alguma coisa — disse ela, em tom de brincadeira. — E eu puxei o pé do menino naquela vez que ele foi em casa sem querer, só pra te encher. Não tinha noção que você gostava mesmo dele, maninho…

— Eu também não sabia. Eu acho. — Baekhyun observou, puxando da memória algumas lembranças que pareciam estar tão distantes devido a tantas mudanças vividas desde então, mas que haviam acontecido há menos de um mês. 

— Acho que você tem que aproveitar esse tempo da nossa viagem pra esfriar a cabeça. Desvencilhar um pouco, entende? — Jéssica ponderou. — Eu trabalho com a hipótese de que ele esteja fingindo que não se lembra porque, assim como você, ele ainda não sabe o que fazer. E você sabe bem como pode ser difícil essas coisas, não sabe?

Baekhyun assentiu com a cabeça, pegando as sacolas mais pesadas e deixando as mais leves para a irmã carregar. Já estavam saindo do estabelecimento quando Byun deu de cara com uma figura familiar, que lhe abordou com um sorriso fácil surgindo nos lábios.

— Nossa. Você por aqui? Que coincidência.

Por essa Baekhyun não esperava. Respirou fundo, tentando recobrar a sensatez. Achou que fosse uma alucinação, mas assim que sentiu a irmã lhe cutucar com o cotovelo, percebeu que aquela era a peça mais sem graça que o destino havia lhe pregado. Foi naquela noite quente no litoral que notou ter um problema mais urgente que suas inseguranças sobre Kyungsoo para se preocupar, já que, inesperadamente ali na sua frente, estava Rafael Chanyeol Park com seus olhos incisivos pousados sobre si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já ouviu as playlists da fic? ( no plural mesmo, na falta de uma tem 3 ahahahaaha). Segue lá no Spotify!  
Aquela Tal de Playlist: http://bit.ly/aquelataldeplaylist (um compilado das músicas mais importantes do enredo e outras para dar aquele clima bem anos 2000)  
Aquele Tal de Ressaca Friends 2009: http://bit.ly/atdrf2009 (playlist otaku do capítulo 3)  
Aquela Tal de Funhouse: http://bit.ly/aquelataldefunhouse (Playlist da Funhouse)
> 
> ——————————————-
> 
> ORA ORA, mas vejam só quem apareceu! Ò_Ó  
O que será que vai acontecer nessa viagem, hein?
> 
> Mistérios! #oioioi (E congelou bem Avenida Brasil! hehe)
> 
> E, mais uma vez, muuuuito obrigada por você que chegou até aqui, de verdade! Espero te encontrar de novo no próximo capítulo que prometo tentar não demorar tanto!  
Um muito obrigada novamente a Dulce Veiga pela betagem e aquele agradecimento especial a Gabi Silva por toda a loucuuuura de ser minha beta criativa ahahaahahah Obrigada, amiga! 💜
> 
> Meu twitter é _bonnie, e lá eu falo sobre EXO, solto uns spoilers de Tais Coisas e sofro de saudade do Kyungsoo i.i  
Me segue lá pra gente trocar uma ideia! 
> 
> Bjo, bjo! 💜


	7. Aquele tal de Plano Infalível

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ano novo, capítulo novo! ahahahaha E já chegamos ao sétimo, hein?
> 
> Betado pela maravilhosa Dulce Veiga. Muito obrigada por tudo mais uma vez, meu amô! De verdade! <3
> 
> Sem mais delongas, bora conferir o que o encostado do Rafael aprontou?
> 
> Nos vemos nas notas finais!
> 
> Boa leitura ;)

— Nossa… Você por aqui? Que coincidência.

Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes, tentando enxergar com clareza o dono daquela voz, e se surpreendeu ao identificar que o par de olhos expressivos que o fitava com interesse era de Chanyeol. Ali estava o destino, pregando uma peça daquelas bem sem graça em colocar no mesmo lugar duas pessoas que nem deveriam mais se cruzar — ou pelo menos era o que Byun esperava. Mas a vida às vezes escolhe maneiras não muito sutis de mostrar que nem sempre as coisas saem como o planejado.

Mesmo com o silêncio pairando entre os três, o incômodo de Baekhyun era ensurdecedor. Tentou controlar o desconforto, visível com o semblante se fechando automaticamente ao identificar o maior, e apertou as sacolas de compras com força entre os dedos. Não tirou os olhos de Chanyeol por um momento sequer, só saindo do transe que se encontrava quando sentiu um cutucão no braço direito dado pela irmã que, assim como o outro rapaz, aguardava por sua resposta.

— É… bizarro, diríamos. — Baekhyun disse ríspido, por fim esboçando alguma reação. — Vamos, Jé? A mãe ficou esperando com as coisas no fogo — direcionou à irmã um olhar cúmplice, suficiente em transmitir um pouco do que sentia. — Tchau Rafael, a gente se fala depois.

Como de costume, Baekhyun esperou alguma reação sem cabimento combinada com a corriqueira falta de respeito pelo espaço pessoal, mas para sua surpresa apenas viu Chanyeol lhe dar passagem para que seguisse. Nada de toques, nada de investidas. O viu se despedir de Jéssica com um sorriso amarelo em retribuição ao que a irmã o havia dirigido, até convincente para quem tinha captado a tensão instaurada entre os presentes, e mesmo na defensiva não pôde deixar de notar com espanto essa inusitada mudança de comportamento. Era irreal demais que o Park não fosse se prestar ao papel de, no mínimo, ser inconveniente, mas no final foi apenas um contato breve e indolor. Ficou remoendo o acontecido enquanto eles refaziam o caminho para casa, com Jéssica não conseguindo evitar a curiosidade em entender o porquê de tudo.

— Caramba, que climão… — falou assim que se encontravam há uma distância considerável do estabelecimento. Baekhyun continuou em silêncio, o que a instigou em continuar falando. — Aquele era….?

— Um rolo — ele respondeu rápido. — Ai maninha, nem me pergunte.

— Hum… Quer dizer que meu irmãozinho tá pegando geral nessa vida? — Jéssica ponderou, risonha. — Tá pegando muito mais do que eu, e olha que eu sou muuuuito mais bonita que você.

— Ah! Mas era só o que me faltava! — Baekhyun fez menção em pegá-la, mesmo com as sacolas pesadas em mãos, mas ela foi mais rápida em sair correndo na frente com as compras mais leves balançando no mesmo ritmo em que ria. 

  
  


O dia seguinte transcorreu como planejado e Jéssica finalmente pôde colocar o plano do tão esperado churrasco em prática. A senhora Byun se encarregou dos acompanhamentos enquanto Baekhyun tentava a muito custo acender a churrasqueira. Logo foi expulso pela irmã, que se mostrou uma exímia alquimista em manejar o álcool e o carvão com destreza, sobrando para ele a tarefa de envolver as batatas no papel alumínio para que assim pudessem ser levadas para a grelha.

O clima de descontração permaneceu tão gostoso que fez Baekhyun se desligar em partes dos assuntos inacabados deixados em São Paulo. Não que não pensasse em Kyungsoo — o rapaz invadia sua mente todas as vezes que tirava um tempo para deitar sossegado na espreguiçadeira inflável da piscina ou no meio da soneca da tarde, tirada com êxito ao se estirar na rede do quintal —, mas conseguiu abstrair um pouco das suas próprias questões e usufruir desses pequenos momentos em família. Era tão bom estarem juntos, sem a correria das obrigações da confecção ou das tarefas da faculdade, que Baekhyun torceu secretamente para que esse momento de paz se prolongasse o quanto fosse possível.

Largou o celular no quarto, para evitar que sua ansiedade lhe traísse fazendo-o pegar o aparelho de meia em meia hora para conferir se havia recebido alguma mensagem, e também porque não queria cair na tentação de mandar alguma coisa no calor do momento. Estava conseguindo, finalmente, tirar um tempo para si, e como a irmã havia lhe dito, poderia colocar os pingos nos is dos próprios questionamentos. Os outros, ele teria que esperar pacientemente até retornar para a capital.

Depois de um dia proveitoso na piscina, nada melhor do que um bom banho para tirar todo o cloro e o protetor solar que havia sobrado na pele. Baekhyun entrou no quarto em busca de uma muda de roupa e uma toalha, e se deparou com uma luzinha azul piscando em seu celular, negligenciado em cima da cama desde as primeiras horas da tarde. Não podia fingir que o coração não tinha dado uma baqueada, torcendo para que fosse uma mensagem de quem esperava, mas se frustrou assim que abriu a caixa de mensagens e se deparou com algo totalmente diferente.

** _011-9754-6783_ **

** _10/01/10 15:47_ **

** _Oi Bruno. Rafael aqui._ **

** _Você tá de bobeira aqui pela praia ainda?_ **

Baekhyun levantou a sobrancelha direita. Não estava nada contente com a mensagem recebida, primeiro por não ser de quem queria, e segundo por ser exatamente de quem não queria. Jogou o aparelho em cima da cama e decidiu continuar seus afazeres, entrando no banho assim que deixou o quarto. A água fresquinha foi eficaz em limpar o corpo e mandar embora o cansaço que que sentia do dia inteiro na piscina, mas foi praticamente inútil em espantar o incômodo que crescia dentro de si. Voltou ao quarto e encontrou o celular novamente piscando, avisando que mais uma mensagem o esperava no aparelho.

** _011-9754-6783_ **

** _10/01/10 19:32_ **

** _Cara, se você ainda tiver por aqui me dá um toque?_ **

Bufou, o ar saindo com força pelas narinas bem abertas. Sabia que Chanyeol era _ bem _insistente quando queria alguma coisa, e que ele não pararia de atormentá-lo enquanto não tivesse uma resposta positiva ao pedido que fizera. Mesmo irritado, não passou despercebido que algo no jeito daquelas mensagens soava diferente. Ele não estava sendo debochado ou arrogante como já fizera em milhares de ocasiões há tempos atrás, o que deixou o menor a pensar intrigado, sentado na beirada da cama e com um punhado de fios descoloridos pingando esporadicamente nos joelhos cobertos pela toalha ainda enrolada no corpo. Podia ignorar e seguir a programação normal, o que incluía provavelmente ter que se desviar de novas mensagens e fugir da iminente possibilidade de se esbarrarem pelo condomínio de novo, ou colocar um ponto final definitivo nisso tudo e tentar seguir sua semana sem nenhum empecilho.

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _10/01/10 20:13_ **

** _O que você quer, Rafael? _ **

** _011-9754-6783_ **

** _10/01/10 20:14_ **

** _Falar com você_ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _10/01/10 20:16_ **

** _Pode falar _ **

** _011-9754-6783_ **

** _10/01/10 20:17_ **

** _Precisa ser pessoalmente_ **

** _011-9754-6783_ **

** _10/01/10 20:18_ **

** _Me encontra na praia em meia hora? _ **

** _011-9754-6783_ **

** _10/01/10 20:21_ **

** _Por favor. _ **

  
  


O condomínio já estava mais vazio quando Baekhyun tomou o caminho para a orla da praia. Muitas famílias regressaram à capital no fim do domingo, retornando à vida agitada da cidade e deixando para trás os sortudos em poder aproveitar um pouco mais das tradicionais férias de janeiro, diminuindo consideravelmente o burburinho animado que preenchia aquelas mesmas ruas na noite anterior. Mesmo assim ainda se ouviam algumas vozes alegres dos adolescentes, que aproveitavam o clima agradável brincando entre si ou apenas jogando um pouco de conversa fora, sentados na frente dos portões de suas residências.

Baekhyun se mantinha receoso, questionando a todo momento se fora uma boa ideia concordar com o repentino encontro. O risco de passar por mais alguma situação chata com o ex-rolo era considerável, mas também levava dentro de si uma única resolução de ano novo que desejava botar em prática já nos primeiros dias: resolver os conflitos, quaisquer que fossem, para ter um 2010 mais leve. E deixar sua história com Chanyeol para trás era algo que precisava muito fazer, ainda mais agora. 

Não foi difícil achá-lo. O rapaz alto sentado se destacava da coloração bege da areia pela regata azul marinho e um pequeno cooler vermelho ao lado do corpo. Ele dividia aquela faixa da praia apenas com um grupinho de jovens sentados em volta de uma fogueira ao longe, com um bom e velho violão fazendo a harmonia para gostosas risadas e uma cantoria um pouco embriagada de seus participantes. Baekhyun se aproximou e foi recebido com uma expressão de surpresa, com os olhos grandes de Chanyeol dobrando de tamanho ao caírem sobre si, dispersando a atenção que dedicava do mar.

— Caramba, cê veio mesmo… — Chanyeol lhe dirigiu um sorriso contido e esticou a latinha de cerveja que tinha acabado de tirar do cooler. — Senta aí cara… Quer uma?

Baekhyun assentiu com a cabeça, apanhando-a das mãos do maior e sentou-se ao lado do cooler, de pernas cruzadas. Abriu ruidosamente a lata e deu um gole generoso. Ainda estava nervoso, mas a brisa do mar ajudou a amenizar a ansiedade sobre não conseguir antecipar o que viria dessa conversa. Ficou um tempo nessa posição, cutucando o anel da latinha com um dos indicadores para disfarçar o nervosismo que ameaçava dar as caras com o silêncio que se fez entre os dois.

— Eu te chamei porque quero te pedir desculpas. — Chanyeol finalmente falou, sem tirar os olhos do mar. — Pelas… coisas que rolaram entre a gente e tal.

Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas, abismado. Definitivamente esse não era nem de longe o rumo que achou que a conversa seguiria. Tomou mais um gole da cerveja quando percebeu que talvez sua feição estivesse entregando seu espanto, mas ao olhar para o rapaz notou que ele estava mais absorto em investigar o horizonte escuro à sua frente do que notar suas reações.

— Uau… Rafael Chanyeol pedindo desculpas? — O pequeno foi ácido na pergunta, camuflando a surpresa com um pouco de ironia. — Cê tá bem, cara? — Perguntou por desencargo de consciência, pois já havia notado que o outro estava bem diferente do que o habitual. 

— Para, pô. — Chanyeol reclamou, com um pouco de graça na voz. — Eu não sou tão horrível assim... — Franziu os lábios em reprovação e olhou Baekhyun de canto de olho. Apoiou os cotovelos em cima dos joelhos flexionados e manteve a latinha suspensa no espaço em frente ao corpo, batucando os dedos sem um ritmo certo sobre o alumínio. 

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, observando o quebrar das ondas do mar. Baekhyun ensaiou algumas perguntas, mas acabou optando pela mais simples e que continha o que mais queria saber.

— O que aconteceu?

— Bem… — Chanyeol abraçou as pernas e repousou a bochecha sobre os próprios joelhos, olhando diretamente para ele. — Eu conheci alguém.

— E…?

— E nada, poxa... — respirou fundo, segurando o riso que insistia em se formar nos lábios.

— Seus olhos tão brilhando… — Baekhyun observou, com o cantinho da boca formando um sorriso sarcástico. — Cê tá apaixonado, Rafael?

— Patético, né? — Chanyeol fez uma careta, e escondeu o rosto entre as pernas. — Sempre achei esse negócio de aparecer alguém do nada e mexer demais com a gente um bagulho muito brega — falou com a voz abafada. — Mas acho que tô pagando minha língua.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, achando graça da situação. Sabia bem como era ter o mundo virado de cabeça para baixo sem aviso prévio e não saber o que fazer.

— E por que você resolveu me pedir desculpas? — O menor perguntou, ainda curioso sobre tudo. — Porque se você já tá em outra…

— A gente tá brigado. — Chanyeol levantou o rosto e apoiou o queixo sobre o joelho. — Meio que por sua causa.

— Oi? — Baekhyun se virou, desconcertado. 

— É — Chanyeol riu sem alegria. — A gente discutiu depois daquela cena ridícula que eu fiz com você no Ressaca. E eu não tiro a razão dele não.

— Eu também não — Baekhyun disparou, automaticamente fazendo uma cara de quem havia falado mais do que deveria, e deu um sorriso amarelo com a própria observação. — É o cara que cantou com você? 

— É, o carioca. — Chanyeol buscou mais uma latinha no cooler entre eles. — A gente se conheceu na comunidade da rádio no Orkut. Foi meio do nada, sabe? — Abriu a latinha e deu um gole. — Ele ficou lá em casa quando veio pro evento e até chegou uns dias antes pra eu poder mostrar a cidade, só como amigos e tal.... Mas logo na primeira noite rolou um puta clima… — Chanyeol apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça para se desvencilhar das lembranças que o acometiam. — Na segunda também, e na terceira…

Baekhyun ouvia tudo em silêncio. Já havia aberto sua segunda cerveja e prestava atenção no que o outro dizia sem tirar os olhos do mar, mas conseguia captar pela visão periférica as expressões que o maior fazia ao contar cada parte da sua história. 

— Só que aí eu vi você no Ressaca e fiz aquele show patético… — Chanyeol continuou. — Ele me tirou de lá e me deu a maior coça. Eu tentei me explicar, mas que explicação que eu ia dar, sabe? Renato não tem culpa de eu ser um otário.

— Não era Jorgin?

— É, também... Ah, longa história, mas resumindo é Renato Jongin, mas a maioria chama ele de Jorgin por uma piada com o nome coreano. Isso quando ele não usa o apelido de Kai por causa do Dragon Ball — Chanyeol riu com a constatação. — O foda é que ele foi embora com a caravana e desde aquele dia a única mensagem que trocamos serviu pra ele me dizer que tava decepcionado comigo.

— Entendi… Aí você veio me pedir desculpas e provavelmente quer eu fale com ele pra dizer que você mudou. — Baekhyun coçou o queixo, pensativo. — Inteligente da sua parte…

— Não! Tá louco, Bruno? — Chanyeol negou com veemência, franzindo a testa com força. — Esse problema é meu e eu vou resolver ele sozinho. Mas tudo isso me fez pensar nas coisas, e a cara que você fez quando me viu aqui na praia pra mim foi o fim. 

— Foi péssima, né? — Baekhyun fez uma careta.

— Bota péssima nisso. — Chanyeol concordou, com uma expressão descontente. — Ah cara, sei lá… Eu tenho muita coisa pra entender ainda… É difícil, sabe? 

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça. Aquela não era mesmo a conversa que achou que teriam, mas ficou extremamente feliz por esse ter sido o desfecho da noite. Sorriu ao constatar o inevitável, que revelou assim que engoliu outro gole de sua cerveja. 

— Ora ora… Quer dizer que Rafael Chanyeol não é tão horrível quanto eu pensava… — Baekhyun soltou debochado, mas realmente estava impressionado com as revelações que a noite havia lhe proporcionado.

— Quer dizer que ganhei alguns pontos positivos? — O maior sugeriu, olhando esperançoso em sua direção.

— Hm… Pode até ser que sim. — Baekhyun piscou em resposta.

— Bom, então agora que já resolvemos as coisas a gente pode dar uns beijinhos pra comemorar!

— Rafael… — Baekhyun estreitou os olhos em desacordo.

— Para, meu. É brincadeira! — Chanyeol estendeu a latinha, sugerindo um brinde. — Amigos? 

— Amigos. — Baekhyun devolveu o gesto, e eles brindaram o momento.

— Não me leve a mal, Bruno. Eu acho você bem bonitinho, mas eu tô bem apaixonado. — Chanyeol riu de si mesmo ao colocar de novo essa constatação para fora. — Nossa, que péssimo dizer isso em voz alta. Parece mais real. — Franziu a testa. Seu olhar era um misto de desespero e dúvida. 

— Ah, meu caro. Vou te dizer que eu sei bem o que você sente… — Baekhyun suspirou, virando toda a cerveja que ainda tinha na lata em uma golada só.

— Hm… Então quer dizer que você também? — Chanyeol semicerrou os olhos. — Pode começar a contar... É aquele de óculos com cara de bravo, não é? — Perguntou enquanto estendia uma nova latinha de cerveja para o menor.

— É… — Baekhyun titubeou, mas por fim pegou a cerveja da mão do mais alto. — É ele mesmo.

  
  


A semana oscilou em correr rápida como uma manada em fuga, e se arrastar como um bicho preguiça. Baekhyun não podia reclamar pois tinha boas lembranças para levar consigo dessa viagem, como o dia em que Jéssica voltou três vezes no mercadinho do condomínio para comprar as coisas mais esdrúxulas só porque tinha achado um dos atendentes o maior gatinho, mas não tomava coragem para pedir o telefone dele porque desconfiava que o garoto fosse novo demais para ela — dizendo a todo instante frases como “mas eu não posso Bruno, ele deve ter a sua idade, podia ser meu irmão!”. Passou outros ótimos momentos em família, com muitas idas à praia e até uma visita ao Forte de São João e às ruínas da Prainha Branca, encontradas depois de um pequeno passeio de balsa em que a senhora Byun jurou que iria enjoar, mas saiu ilesa da aventura. Nessas ocasiões Baekhyun só percebia o tempo passar quando já era noite e mais um dia de férias tinha se esvaído por entre programações turísticas e banhos de mar. Outras vezes, a hora passava com tanta calma que o irritava em uma medida proporcional à sua lerdeza. Comumente, era em momentos que a terra parecia estar rastejando em sua órbita que Byun se via perdido em pensar em apenas uma coisa: seu beijo com Kyungsoo.

Honestamente, um beijo daqueles era difícil de esquecer. Tentou não matutar sobre, mas era atingido com a lembrança clara das sensações que lhe deixavam as bochechas vermelhas todas as vezes que era levado a revisitar o acontecido, com mais e mais imagens mentais daquela noite pipocando na mente. Não conseguia também conter o coração de acelerar ao recordar dos momentos depois de levarem Kyungsoo para casa, ao sentar na beirada da cama dele e ouvi-lo dizer que não se arrependia. Ele sabia bem sobre o que o menor falava, não podia se desviar sobre isso, mas era difícil saber o que fazer agora, ainda mais com aquela mensagem recebida no dia seguinte. Baekhyun apostava que Kyungsoo não havia se esquecido, mas _ e se _ele estivesse errado? A incerteza era um prato que ele comia em câmera lenta, fazendo minutos parecerem horas e estagnando tudo ao seu redor.

As tentativas de se manter desconectado da vida na cidade ajudaram, e muito, a não se manter afogado em suas próprias questões. O telefone ficou, na maioria das vezes, largado dentro do quarto enquanto ele passava o tempo com a família, mas no final sempre tinha alguma coisa para responder. Não foi diferente naquela noite de quinta-feira. As quatro mensagens de Sehun estavam lá para provar que ainda tinha muito o que resolver na capital. 

** _Lucas Oh_ **

** _14/01/10 18:31_ **

** _Bruno, quando você volta?_ **

** _Não aguento mais o Caio vindo em casa toda hora e empatando minha foda, cara._ **

** _Lucas Oh_ **

** _14/01/10 18:33_ **

** _Ele tá todo rabugento._ **

** _Você não deu parabéns pra ele, né?_ **

** _Lucas Oh_ **

** _14/01/10 18:35_ **

** _Ele ficou de passar aqui mais tarde pra pegar todos os Harry Potter._ **

** _Acho que tá com saudade de você._ **

** _Lucas Oh_ **

** _14/01/10 18:38_ **

** _Não que eu não esteja, amigo. Mas sabe como é!_ **

** _Volte logo._ **

Baekhyun não pôde deixar de rir com o que lia. O coração balançou ao saber que Kyungsoo parecia estar mexido, e cogitou se talvez estivessem no mesmo barco de confusão sobre tudo que acontecera entre eles. Era bem provável que essa suposição fosse correta, mas não tinha noção de como tirar essa dúvida. Respondeu rapidamente para Sehun que só voltaria com a família no domingo e colocou o celular no bolso, saindo rapidamente para tomar um ar.

O que mais precisava no momento era de um respiro, sem a mãe e a irmã para interromper o fluxo dos pensamentos. Caminhar pelas redondezas se tornara um bom jeito de arejar as ideias e assim andou sem um rumo certo pela avenida principal do condomínio. O sol já se punha, escurecendo o céu que parecia uma pintura e ainda estava claro graças ao horário de verão, o que até o fez pensar em ir até a praia para sentar na areia de novo e refletir sobre a vida, mas seus pés o guiaram por um trajeto estranhamente familiar. Não sabia o porquê, até ouvir uma voz conhecida.

— Perdido? — Chanyeol perguntou de dentro da garagem, enquanto sacudia os tapetes do carro para tirar a areia.

— Acho que um pouco. — Baekhyun coçou a nuca, percebendo que seus passos haviam lhe traído e o levado até a casa dos pais do Park.

— Quer conversar? — Chanyeol perguntou assim que fechou a porta do veículo.

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça e esperou o maior, que colocara metade do corpo para dentro da residência para avisar em voz alta que já voltava. Logo estavam lado a lado a caminhar novamente pelas ruas do condomínio, em um silêncio que Park fez questão de quebrar assim que viraram a esquina.

— O que tá pegando?

— Muita coisa na cabeça. — Baekhyun foi sincero. Era difícil organizar o que o afligia.

— Acho que eu te entendo um pouco. — Foi a vez do maior coçar a nuca. — Vocês se falaram?

— Até agora nada. E confesso que isso tá me deixando inquieto.

— Manda alguma coisa para ele, meu. Uma mensagem de texto, um sinal de fumaça, sei lá. 

— Eu acho muito que tenho que falar com ele pessoalmente, sabe? — Byun respondeu. — Meio que pra tirar todas as dúvidas. Eu não sei dizer. 

— Cara… Se te adiantar alguma coisa eu subo amanhã pra São Paulo. — Chanyeol soltou, meio sem jeito. —Tenho que estar no aeroporto até umas três, se quiser subir comigo eu te dou uma carona.

Baekhyun olhou curioso para o mais alto, que sorria tímido pela informação dividida. Sabia bem para onde ele iria, mas estava verdadeiramente surpreso pela atitude, afinal não era qualquer um que viajava de um estado ao outro assim do nada. 

— Minha irmã conseguiu umas passagens pra mim, sabe como é, pelo trabalho dela. Vou lá tentar dar um jeito nas coisas… — diminuiu o passo, parando em frente a um portão branco. — …e pelo jeito acho que você devia fazer o mesmo. Pronto, tá entregue.

O menor estava tão absorto na conversa que nem notou que já estavam de novo na frente da casa em que os Byun estavam hospedados. Agradeceu Chanyeol pela companhia e entrou, se esparramando na rede pendurada no quintal da residência. Puxou o celular do bolso e constatou que havia mais uma mensagem de Sehun o esperando, que acabara passando em branco assim que resolveu dar uma espairecida. 

** _Lucas Oh_ **

** _14/01/10 19:21_ **

** _Putz! Só domingo? Sábado o pessoal vai no Ibira ver uma exposição, tá afim não? Vai valer horas complementares. _ **

Baekhyun rapidamente digitou uma resposta, como se a cada minuto passado contivesse uma chance de ele voltar atrás e desfazer o que havia subitamente planejado. 

** **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _14/01/10 20:14_ **

** _Vai ser legal essa exposição? _ **

** _Tô voltando amanhã._ **

  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  


A viagem ao lado de Chanyeol foi mais tranquila do que imaginava. O maior era bem prudente no volante e as três horas de estrada serviram para conhecer um cara muito mais de boa do que Baekhyun presumira. Tinham muitas coisas em comum, e a viagem foi regada de trilhas sonoras de anime, e chegaram juntos à conclusão de que _ Rewrite _ do Asian Kung-fu Generation era uma das melhores músicas da década, embora Park continuasse relutando em tirar esse posto de _ We Are _, a abertura de seu anime preferido, One Piece. Conversaram sobre um bocado de coisas mais, e logo o assunto caiu em seus respectivos afetos. 

— Eu não tenho ideia do que vou fazer assim que chegar no Rio — Chanyeol disse enquanto batucava os polegares no volante, visivelmente nervoso. — Só sei que vou encontrar com ele em algum lugar pra conversar, mas o que vou dizer eu ainda não sei.

— Cara, fala o que você sente. — Baekhyun pontuou. — Acho que ser sincero agora é o que mais importa.

— Esse é o problema. Eu não sei direito o que sinto. — O maior mordia a parte interna da boca enquanto pensava no que dizia.

— Começa falando sobre tudo o que você tá descobrindo sobre si mesmo, sabe? O fato de ser gay e tal.

— Mas aí é que tá. Eu não sou gay, Bruno. — Chanyeol soltou, olhando de canto de olho para tentar ver a reação do menor. — E acho que isso é o mais difícil de organizar.

Baekhyun demorou um pouco para compreender o que ouvira. Achou ser o clássico quadro de negação sobre a homossexualidade e que viria algum discurso sem nexo na sequência, mas depois de alguns minutos pensando conseguiu pescar onde o rapaz queria chegar com aquela colocação. Apoiou o cotovelo na porta e tentou falar da forma mais didática possível. 

— Rafael, o B do LGBT não serve de enfeite na sigla não — Baekhyun falou calmamente. — Tá tudo bem você também gostar de mulher, aliás, elas são incríveis mesmo — ponderou com um sorriso no rosto, afinal, o rapaz só tinha bons exemplos de mulheres fortes para se inspirar. — Talvez começar falando sobre isso seja um jeito de contar para ele como se sente. Ainda acho que ser honesto é a melhor opção.

Chanyeol analisou as palavras do menor com um pouco de demora, e o silêncio recaiu sobre os dois. Não um silêncio incômodo, mas sim o que acontece quando alguém está absorvendo e repensando suas próprias questões. Abriu um sorriso depois de um tempo, que não passou batido pelo copiloto da viagem, que já o olhava com curiosidade.

— Ih, o que é que foi? — Baekhyun perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que o cutucava com o cotovelo.

— Para, porra! — Chanyeol reclamou, mas voltou a abrir o mesmo sorriso de antes. — Eu sabia que você era legal, meu, tem coisa que eu não me engano. Desculpa ter insistido da forma errada com você.

Os dois se entreolharam rapidamente, já que o maior não podia desviar sua atenção por muito tempo da estrada. Baekhyun devolveu o sorriso e voltou a olhar para o horizonte, pensando um pouco também no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

— Tava pensando… Você não acha que talvez esse negócio de ficar me chamando no feminino não fosse por causa da sua bissexualidade? — Baekhyun se arrumou no banco, apreensivo em entrar em um terreno que pudesse ser difícil de caminhar. — Sei lá… Como uma maneira de deixar aceitável para você que pegar um cara não era tão errado assim, sabe?

Chanyeol estreitou os olhos, pensativo. A seriedade caiu sobre seu rosto novamente, deixando claro que esse era um ponto difícil mas necessário de ser tocado. Depois de alguns minutos ele balançou a cabeça, concordando calado sobre o que o outro havia dito.

— Tá aí mais uma coisa pra conversar com ele também. Só joga limpo, cara. Vai dar certo. — Baekhyun emendou, tentando dar mais coragem para o maior.

Prosseguiram por mais alguns quilômetros em silêncio. Baekhyun olhava a paisagem que corria paralelamente ao carro, disposto a respeitar o tempo que fosse necessário para que o maior voltasse a conversar, mas foi rapidamente surpreendido com um assunto fora do contexto atual.

— Mas vem cá, cê acha mesmo que ele não se lembra do beijo? — Chanyeol perguntou.

— Hm… — Baekhyun respirou fundo, analisando mais uma vez toda a sua situação. — Impossível. Um beijo daquele não dá pra esquecer.

— Ô louco, bicho. Foi tão bom assim?

— Mil vezes melhor do que com você. — Baekhyun estalou a língua no céu da boca, em um sinal claro de provocação. Viu o rapaz ao seu lado rolar os olhos para cima em resposta, pronto para revidar o desaforo.

— É — Chanyeol aspirou o ar pela boca e o ruído se fez presente. — No meu caso a recíproca também é verdadeira. — Levantou as sobrancelhas e fez uma expressão que podia ser traduzida como “desculpa te decepcionar”, e os dois riram em conjunto.

— Mas a gente tá muito fodido, hein? — Baekhyun soltou em meio às risadas.

— Bota fodido nisso. — Chanyeol levou uma das mãos ao rádio para mudar a faixa. — Até merecemos uma música de corno em comemoração. — Aumentou o volume assim que _ D-tecnolife _, a segunda abertura de Bleach, ecoou pelo alto-falante.

◆◆◆◆◆

Baekhyun andava pelas instalações que preenchiam o subsolo da Oca, o peculiar pavilhão de exposições do Ibirapuera projetado por Oscar Niemeyer em comemoração aos 400 anos da cidade de São Paulo. Visivelmente nervoso, nem a arquitetura moderna do prédio, as engenhocas curiosas de Da Vinci e as complexas códices dos projetos que faziam parte da exposição conseguiam capturar completamente a atenção do rapaz, que falhava em impedir que sua mente vagasse para bem longe dali. Ficara ansioso após Sehun ter contado, minutos antes de entrarem no local, que havia jogado um verde para Kyungsoo sobre sua volta antecipada para a capital, e a cabeça fervilhava por saber que o rapaz parecera bem interessado ao ouvir sobre o seu regresso. Consequentemente, todas aquelas peças artísticas expostas disputavam o lugar de destaque com um único pensamento que transbordava em sua mente: _ o que fazer? _

A cada passo dado, a única certeza que tinha era que não tinha certeza de nada. Não queria meter os pés pelas mãos e achou por bem tentar amenizar a ansiedade crescente que se manifestava a cada avanço no trajeto da mostra. Se demorou na seção das invenções Vincianas, mexendo nos protótipos disponíveis um por um a fim de espantar as reflexões confusas que sua mente maquinava, e leu mais de uma vez todos os textos nas paredes coloridas que explicavam a trajetória do artista, mas — honestamente — não absorveu em quase nada as informações. As questões o martelavam incessantemente e se somavam uma a uma de forma incalculável, o que fez o amigo mais novo não conseguir ignorar o estado de desatenção que ele exalava.

— Eu não devia ter te falado nada, né? — Sehun perguntou assim que se cruzaram, já no trecho final da exposição.

— Ué… Por que, Luquinhas? — Baekhyun guardava a caneta na pequena bolsa a tiracolo, que mal fora utilizada junto com a folha levada para algumas anotações. 

— Você tá todo coisado, dá pra ver na sua cara. — Sehun constatou, levantando a sobrancelha.

— Fui descoberto — Baekhyun soltou, já sem tentar esconder. Sorriu pequeno para o amigo e balançou a cabeça para espantar os fios descoloridos que caiam sobre os olhos. — Mas e aí? O que a gente vai fazer agora? — Disse assim que os dois saíram da Oca. — Temos o resto da tarde livre pela frente.

— Júlio falou que ia me esperar na saída — o mais alto deu um sorrisinho. — A não ser que você queira ficar de vela… — Sehun interrompeu a sentença ao ouvir um assobio familiar, levantando o rosto para ver de onde vinha. — Hm... Acho que você também vai ter companhia hoje.

Baekhyun acompanhou o amigo, virando-se para onde o outro direcionava sua atenção e sentiu o corpo derreter. Os ombros caíram quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Kyungsoo, pelas lentes dos grossos óculos de grau do rapaz sentado na grama não muito ao longe, e foi involuntário não abrir um sorriso na direção dele, que o encarava com um misto de surpresa e admiração. Talvez ali tenha captado o tal do _ jeito _ de olhar que Jongdae havia lhe falado, quando viu olhos desnudos de barreiras o fitarem de um jeito singular. O olhar que achou que não receberia. Dizia tanto em tão poucos segundos que o sorriso se ampliou junto com a total anarquia que o coração lhe aprontara. O peito quis explodir, com todas essas percepções se amontoando e por ver o rapaz mais cedo do que esperava, mas tentou ao máximo não demonstrar o turbilhão que acontecia por dentro. Respirou devagar, para não deixar claro o nervosismo, e seguiu na direção dele, que dividia a sombra da mesma árvore com Junmyeon, autor do assobio que havia iniciado essa onda de calor e calafrio que ele tentava esconder.

— Oi. — Baekhyun disse ao chegar perto do rapaz , e se inclinou para pegar o livro que ele tinha nas mãos. — Uau… É _ O Prisioneiro de Azkaban _? — Virou o exemplar e viu Kyungsoo o responder com um balançar de cabeça, sem tirar os grandes olhos de si. — É o meu preferido. Puxa…

E veio tudo de novo: o nervosismo lhe subindo a espinha, as mãos suadas que seguravam o livro alheio, o coração acelerando feito motor. Os olhos escuros o fitavam com um brilho díspar e Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar de contemplar os lábios cheinhos e bonitos de que tinha tantas lembranças. O desejo de pular no mais novo e enchê-lo de beijos era tão intenso que precisou fincar os pés no chão para não obedecer a vontade que seu corpo tinha de se jogar em cima dele. Por fim sentou-se na grama ao lado dele e colocou o livro sobre as próprias coxas. Ficou um tempo observando o trânsito de pessoas em frente da Oca, como desculpa para tentar acalmar a si mesmo. A tensão entre os dois era palpável e Baekhyun sentiu que tinha alguma razão em achar que Kyungsoo estava tenso porque se lembrava — e muito bem — do que acontecera entre eles naquela noite na Funhouse, mas também sentia que agora era momento de agir com cautela. Não podia se precipitar. Ouviu de longe Sehun, ainda de pé, balbuciar algumas palavras a Junmyeon, virando para si logo em seguida.

— O que vamos fazer agora, Bruninho? Temos o resto da tarde livre pela frente. — Sehun perguntou com um sorriso discreto e Byun entendeu que esse fora o jeito dele de fazer com que os quatro passassem mais tempo juntos.

— Não sei… — Baekhyun titubeou, mas colocou para fora o que havia pensado subitamente. — A gente podia ir pra casa, o que acham? Tô sozinho até domingo, podemos jogar alguma coisa ou ver um filme, talvez. 

◆◆◆◆◆

  
  


Já era noite quando os meninos iniciaram a partida de War, sentados no tapete da sala da família Byun. Após ser pego como Mister X em uma das rodadas de Interpol e perder todas as suas posses no Banco Imobiliário, o objetivo de Baekhyun era destruir o exército vermelho, que estava ao comando de Junmyeon e já ocupava quase toda a América do Norte e adentrava a Europa, dificultando cada vez mais sua estratégia de aniquilamento. Kyungsoo acabara de fazer a segunda troca de cartas por mais exércitos azuis e encheu seus poucos países da Ásia com mais homens, mas sua missão de conquistar este continente e a África em sua totalidade ficava cada vez mais difícil, já que Sehun havia pintado grande parte dos territórios com inúmeros pontos brancos. Havia tomado a América do Sul e grande parte da África, além de ter iniciado o jogo sendo dono de quase toda a Oceania. Embora a competitividade pairasse no ar, o clima era de descontração e muita risada, com o mais novo provocando Junmyeon a cada arremesso de dados enquanto disputavam quem seria o dono da Iugoslávia. 

— Três exércitos contra dois? Tá fácil assim pra mim! — Sehun gabou-se, enquanto chacoalhava os dados com a destra. Jogou-os dentro da tampa que Baekhyun segurava, mas a força foi tanta que um dos dados pulou do papelão para longe, indo parar embaixo do sofá. 

— PARÔ. Tá desclassificado, cabeção! — Junmyeon sorria com os dentes, por pura provocação.

— Cala a boca! — Sehun enfiou a mão dentro da tampa para juntar os dados de ataque e defesa e assim comparar os resultados — Os dois dados que caíram aqui já mataram seus exércitos! Quem é seu um e quatro na fila do pão perto do meu três e seis, palhaço?

Baekhyun riu com a birra, principalmente por perceber claramente os olhares carinhosos que o casal trocava, disfarçados satisfatoriamente com a implicância desmedida que fingiam. Olhou para o lado e encontrou Kyungsoo sentado com as pernas cruzadas, tão absorto em analisar o mapa e refazer sua estratégia, que apostou consigo mesmo que — obviamente — ele ainda não percebera o que se passava com os dois amigos. Deu um sorriso amarelo por ver quão aéreo ele aparentava e respirou fundo: estava difícil ter paciência. Desde que saíram da sombra da majestosa árvore do Parque do Ibirapuera, havia prometido a si mesmo que esperaria por um sinal, qualquer um que fosse, mas nessa altura do campeonato já achava que tudo não havia passado de uma alucinação e que nada traria avanço. Colocou a tampa do jogo que ainda segurava em cima do sofá e foi em silêncio para a cozinha buscar mais bebidas para todos e talvez uma pausa para sua mente, mergulhada em inúmeros pensamentos conflitantes.

— Quer ajuda?

Uma voz inesperada invadiu o ambiente e Baekhyun levou um susto. Estava tão envolvido em suas reflexões que não notou que Kyungsoo o seguira com um pote de amendoim vazio nas mãos.

— Não precisa. — Baekhyun respondeu prontamente, pegando o pote para si, mas sua voz oscilante denunciou que não estava assim tão certo do que dizia. — Quer dizer, pega a garrafa de guaraná na geladeira e leva pra sala, vou encher esse aqui com mais amendoim. 

Kyungsoo assentiu com a cabeça e foi até o aparelho, abrindo-o na sequência. Ficou um tempinho olhando para seu interior à procura do item, sem encontrar o que o mais velho havia pedido.

— Não tem — olhou para Byun por cima da porta. — Nem a cerveja que o Lucas me pediu pra pegar. — Manteve o olhar, esperando uma nova instrução do anfitrião sobre o que fazer com essa negativa.

— Putz. — Baekhyun largou o saco de amendoim na bancada e foi até ele, olhando dentro da geladeira para constatar o óbvio, indo para a sala em seguida. — Galera, acabou o refri, a cerveja, e o amendoim tá quase no fim.

— Vamos no mercado então, Bruninho. — Sehun respondeu prontamente. — Juju tá de carro, ainda dá tempo de pegar o Pão de Açúcar daqui debaixo aberto.

  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  


A distância do apartamento da família Byun até o mercado não era grande, mas se tivessem ido a pé provavelmente não o encontrariam aberto. Sehun se apressou em pegar um carrinho de compras assim que saiu do carro e entrou no estabelecimento, a fim de otimizar o tempo e pegar os ítens necessários logo de uma vez.

— Vou pegar um saco de gelo também — avisou, empurrando o carrinho frente ao corpo. — Tá mó calor, é melhor levar um antes que os do congelador acabem.

Junmyeon assentiu, ficando para atrás com Kyungsoo. Baekhyun não se atreveu a diminuir o passo para acompanhá-los. Estava irritado e sem muita vontade de disfarçar seu estado, embora soubesse que não tinha toda a razão do mundo para estar assim. O silêncio de Kyungsoo era algo que ele esperava, mas intimamente idealizou outra postura que com o passar do dia ficou claro que não viria e isso o deixava — no mínimo — impaciente. E não que o rapaz estivesse incomunicável, pelo contrário, papeava até mais do que o normal com Junmyeon enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores, mas o menor não esboçava nenhuma reação a respeito do assunto que Baekhyun queria saber: _ eles _. Nenhuma pista, nenhuma reação. Aquele jogo de esperar ficou mais difícil do que o War deixado sobre a mesinha de centro do seu apartamento, e já havia perdido as esperanças de presenciar algum movimento, embora racionalmente soubesse que qualquer sinal, neste complexo cenário, fosse almejar demais da situação. Continuou a andar meio sem rumo por entre as gôndolas do mercado, evitando encontrar novamente os amigos ao se afastar das risadas de Sehun, que reverberavam no corredor próximo de onde estava. Só não contava que seus passos o fizessem dar de cara com Kyungsoo, que caminhava sozinho pela seção de Biscoitos e Petiscos do lado oposto da loja.

— _ Mix! Agora, vinte e uma e cinquenta e dois e essa foi a Avril Lavigne com Don’t Tell Me _ — a vinheta de uma das rádios mais famosas de São Paulo ecoava pelos alto-falantes do mercado. — _ Tudo bem por aí? Eu sou Carol Medeiros e ficamos juntinhos até às 3 da manhã! E olha, você já tem programa pra esta noite quente de sábado? Saindo ou ficando em casa, o que importa mesmo é continuar ligadinho aqui na Mix porque a partir de agora são duas horas só de música, direto! E se liga que tem um super kit do NX Zero com CD e camiseta esperando por você! Tá a fim de faturar? É só ligar no 3253-4000. Tá no ar o No Break! _

Os olhares se cruzaram assim que _ Me Adora _ , da Pitty, começou a tocar. O sistema de som do mercado não era muito potente, mas alto o suficiente para poder assimilar o que a cantora pronunciava, dando a Baekhyun uma ideia ousada. Tudo bem ter que esperar o tempo do outro, mesmo que isso não lhe garantisse o resultado que desejava, mas isso não o impedia de sutilmente dar algumas… _ dicas _. Dividiam o corredor, vazio devido a proximidade do horário de fechamento, o que permitiu ao mais velho fazer um pouco de graça de sua própria situação.

— Bruno, eu… — Kyungsoo tentou iniciar uma conversa mas foi tragado pelo olhar incisivo de Baekhyun. De um segundo a outro, estava imerso em todos os movimentos do rapaz, que circulava rente às prateleiras a tatear os produtos expostos. O viu voltar sua atenção para a estante ao lado e escolher um pacote grande de Baconzitos, que esticou displicentemente na sua direção para que o pegasse, sem o olhar de volta. Fez um sinal de silêncio com o indicador sobre os lábios, e outro apontando para o próprio ouvido, dizendo por mímica para que ele prestasse atenção na segunda estrofe da música, que havia começado.

** _Você que nem me ouve até o fim_ **

** _Injustamente julga por prazer_ **

** _Cuidado quando for falar de mim_ **

** _E não desonre o meu nome_ **

As sobrancelhas franzidas de Kyungsoo denunciavam que inicialmente ele não havia compreendido a intenção do mais velho, mas assim que assimilou os versos cantados começou a cair em si. Viu o canto dos lábios de Baekhyun se curvarem para cima, num pequeno sorriso atrevido, e o observou caminhando, passando na sua frente lentamente enquanto procurava um segundo pacote de guloseimas. Dessa vez escolheu um saco de amendoim japonês — aquele com a casquinha crocante —, que logo foi depositado em cima do primeiro, que ele segurava com os braços estendidos.

** _Será que eu já posso enlouquecer?_ **

** _Ou devo apenas sorrir?_ **

** _Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer_ **

** _Pra você admitir_ **

Baekhyun não sabia ao certo de onde tinha tirado a audácia em tentar dizer alguma coisa sem falar absolutamente nada e agradecia aos céus pela coincidência da música tocada no rádio, mas mesmo que por fora exalasse confiança, por dentro tremulava mais do que as roupas no varal em dia de ventania. Sentia-se quente, e respirava discretamente pela boca devido à ansiedade de não saber se estava sendo interpretado corretamente, mas sabia que agora não podia parar. Virou de costas e caminhou decidido até o fim do corredor, virando-se subitamente para encarar Kyungsoo de novo quando o refrão começou a tocar:

** _Que você me adora_ **

** _Que me acha foda_ **

** _Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber_ **

E foi levantando a sobrancelha, com a melhor expressão de quem dizia o óbvio, que Baekhyun deixou o rapaz para trás, sozinho no corredor. Respirou fundo assim que se viu protegido pelas estantes do corredor ao lado e colocou a mão no peito, ofegante. _ Onde estava com a cabeça? _ Sua expressão era um misto de choro e riso, já que o fato de não saber se havia sido compreendido se misturava com a lembrança das expressões confusas que o menor lhe entregara nessa dança silenciosa de indiretas. Mas era isso: o recado estava dado e não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Apressou o passo, querendo encontrar os outros amigos o mais rápido possível, numa velocidade proporcional ao desejo de voltar naquele corredor e pegar Kyungsoo pela mão para fugirem dali. Juntos. O coração ainda o socava no peito quando se aproximou de Sehun e Junmyeon, que discutiam teatralmente na frente da sessão de congelados, imersos demais nas próprias chantagens para perceber sua agitação.

— Mas eu quero o sorvete, Ju! — Sehun fazia um bico do tamanho do universo. — Me deixa pegar um pote, vai?

— Só se for de chocolate. — Junmyeon franziu a testa, embora sorrisse de lado. — Se não, não! 

— Ai meu cu, você é muito chato! — Sehun cruzou os braços e se virou para Baekhyun. — Francamente, Bruno, não sei como eu aguento! — O maior ia continuar a encenação mas a feição brincalhona deu lugar a uma interrogação assim que desviou o foco de Byun e olhou para o fundo do corredor. — Tá tudo bem, Caio?

Kyungsoo vinha devagar, segurando os pacotes de salgadinhos nos braços e ostentando as bochechas mais vermelhas que já haviam visto na vida. Seu olhar disperso só pousou no primo quando já estava próximo a eles, e por sentir que tinha timidamente escorado seu ombro no braço de Byun. Não recuou.

— Eu… Eu tô bem sim, oras... — Arrumou as embalagens que levava consigo e pigarreou antes de continuar a frase. — Vai, vamos logo. Tem aquela partida de War ainda pra terminar. — Se pôs a andar em direção ao caixa, afastando-se para assim poder expressar com uma careta toda a desordem que sentia por dentro, enquanto pedia aos céus para que a quentura que sentia desaparecesse como mágica de seu rosto. 

  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  


O caminho de volta à casa dos Byun pareceu uma eternidade, e os doze minutos gastos dentro do carro mais pareceram horas, passando devagar demais para os dois ocupantes do banco de trás do veículo. Baekhyun se forçou para observar cada detalhe de sua vizinhança, e Kyungsoo, sentado na outra extremidade, se mantinha imóvel segurando o saco com as compras, que se resumia aos pacotes de salgadinhos que lhe foram entregues por Byun e um outro de marshmallow, que pegou já na boca do caixa ao passarem os ítens. Não soube ao certo porque escolhera o doce, já que era de longe o que menos gostava, atribuindo o impulso ao nervosismo que tomara conta de suas ações e agora o mantinha em alerta, tentando não agir de forma idiota na frente de todos.

Baekhyun abandonou sua expectativa no térreo do próprio prédio, e levou consigo uma nova leva de questionamentos que aumentavam a cada novo andar alcançado pelo elevador. Tinha certeza que cometera um erro grotesco em ter feito aquela cena para Kyungsoo, principalmente por perceber que agora o outro aparentava ter se fechado em um casulo que se resumia em estar só consigo mesmo. O silêncio validava o erro crasso cometido, e se sentia culpado por desmantelar qualquer tipo de possibilidade que poderia ter existido entre eles pela pressa de ter suas dúvidas sanadas. Mas já que tinha posto tudo a perder, decidiu que não demonstraria para o outro que havia captado a negativa: curtiria o resto da noite com os amigos, imaginando que Kyungsoo daria um jeito de sumir logo dali, na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

Entraram no apartamento lotados de sacolas nas mãos. Junmyeon já esparramava na mesa de jantar os três sacos de jujubas de sua marca preferida e que havia encontrado no mercado, enquanto Baekhyun foi direto para a cozinha colocar as cervejas e refrigerantes na geladeira. Sehun o seguiu, levando consigo o pacote de gelo e algumas perguntas na ponta da língua para fazer ao menor.

— O que foi agora? — O mais novo perguntou enquanto abria o freezer.

— Nada. — Baekhyun foi um pouco ríspido em responder. — Ah, eu tô um pouco irritado. Desculpa, Luquinhas. — Emendou logo em seguida, tentando amenizar a situação.

— Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. — Sehun respondeu, encerrando o assunto. — Vamos voltar para a partida de War então, assim eu ganho logo e todos vamos para casa.

Intimamente Baekhyun não queria que todos fossem para casa. Queria mesmo que a noite tivesse sido diferente, mas não esboçou reação alguma, decidindo apenas aceitar o destino e o que o amigo propunha. Seguiu-o para a sala munido de uma latinha de cerveja e encontrou Kyungsoo já sentado em volta da mesa de centro a olhar novamente para o mapa, enquanto Junmyeon abria feliz o seu pacote de balas. Já estavam quase todos acomodados quando Sehun interveio ao dar a falta de algo muito importante.

— Você subiu o sorvete, Ju? — O mais novo o indagou antes de se sentar.

— Hm... Não? — Junmyeon respondeu com as sobrancelhas levantadas. — Achei que tava com você.

— Como comigo, Júlio? — Sehun bufou. — Eu coloquei no canto do porta-malas pra não virar.

— Juro que eu não vi nada. — Junmyeon tirou as chaves que estavam em seu bolso e as jogou para o mais novo. — Pega lá rapidinho.

— Nem a pau que eu vou descer. — Sehun afirmou. — O carro é seu! Não vou abrir seu carro. 

— E lá vamos nós outra vez… — Baekhyun resmungou. — Decidam-se aí, eu vou no banheiro e já volto pra gente terminar a partida. — Saiu logo em seguida, deixando o casal a discutir quem faria o quê.

A visita ao banheiro não se estendeu muito, o que fez o anfitrião da casa estranhar a calmaria presente ao retornar para a sala. Encontrou Kyungsoo sentado na mesma posição de quando saíra, ainda fazendo cálculos. 

— Ué....? — Baekhyun soltou quase que instantaneamente. 

— Os dois desceram. — Kyungsoo respondeu, debruçado sobre o mapa.

— Ah… — Baekhyun tentou não transparecer o embaraço em notar que estavam, de novo, os dois sozinhos. — Quer alguma coisa da cozinha?

— Uma cerveja. — Kyungsoo voltou-se a ele, e os dois se fitaram um pouco mais do que o necessário para alguém que apenas estava dizendo o que aceitava beber. 

Baekhyun respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e saiu. Aproveitou para caçar outro pote vazio e enchê-lo com amendoins, assim demorando uns minutinhos a mais para pensar no que fazer nesse novo contexto. Apesar que, sendo racional, logo Sehun estaria de volta e o plano de fingir que nada aconteceu entre eles no mercado poderia continuar funcionando sem problemas,_ não é? _

Há planos que dão certo. Outros, fogem completamente do nosso controle. Baekhyun sentiu que estava tudo bem quando voltou para a sala e estendeu a latinha gelada para Kyungsoo. Achou a mesma coisa quando retornou ao seu lugar em volta da mesa e olhou para o mapa, tentando relembrar em que pé estava o jogo. Mas sentiu que talvez as coisas tivessem mudado quando percebeu que já fazia um tempo considerável que Sehun havia saído com Junmyeon, mais de quinze minutos talvez, e nada do casal voltar. Foi até a janela do apartamento e olhou para baixo à procura do carro do amigo, que estava estacionado bem na frente da guarita do prédio, e ficou perdido em encontrar o lugar vago. Voltou até o sofá e pegou o celular, jogado em cima da almofada bege, procurando rapidamente o número do mais novo na agenda. Discou. Quase nunca ligava para ninguém, a não ser para a família ou em casos de vida ou morte — o que começou a suspeitar ser a ocasião. Ouviu chamar duas vezes e logo a voz pré-gravada da moça da operadora ressoou em seus ouvidos, deixando claro que a ligação havia sido rejeitada.

** _“O número chamado encontra-se ocupado. Por favor, deixe seu recado após o sinal”_ **

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando encher os pulmões de ar e a cabeça com algum equilíbrio. Até o presente momento havia xingado Sehun mentalmente por imaginar que a demora fosse causada pelos hormônios juvenis do maior, que deveria ter se perdido de propósito pelo caminho entre o apartamento e o carro para dar uns amassos no namoradinho. Mas agora as suspeitas eram as piores possíveis, e foram confirmadas assim que o toque polifônico dos Power Rangers soou, fazendo o celular vibrar em suas mãos.

** _Lucas Oh_ **

** _16/01/10 23:15_ **

** _Acho que os pombinhos precisam de um momento a sós._ **

** _Levei a chave, amanhã passo aí para destrancar os dois._ **

** _Lucas Oh_ **

** _16/01/10 23:17_ **

** _Resolvam-se logo, tá me dando agonia já!_ **

** _E tenham uma boa noite! ;D_ **

— Bruno? O que foi? — Kyungsoo perguntou, com uma visível preocupação na voz. — Você tá branco… Tá tudo bem?

_ Não. Não estava. _ Baekhyun sentia a boca secar conforme caminhava pelo hall de entrada do apartamento. Forçou a maçaneta da porta e constatou que estavam realmente trancados, como Sehun escrevera.

— Mas que m…

Voltou apressadamente para a sala e estendeu o celular para que Kyungsoo lesse as mensagens, nervoso demais para verbalizar esse absurdo. Virou as costas e deixou o rapaz sozinho, indo direto para a cozinha procurar a cópia da chave que normalmente a mãe guardava dentro de uma cestinha, em um dos armários compridos que ficavam em cima da bancada. Se pendurou para alcançar a prateleira mais alta, a fim de pegar o recipiente enfiado quase no fundo do móvel.

— O Lucas só pode ter ficado louco! Eu vou matar esse filho da puta! — Baekhyun desatou a praguejar enquanto virava o cesto em cima da bancada. — Quem ele acha que é pra decidir como as coisas vão ser resolvidas, hm? Decidir sobre a minha vida! Mas que saco, puta merda! — Revirava os objetos amontoados, achando algumas moedas, grampos de cabelo, ímãs antigos de geladeira e dois chaveiros, todos sem chaves. — Eu _ sa-bi-a _ que não devia ter falado nada sobre o beijo, eu fui um otário em achar que aquele idiota ia ficar calado, merda. Só porque foi especial. Agora tá tudo acabado porque aquela anta não consegue sossegar o cu e deixar eu resolver as coisas do meu jeito… Ou pelo menos de um jeito menos pior que esse! Pelo amor! Com que cara que eu vou encarar o Caio agora, porra? E a merda da chave reserva nem tá aqui! Será que arranjo um chaveiro aberto essa hora pra arrombar a fechadura? Droga, eu não tenho a menor condição de ir lá agor... 

Baekhyun interrompeu o desabafo que fazia a si mesmo ao sentir um toque suave em seu pulso. Estava com a destra apoiada na bancada enquanto remexia nos objetos espalhados e falava sem parar, quase perdendo o fôlego. No calor do momento não notou que talvez tivesse elevado seu tom de voz um pouco demais a ponto de se fazer audível também na sala. As falas rápidas fizeram Kyungsoo se arrastar silenciosamente até o local, e ele ouviu a maior parte do que Byun despejava encostado no batente da porta, até tomar a atitude de intervir, fazendo o mais velho engolir seco ao sentir os dedos macios percorrerem o dorso da mão. Ainda estavam parcialmente separados pela porta aberta do armário suspenso, que não os permitia ver o rosto um do outro e Kyungsoo não quis ultrapassar a barreira construída pelo móvel, aproveitando para assim também dizer o que sentia.

— Bruno… — Kyungsoo hesitou alguns segundos, tentando organizar todo o alvoroço que tinha na mente. — Eu… Me desculpa.

— Por? — Baekhyun perguntou prontamente, com o coração socando o peito. Não queria ter mais dúvidas e precisava se livrar de mais essa. 

— Por ter mentido pra você. — Kyungsoo respirou ruidosamente, num exercício físico e mental de se libertar do que escondia. — Eu… Eu lembro de tudo… Daquela noite, do beijo... — Suspirou, fazendo uma pequena pausa para se recuperar. — Tô o dia inteiro tentando criar coragem pra falar alguma coisa, mas falhei todas as vezes. Eu só queria dizer que continuo não me arrependendo de nada… É isso. 

Baekhyun sentiu os joelhos falharem, o levando a apoiar a outra mão na bancada à sua frente. Olhou por debaixo da porta e viu os dedos do mais novo oscilarem, como se fossem deixar de tocá-lo, mas Kyungsoo não se afastou, o que o fez encarar o gesto como um sinal. _ O sinal. _ Buscou a porta aberta com a mão livre, fechando o armário devagar e fazendo com que os olhos se encontrassem instantaneamente assim que o obstáculo entre eles foi removido. 

Nenhum dos dois sabia dizer quem tomou a iniciativa para zerar a distância entre os corpos, nem como o óculos de Kyungsoo foi parar em cima da bancada. Não sabiam quem tinha puxando o outro primeiro, nem que boca se antecipou para encostar logo na outra, mas Baekhyun se via, de um segundo para o outro, sendo satisfatoriamente prensado contra a bancada, sentindo o peso do corpo de Kyungsoo sobre o seu. Não lembrava se tinha sido ele mesmo quem guiou a mão que o menor o acariciava para circundar sua cintura, se fora seu corpo que inclinou para frente ou se Kyungsoo que o puxara mais para perto, colando tórax com tórax e o fazendo sentir o quanto estavam quentes. Não sabiam também quem desastrosamente havia derrubado no chão todas as moedas e as miudezas que antes estavam espalhadas sobre o granito, mas ambos tinham certeza de que agora ninguém ia parar o que estavam fazendo para arrumar aquela bagunça. Havia entre eles algo muito mais inadiável para se resolver.

Um selar demorado veio. No segundo, as línguas carinhosamente tomaram espaço e nenhum dos dois sabia dizer quem tremia mais de excitação. No terceiro, a respiração quente de ambos se misturou de um jeito tão gostoso que Byun riu, partindo o beijo que ninguém sabia quem tinha começado. Apoiou as mãos no peitoral alheio e deslizou os indicadores pela camiseta preta que ele vestia até chegar no pescoço e tocar a pele descoberta que tanto queria sentir novamente. Foi subindo, investigando tudo ao redor com toques singelos e olhos ávidos, devotos em acompanhar o caminho que as mãos percorriam. Os dedos finos pararam nas bochechas e os dois polegares gentilmente descansaram sobre a boca do mais novo, tão bonita que Baekhyun falhou em não suspirar, falhando novamente em guardar para si o que o brilho de seus olhos já não conseguia esconder.

— Eu tava com tanta saudade… — deslizou o polegar carinhosamente sobre o lábio inferior cheinho e riu de novo ao ser puxado pela cintura para ainda mais perto.

Kyungsoo riu junto, em êxtase. Não sabia dizer quando suas mãos foram parar dentro da camiseta de Byun, mas vê-lo arfar enquanto o apertava na cintura com um pouco mais de força o encheu de uma satisfação pessoal que não havia experimentado antes. Acariciava o abdômen com os dedos e a parte interna da mão com cada vez mais vontade, imitando com mais fervor o que fizera na primeira vez que se beijaram, desencadeando nos dois crescentes ondas de calor. Logo a boca se tornou uma área muito pequena e Byun se sentiu obrigado a arrastar seus lábios pelo maxilar, sentindo Kyungsoo ofegar assim que respirou bem pertinho do ouvido. Ensaiou dizer várias coisas, mas guardou todas para si só para ter mais tempo de admirar o rapaz que tremia cada vez que resvalava na pele arrepiada do pescoço.

Ninguém soube precisar quanto tempo ficaram ali se reconhecendo, mas nenhum dos dois tinha pressa em concluir o processo. Reviveram o primeiro beijo, trazendo à tona todas as lembranças que passaram dias remoendo separadamente, com direito a deslizares carinhosos dos dedos no cabelo curtinho, e Kyungsoo atestando que era igualmente bom tomar os lábios inferiores de Byun entre os dentes da mesma forma que era gostoso demais quando o maior mordiscava os seus. Mas também queriam construir novas lembranças para levar consigo, e sabia que não esqueceria tão fácil do frio na barriga quando inverteram as posições e foi sua vez de sentir o quadril de Baekhyun o pressionando contra a bancada, os olhos lascivos do mais velho demonstrando claramente o quanto ele queria mais, ao afastarem as bocas apenas o suficiente para que o ar inundasse os pulmões afoitos e conseguissem ler o que as pupilas diziam.

Cada sensação vivida era registrada na mente como um presente. Todos os momentos, desde os mais delicados como um roçar das pontas dos narizes até os mais febris, como um passar de dentes mais carregado na pele, eram gravados um a um com a mesma importância. Baekhyun conseguia tocar com as pontas dos dedos a intensidade de cada ato, sentindo a pele macia do mais novo trepidar. Era insano como os sentimentos mais abstratos conseguiam tomar forma e serem sentidos fisicamente, como se as coisas se materializassem e ele pudesse sentir aquilo tudo vibrar entre eles.

E algo realmente vibrava. 

Era o celular.

— Merda… — Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, tentando voltar a si. Com muito custo separou os corpos para buscar o aparelho no bolso da frente, mexendo apressadamente para ver porque havia tocado.

** _Lucas Oh_ **

** _17/01/10 00:19_ **

** _Cruzei com sua mãe quando cheguei no prédio e ela perguntou de você._ **

** _Deixei a chave daí com o porteiro._ **

** _Lucas Oh_ **

** _17/01/10 00:21_ **

** _Espero que o Bruno não queira me matar O_o _ **

** _Tchau!_ **

Kyungsoo riu, ainda olhando para o telefone. Coçou a nuca e estendeu o aparelho para Byun, que mesmo ainda aéreo conseguiu se localizar rapidamente nas mensagens. Por fim acabou rindo também, balançando a cabeça ao pensar em quantos limites Sehun havia ultrapassado com suas atitudes.

— Mas pode crer que eu vou matar o Luquinhas mesmo.

— Sério? — Kyungsoo perguntou, em surpresa.

— Hm… Não. — Baekhyun sorriu enquanto lhe devolvia o celular. Colocou o aparelho de volta no bolso da frente do rapaz, e o puxou pelo tecido grosso da calça. — Mas… — juntou as bocas mais uma vez antes de começar a dizer entre um selar e outro. — Acho que alguém precisa ir embora.

Kyungsoo assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que agora a tarefa de se separarem havia ficado muito mais difícil. Ainda demoraram um pouquinho, dando tempo do menor levar a destra até a nuca de Baekhyun e puxá-lo para mais um beijo, agora lento e cheio de sorrisos trocados e olhares no fundo nos olhos. Deu tempo também de Baekhyun fazer manha e parar de costas para a porta de entrada com a mão na maçaneta, e dizer que Kyungsoo só poderia sair se lhe desse mais um beijo. Um beijo virou mais três, e eles só pararam quando ouviram o elevador chegar no andar, anunciando que o porteiro havia subido com a chave. O mais novo abafou a boca com as mãos tentando controlar a vontade de rir, escondido atrás da porta entreaberta, ao ver Baekhyun ter que fingir naturalidade em atender Seu Oswaldo e inventar uma desculpa esdrúxula de porque estava trancado dentro da própria casa. As bochechas e o cabelo bagunçado o denunciavam, além dos pequenos solavancos que Byun pateticamente imprimia ao tentar cutucar Kyungsoo por trás da porta para fazê-lo parar de azucrinar. Ainda se beijaram mais uma vez, quando Kyungsoo tentou sair do apartamento, mas foi puxado pela mão para se despedir direito e logo estavam se amassando de novo, com Byun totalmente recostado no batente de entrada e puindo as meias brancas no capacho. 

Kyungsoo finalmente chegou no elevador e apertou o botão de chamada. Limpou os óculos, embaçados do último beijo, e olhou de novo para a porta pela qual acabara de sair. Baekhyun estava lá, o olhando de um jeito inexplicável e alcançando — sem nenhum esforço — um nível de beleza que transcendia o possível para um humano comum, e que os cabelos descoloridos totalmente desgrenhados e a cara de sono que começava a transparecer só deixava melhor. Era tanta beleza que fez o mais novo querer retornar, mesmo tendo ouvido o som do elevador chegando, mas foi impedido ao receber um sinal negativo. 

— Vai embora… — Byun disse, espalmando uma das mãos no ar. — Ou eu não respondo por mim.

As maçãs do rosto de Kyungsoo saltaram, ficando rubras e quentes quase que instantaneamente. Havia entendido o recado, confirmado ao ver as bochechas de Byun também ficarem graciosamente vermelhas. Muito a contragosto entrou no elevador e finalmente tomou o rumo para casa, levando doída no peito a vontade imensurável de ficar.

  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  


** _Lucas Oh_ **

** _17/01/10 02:05_ **

** _Ei, Bruno… Tá aí? _ **

** _Lucas Oh_ **

** _17/01/10 02:07_ **

** _Acho que passei um pouco do limite…_ **

** _Foi mal._ **

** _ Lucas Oh_ **

** _17/01/10 02:10 _ **

** _Você quer me matar, né? Pode falar…_ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _17/01/10 02:13_ **

** _De boa Lucas, vai se ferrar._ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _17/01/10 02:14_ **

** _E obrigado_ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _17/01/10 02:14_ **

** _;D_ **

  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo entrou na ponta dos pés no próprio apartamento, tentando evitar que qualquer barulho pudesse acordar seus pais. Já passava das duas da manhã, e conhecendo os habitantes da sua residência, tinha certeza que eles deveriam já estar no terceiro sono. Tirou cuidadosamente os sapatos e segurou os chinelos nas mãos, optando por andar de meia até o quarto e deslizar com mais facilidade pelo assoalho. Espantou-se ao ver a claridade da tevê iluminar a sala, mesmo vazia, o que o fez crer que provavelmente algum dos dois esquecera de desligar o aparelho antes de ir dormir. Andou até o sofá à procura do controle remoto, e estava quase apertando o botão quando uma voz o sobressaltou.

— Chegando agora? — O pai de Kyungsoo acabara de voltar da cozinha com uma xícara nas mãos.

— É agora que eu infarto. — O mais novo levou a mão que segurava o controle ao peito, e soltou o ar ruidosamente pela boca. — Caramba pai, que susto!

O mais velho riu baixinho e levou a caneca novamente à boca, caminhando até o corredor. Acendeu a luz e virou-se para o filho, que acabara de desligar a tevê e jogar o controle de volta no sofá.

— Se divertiu hoje? — O pai perguntou despretensiosamente, mas Kyungsoo esboçou alguma reação involuntária que despertou sua curiosidade. — Aconteceu alguma coisa, filho?

— Não… — Kyungsoo titubeou, enquanto andavam juntos pelo corredor. — O dia foi ótimo, aliás… — Parou na porta do seu quarto e esperou o pai chegar até a dele. — Hm… Boa noite, pai.

— Boa noite, filho — o pai respondeu com um sorriso e entrou para o cômodo.

Kyungsoo tinha o coração acelerado quando fechou a porta do quarto e finalmente jogou os chinelos no chão. Não sabia porque, mas sempre parecia que seus pais sabiam que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, e ponderou se havia algo diferente em si mesmo que acabava o entregando, mas logo esses questionamentos foram esquecidos ao sentir o celular vibrando no bolso. Sentou na beirada da cama com o aparelho em mãos, desbloqueando rapidamente a tela para ver a mensagem recebida e a responder prontamente.

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _17/01/10 02:21_ **

** _Chegou bem?_ **

** _Caio Do_ **

** _17/01/10 02:22_ **

** _Cheguei 8)_ **

Se levantou, pegando a toalha que estava no encosto da cadeira do computador. Ficou em dúvida se deveria dizer mais alguma coisa, e ele queria dizer um milhão delas, mas ainda estava acelerado e pensou que talvez uma água no corpo pudesse lhe dar alguma clareza, decidindo esperar um pouco mais. Acabou parando antes de abrir a porta ao ouvir o celular, agora em cima da cama, vibrar novamente. 

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _17/01/10 02:24_ **

** _Então durma bem, Caio_ **

** _Bruno Byun_ **

** _17/01/10 02:25_ **

** _s2_ **

  
  


Era apenas um s, seguido de um número dois, mas a junção das duas coisas fez Kyungsoo se desmanchar. Mergulhou na cama e se debateu silenciosamente enquanto sorria e olhava fixamente para a tela do celular, como a forma mais pura de demonstrar o quanto estava totalmente bobo com tudo aquilo. Suas mãos automaticamente deslizaram sobre a cômoda e em poucos minutos lá estava ele, com o pequeno caderninho preto aberto e a caneta em mãos, inconscientemente escrevendo mais uma de suas anotações.

** _08/01 (sexta)_ **

** _Talvez eu tenha dado o melhor beijo da minha vida hoje._ **

** _16/01 (sábado)_ **

** _Não, talvez tenha sido hoje._ **

Provavelmente, a essa altura do campeonato, Kyungsoo não tivesse mais dúvidas que estava apaixonado.

E era correspondido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente Um feliz ano novo, pessoal! Espero que a virada de ano de cada um tenha sido boa e que vocês tenham passado perto de pessoas que vocês gostam e te façam se sentir bem! Desejo que esse ano seja repleto de saúde, alegria, muito equilíbrio emocional e conquistas! Vai dar certo, galera! <3 
> 
> Dedico esse capítulo para as aniversariantes do squad! Lenne, que faz aniversário hoje! (ela faz anos mas quem também ganha o presente são vocês) e atrasado pra Lucci e pra Niih, que fizeram aniversário em Dezembro! Meninas, muitas felicidades pra vcs!
> 
> Obrigada a @gabilala, minha beta criativa, que aguenta as minhas piras e acompanha o desenvolvimento desse plotzão! É nóis, amiga!
> 
> Acho que o único adendo "histórico" do capítulo que gostaria de deixar dessa vez é sobre a exposição do Da Vinci! Usei a licença poética para usá-la deslocada no tempo, já que a Exposição "Leonardo da Vinci – A Exibição de um Gênio" realmente aconteceu na Oca em 2007 (eu fui e foi genial, de verdade!) Esse ano o MIS Experience está com uma exposição chamada "Leonardo da Vinci – 500 Anos de um Gênio" e pelas fotos que vi se assemelha a que eu visitei há um tempo atrás! Estou me organizando para prestigiar, espero que seja legal!
> 
> E mais uma vez meu muito obrigada a você que chegou até aqui novamente! Obrigada à você que acompanha essa história desde o começo, pela paciência de entender esse ritmo louco que é a minha escrita, e bem vindo a você que chegou agora! Ainda tem muitas coisas para para acontecer dentro desse universo, e muita emoção pra sentir! Aguenta coração!
> 
> Muito obrigada mais uma vez!  
Até breve! <3


	8. Aquele tal de Início

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O bom filho a casa torna  
ou  
Quem é vivo sempre aparece.
> 
> Capítulo betado por Dulce Veiga, dona da minha vida toda. Meu coração é todo seu, muito obrigada sempre!
> 
> Sem mais delongas porque venho demorando demais hehe
> 
> Nos vemos nas notas finais!

Se apaixonar é um negócio louco. Acontece sem aviso e quando se nota o coração já bate apressado, respondendo a diferentes situações da vida cotidiana. Ele começa a acelerar assim que aparece a dúvida: _o que será que está acontecendo comigo?_ e te denuncia a cada encontro iminente, deixando óbvio o quanto é concreto o desejo de ver de novo aquele que te bagunça por dentro. Fica agitado quando se tem um avanço, descompassando os batimentos assim que os olhares se cruzam, e às vezes te deixa surdo, ecoando alto nos tímpanos a qualquer esbarrar ingênuo de mãos. Quando as bocas se tocam pela primeira vez então… ele judia carinhosamente o peito, afoito, e chacoalha desgovernado quando a saudade dá as caras, socando sem paciência de esperar um próximo encontro, assumindo diferentes velocidades a cada lembrança que a mente insiste em reviver. E continua a variar, batendo forte logo que aquela mensagem chega, do nada, deixando difícil de ler as letras embaralhadas na tela do celular pela ansiedade e a desordem do coração. O sorriso aumenta a cada linha lida e fica difícil camuflar no rosto apaixonado toda a confusão de sentimentos que insiste em se esconder.

Esconder, aliás, era algo que os olhos grandes de Kyungsoo faziam muito mal. Passou a vida tentando, mas era óbvio demais quando o rapaz não gostava de alguma coisa, e o seu descontentamento era visível ao ter os parentes distantes a lhe dar apertões nada comedidos nas bochechas a cada reunião de família. Foram eles que revelaram o seu medo de altura, num passeio ao Playcenter em que todos os colegas queriam ir na montanha-russa e que, por mais que quisesse acompanhar a turma, tinha os olhos arregalados e estáticos ao tentar ignorar seu pavor. E foram esses olhos que denunciaram a felicidade ao se abrirem expressivos, no momento em que buscou o telefone a vibrar no bolso, e nem mesmo o semblante aparentemente impassível conseguiria disfarçar a empolgação que as duas pupilas negras reluzentes tanto transmitiam.

Kyungsoo sorriu, atrás do caixa da mercearia da família Do, um pouco distraído com o aparelho nas mãos. O estabelecimento, que dividia a Rua Silva Pinto com mais um do mesmo tipo estava cheio, mas a concorrência amigável não fazia com que faltassem fregueses para nenhum dos donos de seus próprios negócios. Era um final de janeiro tipicamente quente, e naquela sexta-feira em especial parecia que todos os moradores do Bom Retiro tinham decidido preparar _naengmyeon_, um tradicional macarrão com caldo servido gelado, típico de se consumir em dias calorentos de verão. A mente de Kyungsoo tinha voado para longe, e assim que percebeu o descuido, voltou a passar os produtos da freguesa que o esperava, se desculpando pela distração e prontamente enfiando o celular no bolso da calça. Acomodou um dos últimos nabos e o macarrão específico para fazer o prato na sacola de plástico e a estendeu para a mulher juntamente com o troco, agradecendo com uma pequena reverência a senhora que saía sorridente do recinto.

O calendário da Universidade de São Paulo ainda reservava aos estudantes mais um amontoado de dias em férias e como o costume brasileiro já admitia, o ano só começa mesmo depois do Carnaval. Mas corações aflitos de paixão não conseguiriam esperar o início do ano letivo para se verem novamente, e tanto Kyungsoo como Baekhyun já estavam ficando craques em dar um jeitinho de se encontrar. O mais velho passou a aparecer com frequência na confecção da família, tendo assim uma desculpa para fazer com que seu caminho — que originalmente iria do Brás até a Aclimação — sofresse um desvio estratégico com destino ao bairro vizinho, e suas pernas sempre o levavam feliz para a Estação Tiradentes do metrô.

Kyungsoo se apressou em finalizar mais algumas compras no caixa. Já passava das cinco da tarde e o movimento que normalmente diminuía nesse horário parecia que não iria dar trégua tão cedo. A Senhora Do já aparecera ali perto, pronta para assumir os afazeres no lugar do filho, e não deixou de notar a ansiedade que escapava daqueles olhos grandes e tão falhos em esconder qualquer coisa dela.

— Tudo bem eu ir agora, mãe? — Kyungsoo saiu detrás do caixa para que ela ocupasse seu lugar.

— Não tem problema, querido. Já já o movimento diminui. — Ela o tranquilizou com um sorriso, e os dois dirigiram as atenções para a frente da loja ao perceber mais um freguês entrando. — Olá Senhora Kim, como tem passado?

— Estou ótima! E vocês? — A jovem senhora, mãe de Junmyeon, retribuiu os cumprimentos, sorrindo para os dois. — Ótimo dia para se fazer um _naengmyeon_, não? — Pôs-se a andar pelas prateleiras em busca dos ingredientes, enquanto se abanava com um pequeno leque de madeira.

Kyungsoo a acompanhou com os olhos. Já era uma velha conhecida, desde que ele e Junmyeon se aproximaram por causa das aulas no conservatório, há alguns anos. Ele mesmo não podia negar que achava a própria amizade com o filho mais velho dos Kim curiosa, já que a atmosfera das famílias era visivelmente diferente. A senhora Kim costumava estar luxuosamente arrumada, com os cabelos presos para trás e um belo topete alto valorizando o rosto mantido jovem pelos procedimentos estéticos orientais, que combinavam bem com os anéis brilhantes e a echarpe que carregava no pescoço. Já sua mãe era uma mulher cuja simplicidade lhe caía muito bem e não a fazia perder a beleza: tinha um ar mais despojado com suas blusas de tecidos leves e estampados que ornavam bem com os cabelos curtos, repicados em uma franja irregular. Ela sorria largo sem medo de deixar as marcas de expressão lhe tomarem o rosto, e tudo nela transmitia uma calma que as feições um pouco engessadas da senhora Kim não conseguiam acompanhar. Agradeceu mentalmente que o amigo não fosse tão parecido com a progenitora e voltou-se para a mãe logo em seguida.

— Eu não vou te deixar com muita coisa para fazer? — Ele insistiu, preocupado.

— Você já me ajudou o suficiente, ficou aqui no caixa para mim desde manhã — ela respondeu incisiva. — Pode ir, querido, seu pai já vem me ajudar.

— Eu ainda não sei que horas volto, mas te aviso, tá bem? — Kyungsoo guardou a carteira e o molho de chaves nos bolsos de trás da calça jeans escura. — Tchau, mãe! Eu vou porque o Bruno já teve ter chegado no metrô. — Se despediu com um aceno de cabeça, virando instantaneamente para estender os cumprimentos para a senhora que acabara de se aproximar do caixa com alguns itens na mão. — Tchau, senhora Kim. — Saiu apressado pela entrada, sumindo assim que passou pela entrada do estabelecimento.

A senhora Do passava as compras tão atenta em sua função que não notou quando a outra mulher se aproximou um pouco mais, projetando o corpo por cima da esteira a fim de que o que dissesse só fosse ouvido pelas duas mulheres.

— Kyungsoo tem andado bastante com esse jovem, não é Sun-Jung?

— Quem? — A senhora Do perguntou distraída. — Baekhyun?

— Esse mesmo — a senhora Kim pareceu hesitar, mas continuou com a sua colocação. — Não sei até onde ele é uma boa companhia para o seu menino.

— Hm… Acho Baekhyun um ótimo rapaz, Myung Hee. — Sun-Jung fechou um pouco o semblante ao perceber o que viria. Ainda não tinha cem por cento de certeza do que se passava entre os dois rapazes mas não era boba em ignorar os sinais. — Sempre foi muito educado quando esteve em minha casa — respondeu, forçando um pouco o sorriso para não entregar sua insatisfação com a opinião não pedida.

— Posso estar errada, confesso. — A senhora Kim continuou. — Mas com toda a história que ronda a família Byun, Kyungsoo pode ficar mal falado por andar muito por aí com ele...

— Isso é algo que só meu filho pode ponderar. — A senhora Do respondeu, tentando enfim encerrar o assunto. — Mas creio que não somos ninguém para julgar as escolhas do próximo, não acha, querida?

— Claro, claro… — Myung Hee pegou a sacola que lhe fora estendida, um pouco sem jeito. — Não leve a mal o que eu disse, por favor. Sabe o quanto gosto da amizade de seu filho com Junmyeon.

— Imagine, Myung Hee, fique tranquila! Mande meus cumprimentos para seu marido, faz tempo que não nos vemos.

A senhora Do acompanhou a saída de Myung Hee com um sorriso que se desfez assim que a mulher colocou os pés na calçada. Respirou pesadamente, fazendo o oxigênio entrar nos pulmões, tentando assim relevar o que acabara de ouvir, quando foi surpreendida por uma voz masculina a preencher o estabelecimento.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu bem? — O senhor Do tinha ouvido parcialmente a conversa enquanto voltava dos fundos da loja. Aproveitava o período de férias da universidade para ajudar no mercado da família e já havia estabelecido como tradição a arrumação anual feita por ele nesse período do ano. — Estava um pouco distraído lá atrás e não entendi muito bem.

— Me surpreendo como você e Kyungsoo são parecidos, Minsoo — ela balançou a cabeça, entregando a ele seu melhor sorriso. — Extremamente inteligentes e extremamente lerdos, às vezes.

— Sei que foi por esse jeitinho avoado que eu te conquistei. — Ele deu uma piscadela para a esposa, que já ria alto por detrás do caixa. — Agora ande, mulher. Me conte o que houve, sim?

— Depois do expediente, porque a história é longa — ela respondeu. — Mas só se você cozinhar hoje! — Ela franziu os lábios discretamente, depositando um pequeno beijo no ar, direcionado especialmente para ele.

◆◆◆◆◆

A Avenida Paulista tinha um quê de especial para os dois rapazes que andavam lado a lado na grande calçada cinza. Os pés já faziam sozinhos o caminho que os levava a sair sempre na Estação Trianon-Masp, e todos os últimos passeios culminaram em varrer os quilômetros daquela via em busca de algo para se fazer juntos. A vista bonita fez com que caminhar despretensiosamente por ali tivesse se tornando a programação preferida dos dois em pouco tempo, e obviamente a lembrança daquela noite em que saíram pela primeira vez juntos para admirar enfeites de Natal contribuía para que o local carregasse cada vez mais um sentimento único. Já não havia mais bonecos de neve e árvores decoradas para ver, mas estar novamente um do lado do outro, naquele mesmo lugar, causava no estômago uma mistura de novidade e certezas cada vez mais gratificantes de se sentir.

Passavam o tempo desvendando lugares e coisas para fazer, e os arredores da avenida colaboravam para que a diversidade de programas fosse grande e animadora. A lista era extensa, e já haviam feito diversas coisas como ver a noite chegar sentados na mureta do vão livre do Masp, apreciando a vasta vista para a avenida 9 de Julho que o local permitia devido ao seu espaço aberto. Foi por ali também o primeiro cinema juntos, com um Kyungsoo reclamando sobre a escolha de filme que Baekhyun fizera, só para encher o saco, enquanto desciam a Rua Augusta em direção ao Shopping Frei Caneca. No final Sherlock Holmes foi uma boa pedida e ele agradeceu aos céus a escolha ao saber que a segunda opção de Byun era Alvin e os Esquilos 2 — mas logicamente que o outro só havia dito que seria essa para também irritar o mais novo.

Visitaram a FNAC, próxima a avenida Brigadeiro Luís Antônio e conhecida por sua diversidade de produtos culturais e eletrônicos. Os dois dividiam a companhia e as poltronas, com Baekhyun a folhear as caras revistas internacionais de artes visuais enquanto Kyungsoo se dedicava a passar os olhos rapidamente pelas páginas de um livro pesado de algum assunto difícil. Byun não resistia em alternar seu olhar da matéria colorida para o rosto alheio, e se perdia em admirar o quão bonito era vê-lo entretido com alguma parte da obra que segurava em mãos. Às vezes era flagrado, e Kyungsoo devolvia o olhar franzindo o nariz e corando as bochechas pelo simples fato de entender o que os olhos que o observavam queriam tanto lhe dizer.

Tomaram alguns cafés na Starbucks da Alameda Campinas, que embora não tivesse uma bebida tão gostosa quanto as produzidas na cafeteria da Rua Prates, oferecia um pouco de privacidade e distância dos olhares curiosos da colônia. Embora Kyungsoo fosse novo nesse negócio de sair com pessoas — principalmente com meninos — já havia captado o cuidado do mais velho em ficarem afastados do reduto coreano da cidade. A questão da sexualidade de Baekhyun e os diversos problemas que isso acarretou para a família Byun o fazia preocupado em se manterem afastados de lá, preocupação aliada ao fato de que nem todo lugar na cidade de São Paulo era um local seguro para dois rapazes viverem livremente o que sentiam. Pelo menos por ali, em lugares onde encontravam mais pessoas iguais a si, se viam livres em permitir um esbarrar de mãos nas poltronas macias do recinto ou um abraço velado enquanto andavam por entre as extensas prateleiras de livros do estabelecimento ao lado.

A noite quente pedia um sorvete e um ar condicionado, e a falta de vontade de enfrentar o Shopping Center 3 cheio os levou a atravessar a avenida e entrar no Conjunto Nacional em busca de refúgio. A grande loja da Livraria Cultura, com três andares espaçosos repletos de diversos produtos de artes, acabou sendo o local escolhido para passarem um pouco do tempo enquanto não decidiam o que fazer e esperavam as imediações ficarem menos cheias de engravatados recém-saídos de seus trabalhos. Dessa vez não foram os livros que os entretinham e Baekhyun se divertia um pouco ouvindo os lançamentos na área de CDs, usando os grandes fones de ouvido pretos grudados nos aparelhos que tocavam os recéns chegados álbuns de sabe-se lá que banda estranha fosse aquela. Ele tinha esse costume desde pequeno, quando acompanhava a mãe nas compras do mercado e sempre dava um jeito de fugir da tarefa chata de escolher os produtos. Era sempre achado na seção de eletrônicos com um desses fones de ouvido nas orelhas, e foi assim que conheceu um monte de artistas que mal sabia da existência.

Kyungsoo passeava por entre a seção de vinis raros, repletos de obras da música clássica que gostava. Eles eram assim, não precisavam estar grudados para estarem juntos, mas estavam ali um para o outro quando precisassem. Distraído em meio a tantos títulos estrangeiros, ele não percebeu Byun aproximar-se por trás e encaixar o queixo sobre seu ombro esquerdo, a fim de ver o que ele estava fazendo.

— O que cê tá vendo? — Ele sussurrou perto do ouvido, respeitando o silêncio que a livraria mantinha.

— Hm? — Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso ao percebê-lo tão perto. — Tava vendo esses vinis aqui — movimentou as mãos que seguravam os discos: na direita um de Debussy e na esquerda um de Ravel. 

— Ravel? — Byun questionou, ainda perto do ouvido. — O cara da música que você tocou no recital, não é?

— Ahm… — Kyungsoo soltou risonho e um pouco surpreso. — Quer dizer que você lembra? — Perguntou, o olhando de canto de olho.

— Aprendi com você, não? — Baekhyun encostou o nariz na bochecha do mais novo. — E com aquele dorama, então não pegue o crédito do meu conhecimento todo para si.

Kyungsoo riu e balançou a cabeça, voltando os vinis para seus devidos lugares no expositor. Ouviu um celular vibrar por perto e viu Byun tirar o aparelho do bolso para conferir a mensagem recebida.

— Cê tá com fome? — Ele perguntou assim que guardou novamente o telefone.

— Acho que morrendo, pra ser sincero. — Kyungsoo revelou, fazendo uma careta fingida de dor.

— Luquinhas acabou de mandar mensagem, disse que tá com o pessoal aqui perto num bar que eu conheço. Tá a fim de ir? Lá tem a melhor pizza que você vai comer na sua vida. — Byun disse, sorrindo assim que o mais novo concordou com a proposta.

◆◆◆◆◆

A pizza de brócolis já era uma velha conhecida do pessoal da San Fran, que subia esporadicamente para o bar de esquina da Rua Matias Aires com a Haddock Lobo. Baekhyun já tinha sido convencido de que aquele círculo grande de massa cortado em pedaços não muitos simétricos era realmente o melhor aperitivo pra se comer acompanhado de uma cerveja trincando e dos amigos à mesa, só faltava agora iniciar Kyungsoo nesse novo hábito.

— A gente mudou hoje, Bruninho — Karen estendeu um garfo para o amigo assim que ele se ajeitou na cadeira de madeira. Dessa vez estavam instalados em três mesas, na calçada do bar, suficiente para acomodar ela, o namorado Jongdae, Sehun, Junmyeon, ele e Kyungsoo. — Eles deixam pedir 3 sabores diferentes por pizza, pensamos em variar.

— E vamos hoje de frango com catupiry, a de brócolis que não pode faltar e uma de shimeji. — Jongdae explicou enquanto enchia os copos americanos a sua frente. — Ela parece ser muito boa, a galera que tava aqui do lado pediu e a gente ficou tentado em copiar.

— Caralho, que gourmet essa de shimeji… — Baekhyun comentou, pegando o copo que o amigo lhe estendera.

— Gourmet até demais — Kyungsoo completou, levando à boca o copo que lhe foi servido. Bebericou o conteúdo com um pouco de indecisão, fazendo uma cara confusa assim que o líquido lhe alcançou a língua.

— Vocês ficam muito bonitinhos juntos — disse Sehun, ao notar os trejeitos dos dois. Foi muito natural para Baekhyun repousar a mão na coxa de Kyungsoo, mas se olharam sem jeito ao perceber que estavam sendo observados. — E pensar que fui eu quem juntei esses dois.

— Cala a boca, Luquinhas! — Baekhyun reclamou, jogando uma bolinha de papel, feita com o guardanapo que acabara de pegar. — Tá se achando demais pro meu gosto.

— E eu tô mentindo? Acho que não! — Respondeu, levantando as sobrancelhas como se dissesse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — Mas hoje a gente tem que decidir uma coisa mais importante do que quem vai levar os créditos pelo seu namoro…

Kyungsoo não prestava muita atenção na conversa dos dois, mas ouvir a palavra namoro acendeu um aviso luminoso na sua cabeça: ele e Byun estavam se encontrando fazia algumas semanas mas…. _namoro_? Se questionou em silêncio sobre o que Sehun acabara de insinuar e começou a tentar decifrar o que o outro pensava. Aparentemente aquela frase não tinha surtido muito efeito em Baekhyun, que continuava conversando animado sobre algo que ele já não conseguia mais acompanhar, perdido em seus pensamentos desconexos. Aquilo tinha incomodado um pouco, e não por terem insinuado que ele e Byun tinham alguma coisa, afinal, eles _tinham sim_ algo, mas parecia que _alguma coisa _estava faltando … Ele só não sabia o que era.

— E aí Caio, o que você acha? — Junmyeon o chamou, cutucando-o com o pé por baixo da mesa. — Ih.. aposto que nem ouviu nada.

Tinha sido absorvido por seus pensamentos de uma forma tão intensa que não ouviu absolutamente nada do que diziam e tampouco percebeu a pizza chegar, já disposta no centro da mesa. O cheiro bom da comida se espalhou pelo ar e todos os presentes empunhavam seus garfos em busca de um pedaço, mas isso não os impediu de continuar a fitá-lo com olhares curiosos, esperando uma manifestação sobre o assunto que discutiam.

— Não sei onde você tava nesses últimos minutos, mas a gente tá tentando decidir o que fazer no Carnaval. — Baekhyun explicou, colocando novamente a mão perto do seu joelho e lhe fazendo um carinho tímido.

— A gente tem duas opções: passar o Carnaval aqui, fugindo da folia e no máximo dando uma passada na Liberdade pro Ano Novo Chinês … — Sehun começou a repassar as opções e Jongdae simultaneamente reagiu ao que ele dizia com uma careta — …ou pensei da gente ir pro sítio, juntar a galera e passar uns dias por lá.

— É uma boa! Dá pra chamar o Beto também, é o nosso amigo da USP. — Baekhyun falou, explicando rapidamente sobre quem se referia para Jongdae e Karen — O que você acha, Luquinhas?

— Grande Beto! Ele é gente boa pra caramba, Dré, vocês vão se dar bem. — Sehun completou, tomando mais um gole de cerveja.

— Eu topo! A gente racha a gasosa, e cê pode pegar o carro, Ká? — Jongdae perguntou à namorada, que confirmou com a cabeça, ocupada demais para responder verbalmente a se divertir mastigando um pedaço da pizza.

— Fechou, eu vou com o meu. Dá pra ir quatro em cada e ainda vamos confortável. — Junmyeon falou, esticando-se para buscar mais um pedaço da pizza com o garfo.

— Agora ficou incumbido de você ver sobre o sítio, Caio. — Sehun soltou sem muita cerimônia, dando uma piscadinha para o amigo.

— Ih.. E por que eu? Você que deu a ideia... — Kyungsoo interrompeu no ar o trajeto que fazia com o garfo, com um pedaço da pizza deliciosa de shimeji espetado, olhando para o amigo em total desacordo. 

— Porque o dono do lugar é mais amigo do seu pai que do meu — apontou Sehun. — Vai Caio, o que é que custa você falar com o tio, poxa? Faltam só duas semanas pro Carnaval, sei que vai ser muita sorte nossa se o sítio estiver vago, mas aí a gente fecha logo. Tô afinzão de fazer alguma coisa diferente esse ano.

◆◆◆◆◆

Ficou mesmo a cargo de Kyungsoo descobrir se o sítio que a família sempre alugava no Réveillon estava ou não ocupado para o Carnaval. Não tinha problema em descobrir sobre isso, só uma constante preguiça em pensar que, se a propriedade realmente estivesse vaga, viajaria para o mesmo lugar que passou as cinco últimas comemorações de Ano novo. Mas talvez não fosse assim tão ruim nadar na piscina de sempre, na casa de sempre, olhando para a paisagem de sempre e admirando as mesmas estrelas no céu se estivesse em boa companhia, e esse relance de novidade tornou essa nova perspectiva de feriado bastante interessante.

A tarde de sábado mal tinha começado e ele já via quatro mensagens de textos piscarem insistentes na sua tela do celular. As três primeiras eram dE Sehun, o lembrando de que precisava — e rápido — descobrir se tiveram a sorte de encontrar o sítio vago. A outra era de Baekhyun, dizendo qualquer aleatoriedade que o fez sorrir com cara de bobo e guardar o telefone rapidamente no bolso assim que seu pai se aproximou do caixa.

— Tem uma entrega lá na Guarani, você faz pra mim? — O senhor Do perguntou, lhe estendendo a pequena lista de compras que segurava. — É daquela senhora que te adora, ela vai ficar feliz em te receber. — Ele riu, fazendo graça do sucesso que o filho fazia com todas as senhoras de meia idade do bairro. — Não é muita coisa, mas acho melhor você ir com a bicicleta.

Kyungsoo pegou o papel das mãos do mais velho e saiu de trás do caixa para começar a selecionar os itens pedidos. Sentiu o celular vibrar mais uma vez no bolso, já prevendo ser mais um lembrete do que deveria descobrir com urgência. 

— Pai… Você sabe se o sítio que a gente sempre passa o Ano Novo tá livre no Carnaval?

— Hum... posso ver com o senhor Kang se ele já não alugou… Mas por que, meu filho? — O pai perguntou, destinando um olhar curioso ao mais jovem.

— O pessoal tava combinando o que fazer no feriado, e o Lucas deu a ideia de irmos pra lá.

— E quem é esse pessoal? — Minsoo perguntou já imaginando quais nomes ele ouviria.

— Ah... eu, o Lucas... o Bruno, o Júlio e uns amigos dele da universidade… — ele respondeu, não compreendendo porque tinha ficado receoso em falar o nome de Baekhyun para o pai.

— Vou perguntar para ele se não está alugado e te respondo de noite, provavelmente — o pai falou, anotando um recado para si mesmo em um pedaço de papel no caixa. — Aproveite que você vai passar perto da Amazonas e peça para a senhora Choi guardar aquela mesa que gosto perto da entrada para nós? Pensei em jantarmos lá, pode ser?

Kyungsoo balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e pegou o cesto de compras, já começando a separar os produtos da pequena lista que segurava nas mãos.

◆◆◆◆◆

Kyungsoo ficou encarregado de mais duas entregas pequenas naquele final de tarde e, a pedido do pai, foi direto para o já conhecido restaurante que costumavam comer quando a vontade de um frango frito com molho acometia o mais velho, juntamente com a preguiça de fazer bagunça na sempre tão organizada cozinha dos Do. Era regra entre eles que quem desejasse demais algum prato específico era o responsável em realizar esse desejo culinário, e Minsoo sempre dava um jeito de escapar desse afazer, dizendo que a receita da senhora Choi era muito melhor que a dele.

Já tinha escurecido quando o senhor Do adentrou o restaurante pequeno no final da Rua Amazonas, quase de esquina com a Rua dos Bandeirantes. O Bom Retiro tinha muitas opções de comida coreana devido a instalação massiva dos imigrantes no local e os estabelecimentos, em sua maioria, mantinham a atmosfera familiar presente desde quando começaram a fazer parte do bairro. Aquelas ruas carregavam muito da história de seus moradores, interligando-os em uma comunidade que já vira florescer algumas das gerações de descendentes neste novo solo, não sendo novidade que essa trama fazia com que muitos dali se conhecessem há um bom tempo.

— Boa noite senhora Choi! — Minsoo disse em coreano, assim que entrou no restaurante. Foi recebido pela dona do pequeno local, que acenou de trás do balcão e apontou com um levantar de queixo a mesa em que Kyungsoo já estava acomodado. — Já adiantou o pedido? — Ele disse ao filho assim que se aproximou da cadeira.

— Uhum… — Kyungsoo balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, enquanto o observava se ajeitar à sua frente, na mesa pequena de quatro lugares. — Pedi o frango com gergelim que o senhor gosta… E a omma?

— Sua mãe não vem — o pai respondeu. — Disse que tinha que resolver algumas coisas da loja e que era pra levar um pouco pra ela. Acho que hoje vamos ser só eu e você.

Momentos entre pai e filho nunca foram incomuns entre o patriarca e o primogênito da família Do, mas com o passar do tempo se tornaram raros de acontecer, muito pela chegada da maioridade do rapaz e de ele ter se tornado cada vez mais independente. Era difícil se encontrarem fora do perímetro casa e mercearia, mesmo dividindo o prédio do IME durante o ano letivo, e a maior proximidade de Kyungsoo com a mãe acabava culminando que ele dividisse com ela mais de seus momentos pessoais — momentos esses em que a senhora parecia saber exatamente o que dizer a ele. Mas o amor paternal era inegável e o pai sempre dera um jeito — um pouco menos escancarado do que a mulher — de estar ali para ele. Coincidentemente aquele dia parecia ser um desses.

Os pratos chegaram até eles pelas mãos do senhor Choi, também proprietário do local e ajudante número um da esposa. Pai e filho admiraram a comida ser posta na mesa, o cheiro bom do frango quente subindo para as narinas de um modo convidativo demais para se deixar passar. Kyungsoo pegou o _jeotgarak_ sem muita cerimônia, levando à boca um pedaço de nabo em conserva e mastigando-o enquanto servia um pouco de arroz para seu pai que, com os talheres já em punho, escolhia um belo pedaço de frango e uma batata doce bem dourada.

— Senhor Choi, por favor, um _toppoki_ com queijo e um _soju_, também. Bebe comigo, filho? — Minsoo fez o pedido ao homem em pé ao seu lado e rapidamente se dirigiu para Kyungsoo. O rapaz o olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas, demorando um pouco para processar o convite que no fim aceitou, com um menear de cabeça.

Comeram um pouco em silêncio, no aguardo da porção e da bebida pedida. O frango frito da senhora Choi era incontestavelmente o melhor do bairro, muito bem temperado e com uma casquinha crocante que combinava muito bem com qualquer acompanhamento. O mais velho preferia uma porção de _toppoki_ com muito molho, já Kyungsoo era um grande adepto à uma porção de arroz branco e um punhado da salada de cebolinha que a dona do local sempre caprichava para eles. Ele aproveitou a chegada do _soju_ gelado para servir primeiro o pai — respeitando as tradições de etiqueta coreanas — e a si mesmo com uma dose média da bebida.

— Eu falei com o senhor Kang no meio da tarde — Minsoo iniciou, enquanto observava o filho preencher até a metade os dois pequenos copos dispostos entre eles. — Vocês tiveram sorte, a filha dele desistiu de levar os amigos para o sítio semana passada, ele me disse que vocês podem ir se quiserem.

— Vou avisar o Lucas que deu certo então, ele passou a tarde inteira me mandando mensagem pra saber se eu tinha novidades.

— O Kang só pediu para não ir muita gente… Em quantos vocês vão?

— Em sete, eu acho. O Bruno falou que ainda ia ver com o amigo dele da USP, mas não sei se ele vai levar mais alguém com ele. É muito? — Kyungsoo perguntou, enquanto pegava mais um pouco de arroz com a colher.

— Não, ele me disse que até dez estava tudo bem — o Minsoo informou. — Filho, você e o Byun… estão namorando?

Kyungsoo congelou. A colher que levava à boca ficou presa entre os lábios e ele levantou o olhar em direção ao pai, temeroso. Tinha achado incomum a ausência da mãe, que não perdia uma oportunidade de um bom frango frito com a família e agora começara a entender o porquê. A estranheza de ouvir de novo a palavra _namoro_ junto ao nome dele e de Baekhyun só não era maior ao choque de vê-la sendo pronunciada pelo próprio pai, alguém que ele nem sonhava saber de alguma coisa. Para sua surpresa, ao encarar o mais velho não viu qualquer rastro de julgamento no olhar, mas sim uma curiosidade que pairava no ar juntamente com a pergunta lançada por ele. Mastigou devagar o que tinha na boca e engoliu, tentando organizar os pensamentos para poder enfim falar alguma coisa.

— Não… Exatamente. — Foi apenas o que Kyungsoo conseguiu responder naquele momento.

— Mas você gosta dele, meu filho? — Minsoo foi direto. Não precisava de mais rodeios para saber o que queria.

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar para a mesa, pensando um pouco no questionamento que lhe fora feito. A resposta era bem simples, mas ao mesmo tempo difícil de ser dita. Era muita coisa acontecendo, todas as suas certezas da vida tinham mudado em tão pouco tempo, mas sabia também que aquela era a chance de ser o mais honesto possível com o pai e tentar explicar, até para si mesmo, um pouco do que sentia. Olhou novamente para ele e balançou a cabeça em afirmativo, sem saber como continuar a conversa. Passou alguns instantes calado, hesitante em falar as coisas que lhe passavam na mente, e quando finalmente conseguiu se organizar, foi interrompido.

— Filho, eu quero que você me ouça agora. Pode parecer estranho o que vou te falar mas eu preciso que você acompanhe meu raciocínio, ok? — Minsoo apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, sem romper o contato visual que faziam e viu o filho assentir com a cabeça. — Eu tive um grande amigo na minha época de faculdade, ainda é meu amigo, inclusive, um cara boa pinta que todo mundo gostava. Ele sempre foi o mais falante da turma, o diferentão da Engenharia, e todas as meninas eram caidinhas por ele. Bonito, bem de vida, engraçado e inteligente. Não tinha uma que não arrastaria um edifício no braço só pra poder ficar com ele, mas ele nunca deu bola pra nenhuma delas. — O senhor brincava com a dose já vazia de _soju_, passando o dedo na beirada do copo. — Ele queria mesmo era ficar com um veterano do nosso curso, e eles até ficaram um tempo, mas no vaivém da vida acabou não dando certo pros dois.

Kyungsoo ouvia tudo que o pai dizia, completamente atento à história. Ele lhe estendeu o pequeno copo em mãos e o mais novo rapidamente buscou a garrafa de _soju_ para poder servi-lo com mais um pouco da bebida e aproveitou para se servir também.

— Hoje ele é casado com uma mulher, tem uma filha linda, mas é infeliz porque não pôde ser livre pra ser quem ele sempre foi. Eu vi esse meu amigo sofrer muito na vida só para manter as aparências, e me arrependo de não ter conseguido ajudá-lo de alguma forma. — Minsoo estendeu a dose de soju para ele, o convidando para um brinde. — A única coisa que te peço é que independente de qualquer coisa, a única escolha que você faça a partir de agora seja a de ser você mesmo. Eu sempre vou te apoiar em qualquer decisão que você tome.

De todas as possibilidades de fim de noite que se imaginou vivendo desde que se sentou à mesa, o rumo que aquela conversa tomou era o que Kyungsoo menos esperava presenciar, principalmente depois de ter captado o porquê de estarem os dois sem a presença da mãe. Era a famosa conversa de pai para filho que um dia todo mundo temia ter, e conhecendo o senhor mais velho à sua frente, não achava que tocar no assunto da descoberta da sua sexualidade seria um verdadeiro desastre. Era consciente da sorte que tinha por ter pais tão compreensivos e abertos, mas após saber um pouco da história de Baekhyun, dentro do peito crescia o receio do que seria quando a hora dessa séria conversa chegasse. Ela veio mais rápido do que ele presumiu, mas agora, com o desenrolar de tudo, já se sentia um pouco aliviado. Ergueu o copo de _soju_ e o aproximou ao do pai, ouvindo o tilintar do vidro ressoar no ambiente.

— Mas então tá tudo bem? — Ele perguntou, ainda sem saber o que dizer.

— Se isso é o que você deseja, sim — o mais velho respondeu sem pestanejar. — Eu só quero que você seja feliz, meu filho.

O sorriso no rosto do pai era o mais sincero possível e os dois viraram suas doses da bebida ao mesmo tempo.

— E a mãe?

— Sua mãe tem um talento especial de sempre saber de tudo antes. — Minsoo riu. — Ou como ela mesmo me disse hoje, nós dois somos muito inteligentes e às vezes meio lerdos pra algumas coisas.

Kyungsoo sorriu, menos tenso, mas ainda digerindo tudo o que ouvira. Era tranquilizante saber que, pelo menos com a sua família ele não encontraria obstáculos para poder viver todo o sentimento que guardava no peito, o qual felizmente era retribuído, ao mesmo tempo que notava o quanto assustador era perceber para onde tudo isso o levava. _Namoro_. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas ele já tinha ouvido essa palavra e seus derivados por duas vezes, sempre combinadas com o seu nome e o de Baekhyun. Não podia e nem queria fugir da direção para onde tudo caminhava, mas essa nova configuração o assustava. E não era pouco.

As doses de _soju_ se esvaíram junto com os deliciosos pedaços de frango e os acompanhamentos do jantar. Uma garrafa já estava vazia e a segunda, solicitada junto com a porção para viagem da Senhora Do, já estava pela metade, o que deu um pouco de coragem para Kyungsoo começar a falar sem tanto receio sobre o que vinha na cabeça.

— Pai... — ele o chamou, captando a atenção do mais velho. — E… e você e a mãe?

— Como assim, meu filho? — Minsoo respondeu enquanto juntava com o _jeotgarak_ as últimas cebolinhas da vasilha.

— Como… como foi pra vocês esse negócio… — Kyungsoo hesitou, tentando controlar, em vão, o embaraço. — Como vocês começaram?

— Ah… — ele soltou o ar com vigor pela boca, se reclinando um pouco na cadeira. — Eu sempre frequentei a mercearia dos seus avós, mas eu nunca tinha visto sua mãe com esses olhos, acho que por não ter sido popular quando jovem então não ligava muito pra essas coisas. Teve um dia que fui fazer uma compra pra sua avó e eu jurei que não era muita coisa, mas no fim cheguei no caixa empilhando os itens nos braços e quase deixando os rabanetes rolarem pelo chão, por pura preguiça de pegar uma cestinha. Ela riu de mim, daquele jeito escrachado que ela sempre faz, e foi quando eu notei o quanto ela era bonita e o quanto era gostoso vê-la sorrir. Eu passei um mês inteiro indo lá, comprando coisas que nem precisava e repetindo a mesma cena até ter coragem de chamá-la pra sair. — Minsoo riu, saudoso das lembranças que vieram à mente.

— E você… Bem… — Kyungsoo já não sabia distinguir se as bochechas quentes eram obra do _soju_ ou da vergonha que sentia. —- Bem… e namorar?

— Hm… — Minsoo soltou, já captando onde o filho queria chegar. — Nisso eu não vou poder te ajudar, filhão, porque nessa história quem pediu foi ela.

— Pai! — Kyungsoo exclamou, incrédulo.

— Eu falei que ela tem razão em dizer que nós dois somos um pouco lerdos! — Ele respondeu, em meio a risos altos, levantando no ar a última dose de _soju_ da noite.

◆◆◆◆◆

Não foi uma tarefa fácil enfiar todas as bagagens mirabolantes que resolveram levar dentro da Tucson preto da família Kim. Junmyeon pediu emprestado o carro do pai e deixou o compacto Peugeot que usava no dia a dia na garagem, mas mesmo o veículo sendo mais espaçoso que o seu, precisou encaixar magicamente todas as coisas que levariam com exatidão, como se brincasse com seus antigos legos do balde azul ou jogasse uma partida de Tetris no seu finado mini game de procedência duvidosa. 

O carro era espaçoso e mesmo indo só ele, Sehun e o Beto — este último consciente que seguraria vela para o casal durante o caminho inteiro — tinham o automóvel abarrotado das coisas mais variadas. A compra do mercado havia sido feita previamente em conjunto pelos sete, e o amigo da faculdade — iniciante na sua jornada no vegetarianismo, decidida em uma resolução de Ano Novo feita na virada — encheu o porta-malas dos mais diversos itens sem carnes, incluindo quatro pacotes de pão de alho e uma melancia enorme que ele fez questão de comprar. Junto das compras, iam empilhados uns bons engradados de cerveja — porque ninguém ali era de ferro — e um cooler, trazido pelo solteiro para guardar as bebidas. As malas foram parar no banco, acomodadas ao lado do passageiro e junto ao seu inseparável violão apelidado de Gorgete, que sempre carregava consigo em momentos de descontração com os amigos.

No Fiesta vermelho da Karen iam os jogos de tabuleiro que Jongdae fez questão de trazer, mesmo Kyungsoo avisando que já haviam alguns bons títulos para entretê-los no sítio. Ele e Baekhyun guardaram seus pertences junto com as caixas do Interpol e do Imagem e Ação novinho que o amigo trouxera e se acomodaram no banco de trás do carro, com um Jongdae animado demais no banco do carona numa alegria contrastante à falta de energia que as poucas horas da manhã proporcionava aos outros passageiros.

— A viagem é curtinha, né? — Ele perguntou ao afivelar o cinto de segurança. — Caramba faz mó cota que não viajo em galera!

Karen riu, ligando o motor e dando início à viagem. No relógio do rádio do carro não passavam das oito horas, mas o sol já dava as caras no horizonte e prometia um sábado ensolarado, ótimo para inaugurar o primeiro Carnaval da turma. Haviam combinado de se encontrar na frente do prédio de Kyungsoo e Sehun para enfim partirem, com a motorista na frente, munida com endereço de Atibaia registrado no GPS e guiando o comboio. Jongdae se candidatou a ser seu co-piloto, e apoiou carinhosamente a mão em cima da perna da namorada enquanto colocava os óculos escuros e abaixava o quebra sol do veículo. Kyungsoo sabia de cor o caminho devido às cinco últimas vezes que fora com a família, mas confiava plenamente na motorista, ficando à vontade para se eximir da função de vigiar o trajeto do banco de trás. Além disso, tinha a mente ocupada e um pouco distante dali, remoendo um mesmo assunto que lhe trazia inúmeras possibilidades. Tinha passado as duas últimas semanas procurando — nos mais variados meios de informação — alguma coisa que o auxiliasse a fazer um pedido de namoro no mínimo aceitável para Baekhyun. Sim, ele queria pedir o rapaz sorridente e um pouco sonolento ao seu lado em namoro. Só não sabia exatamente como fazê-lo.

O Google foi mais uma vez o aliado nessa empreitada e ele recorreu novamente ao campo de busca mais famoso da internet para tentar encontrar alguma coisa útil em lhe ajudar. Nessa caçada achou de tudo: desde desabafos de pessoas que, assim como ele, não sabiam pedir a pessoa amada em namoro até muitas dicas de como finalmente fazer o famigerado pedido. Encontrou o famoso: _leve seu amor para algum lugar que ele goste_, propondo o velho clássico jantar romântico à luz de velas a relatos de casais felizes em que a outra metade escondia o par de alianças no meio dos lanches de uma bandeja farta de petiscos do McDonald's. Ele até cogitou aprender algum prato minimamente fácil de fazer para a ocasião, mas acabou desistindo por vergonha de pedir aos pais que liberassem a casa — já que com eles ali iria morrer de vergonha. Pensou em levar Baekhyun para jantar, mas recuou por achar o momento íntimo demais para ser feito no meio de outras pessoas, e o fato de não serem um casal que a sociedade tem como tradicional dificultava um pouco que essa fosse uma opção. Com isso, caíram por terra todos os pedidos em público, desde os mais simples como os mais absurdos, como pagar um carro de som para gritar em altos e bons decibéis o que seu coração apaixonado queria dizer — ideia essa jamais cogitada primeiramente pelo mico que os dois pagariam, mas que até lhe trouxe tristeza por um momento, em pensar que nunca poderia amarrar balões de coração em uma cesta e fazer um piquenique com o seu amado em segurança no meio de um parque público, por mais brega que isso fosse.

Sobraram aquelas demonstrações espalhafatosas das quais achou algumas fotos na internet, de camas cheias de pétalas de rosas e corações vermelhos a encher o quarto, mas tudo soava mais cafona do que sua mente podia suportar. Não que julgasse quem fazia uso desses artifícios, mas aquilo não tinha nada a ver com os dois. Pensando bem, _nada_ do que achava parecia ter suficientemente a ver com eles, e Kyungsoo continuava a gastar seus neurônios à procura de uma solução milagrosa que se encaixasse como uma luva. Pensou em cartas, bilhetes, ursinho de pelúcia, uma mensagem na caixa postal do celular, um SMS mandado de um jeito fofo… Qualquer coisa que pudesse, enfim, surpreender Baekhyun de forma positiva e permitir que ele dissesse o que tanto queria. Como sempre, todas as opções levantadas foram devidamente anotadas no caderninho e logo em seguida rabiscadas por cima com a caneta, trazendo ao rapaz aflito toda a decepção do mundo. Se agarrava à solução improvisada de tentar criar algum momento a sós com ele, já que conhecia o sítio como a palma da mão, mas sabia que a propriedade era pequena demais para proporcionar algum lugar tranquilo e longe dos olhos curiosos de Sehun e companhia, para que ele pudesse finalmente fazer o pedido. _Mas tem de haver um jeito, precisava haver_. 

Girou a maçaneta para abrir um pouco a janela e sentiu os dedos compridos de Baekhyun tocarem seu joelho, num pedido mudo para chegar mais perto. Ele colocou o travesseiro que levava consigo em cima de suas coxas e se ajeitou, inclinando sobre ele para deitar a cabeça no seu colo. Do sabia que aquela não era um posição muito segura de se viajar, mas tê-lo pertinho era tão bom que acabou ignorando esse porém ao sentí-lo se acomodar ali, com os dedos da mão direita entrelaçados aos seus enquanto ele puxava seu braço esquerdo para pousar delicadamente sobre o dele. Jongdae exclamou contente do banco da frente quando _Fluorescent Adolescent_ do Arctic Monkeys começou a tocar no rádio e Byun riu arrastado, cochilando em poucos minutos e deixando um Kyungsoo pensativo a sentir o vento bater no rosto e bagunçar mais uma vez todas as opções que tentava organizar dentro de si.

Enquanto o caminho até o sítio era percorrido, ele estabeleceu uma missão para seu feriado. Missão essa inversamente proporcional à facilidade de aconchegar o cara que gostava no seu colo e perceber com um sorriso o quanto cada vez mais eles se encaixavam. _Ora, não era o pedido mais simples do mundo, mas falar com o coração não deveria ser tão difícil assim_, ele pensou, atribuindo a si mesmo o desafio de conseguir ultrapassar essa barreira. Entre todas as dúvidas que pairavam na cabeça, a única certeza que Kyungsoo possuía é que explodia no peito a vontade concreta de pedir Baekhyun em namoro.

E se Caio Kyungsoo queria que Bruno Baekhyun fosse seu namorado, a partir daquele exato momento, ele teria cinco dias inteiros para tentar transformar em palavras todo esse seu desejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flourescent Adolescent e as outras músicas que compõe a OST de Tais Coisas vc encontra aqui:  
Aquela Tal de Playlist: http://bit.ly/aquelataldeplaylist 
> 
> E as duas outras 2 playlists, específicas para o dia do Ressaca Friends e para a noite (e que noite hehe) na Funhouse:  
Aquele Tal de Ressaca Friends 2009: http://bit.ly/atdrf2009  
Aquela Tal de Funhouse: http://bit.ly/aquelataldefunhouse
> 
> \-------------------------------
> 
> Eu sei que demorei DEMAIS pra voltar com mais uma parte dessa história, mas Tais Coisas é algo delicado para mim e quero poder ofertar a vocês o que de melhor tenho. Me perdoem por demorar, de verdade. Não vou prometer que vou tentar não demorar de novo pq já percebi que quando prometo eu acabo encontrando empecilhos no caminho (hehe), mas vou me dedicar e me esforçar para fazer desse processo o melhor, tanto pra mim quanto pra vcs, ok? Tudo o que faço em termos de escrita é para que eu possa ser, estar e dar o melhor para Tais Coisas, pq tem muito de mim e da minha vida nesse universo, e tem muito de vcs tb. Então, obrigada mais uma vez por você ter chegado em mais uma nota final dessa história, de verdade! Se ela chegou em oitavo capítulo, foi por causa de cada um que resolveu dar uma chance para mim e para tudo o que conto aqui.
> 
> Meu muito obrigada sempre a Gabi e a Lucci, que aguentam os meus surtos e me ajudam a tirar o melhor de mim nesse processo, e a Aquele Tal de Grupo, pelo apoio e por sermos hoje algo além do que um grupo no Telegram de pessoas que gostam dessa história. Obrigada por serem minhas amigas e por receberem meus Ted Talks mirabolantes de assuntos variados (hahahahaaha) e por dividirem também os seus sentimentos sobre a vida nesse nosso pequeno espaço.
> 
> Meu twitter é @/_bonnie e lá eu surto sobre baeksoo, exo, música, e tb faço uma AU especialíssima, um spin off dos personagens de Tais Coisas nos dias atuais, enfrentando a Quarentena! Sim, dá pra vc saber como Caio e Bruno e toda essa turma tão se virando nesses tempos estranhos em que vivemos. É praticamente um spoiler, mas sem ser, eu juro AAHAHAHAHAA Dei um hiatus nela pra poder terminar esse capítulo e tb por correria de trabalho mas eu >>PROMETO<< que logo mais vai voltar a atualizar lá (isso eu posso prometer!), então se caso vc quiser acompanhar essa loucura, me faz uma visita lá!
> 
> Um beijo e muito obrigada mais uma vez por chegar até aqui!
> 
> s2


End file.
